New Girl
by cbarreto
Summary: After being cheated on by her ex-boyfriend, Sho is forced to move out of her apartment and find another place to live. Unfortunately, living off a teachers salary won't get her an apartment of her own. Luckily, a certain ninja with a bowl hair cut is looking for a roommate. Living with another man won't be anything new...Right? Lee/OC
1. First Cousin

Introduction: First Cousin

"Yamada Sho, am I saying your name correctly?"

"Mhm, that's right."

A young male ninja, not a day older than twenty, itches his dark hair as he reviews my roommate application for the fifth time. Leaning forward over the kitchen table, his large round eyes scan my features before returning once again to the stack of papers laid out before him. My violet eyes blink curiously as he begins to rummage through the forms and plucks out a small piece of paper.

"I am sorry for getting confused," he finally speaks, laying down a polaroid on the table. "From your name and this picture, I thought you were- well, a boy."

I shift my attention to his fingers tapping lightly on the picture. A sudden lump forms in the back of my throat as I come to realize I actually submitted a picture with _him_ still in it. During my drunken ice-cream stupor yesterday night, I had cutout my ex from all the pictures of us together. But of course, I had done this as I also decided to fill out the application. And so, here I'm sitting wondering if I had done this by accident, when I decided to keep this picture (after blubbering all over it) in hopes to salvage the relationship. Although, if it had been salvageable, I wouldn't be here in the first place. Wondering why I made such a stupid mistake….

Wondering exactly what on _earth_ was so attractive about a tattoo stamped right above a bimbo's crack?

"Oh, that is, um-" the words feel slippery on my tongue; some find my lips while others stumble to the back of my throat. "My first cousin."

My lips tighten as his thick brows lifts high into his forehead and behind his bangs. I decide to sell it further, "Yeah, this was the only recent picture of myself, which was taken at a family get together. I'm not really that photogenic so…"

"Yamada-san," the green attired ninja speaks once my sentence dies. Staking the papers together neatly and placing them off to the side, a radiantly warm smile crosses him. "Thank you for applying. I will be sure to contact you soon when I have made a decision."

We stand from our seats and extend our hands to each other. "No, thank you, Lee-san. For taking your time to interview me."

After shaking hands and saying good-bye, I motion myself out. I sigh, noticing a man waiting just outside for his own interview. Stepping aside, I can't help but feel my chances of getting picked dwindling. But it's understandable; someone who isn't used to living with the opposite sex would usually stray from being in that particular situation.

As I continue to estimate my chances and a whole bunch of different scenarios, I soon reach my (or rather my ex's) apartment. Each step I take to climb the stairs and towards the door feels like I'm being weighted down by a ball and chain. Only, I partly wish this was the case, in hopes it will drag me down the stairs and kill me. Not the most positive way of dealing with a break-up, but it would the most efficient way of not having to see him ever again.

Some how I make it to the door, and surprisingly in tack. Taking out my keys and opening the door I quietly walk in. Closing the door, I turn to face the living room partly covered in boxes. While some are taped others are wide open with barely anything inside. Today, I'm going to finish packing my things then continue to sleep at a nearby hotel, waiting for the call that will take me away for good.

Taking off my shoes by the door, I make my way into the living room. About to sit on the floor I notice a body from the corner of my eyes. Turning my head, my caramel brown hair slaps me in the face, but that doesn't make me flinch. No, it's the sight of the blond bimbo walking half naked across the apartment that makes me twist my neck. Painfully, I might add.

My nose scrunches at the sight of that cheap tattoo marked right above her bum. A mark that clearly states, 'home wrecker'.

"Oh, it's you," the revealed blond drawls out as she turns to face me. "Eiji didn't say you'd be coming by today."

"Oh, really?" My lips stretch to form a rather_ friendly_ smile. If I can even call it a smile, "That's Eiji for you, always forgetting what's _important_. Well, I told him that today I was going to get the rest of my stuff while he was still at work-"

"Hey, baby. Who're you talking to?"

_He had a day off?_

My breath catches in my throat as the familiar voice calls from the bedroom and out to his new "baby". I keep my lips tightly sealed; and return to my belongings on the floor. I pick up a random book and place it into an open box.

"No one, Eiji. Just that girl whose here to get her stuff," the succubus then responds.

My eyes are tempted to roll in their sockets. _Where does she get off calling me **that girl?**_

"Really? Alright, never mind her and just come over here so we can finish what we started."

My head throbs as the girl's flirtatious giggle punches me right in the ear canal. I keep my eyes on the items surrounding me, placing them one by one in each box. I even start singing nursery rhymes to keep my thoughts away from what exactly started and 'needed to be finished'. For my innocence sake, they were just going to finish a lovely game of twenty-one pick up. Yes, that was it. I mean, what other activities would a man and women do?

Together.

All alone.

In one bed.

Alone.

Luckily, I muster ideas of possible board games they could be playing, speeding up the time rather quickly. After placing the last shoe in a box, I stand and wipe the invisible sweat from my brow. Viewing the space, I notice all six boxes with the last of my stuff was packed and ready to go, except for one thing.

My shoulders slump as I recall leaving my favorite shirt inside the bedroom where the deviants still remain. Rolling up my long sleeves as a tough girl gimmick I walk down the hallway and to the bedroom door. I clear my throat loudly as the sounds of sheets shifting and awkward mating calls bounce off the walls. Knocking clumsily the noises cease and the sound of footsteps make their way from the other side. I turn my head slightly away as the door opens. I find it difficult to stare my ex in the face, so I settle my gaze onto his bare shoulder. My eyes squint against his revealed skin,_ is that a bruise? Did he just get that? How is that even possible?_

At this point, I realize some sayings were true: _'There are just some question's better left unanswered.'_

"What is it? Did you leave something in here?" He asks, shifting under the frame of the door.

I nod, my eyes staring away from his face and especially what was naked inside his room. "Yeah, just my favorite shirt. You know, the red one."

I watch cautiously as he disappears behind the door, then reappears a few moments later with the shirt in his hand.

"This is it, right?" He questions as I take the article of clothing. Relief welcomes me knowing that I can now stare at my shirt rather than a spot on his body. I then hear him scratch the back of his neck, "Yeah, it was in the bed. It might have some stuff on it, just so you know. "

My eyes widen in disgust and twitch as I suppress my urge to scream on the spot. Instead, I nod weakly and hold it with shaking hands. Walking away and hearing the door close I hastily run into the kitchen and throw my now _ex-_favorite shirt into the garbage. Flicking my hands in the air like some strange tribal dance, I jump to the sink and rinse my hands with scalding hot water.

Overwhelmed with complete distaste, I ignore the burning pain stinging the top of my palms. Shaking my hands dry and my head free of any thoughts, I hold myself from vomiting all over the kitchen counters. And so, after that pleasant incident, I finish counting all my boxes and make the trek from the apartment to the hotel where I currently reside. The rest of day I spend moving the packages to the hotel and covering my mouth every time I catch sight of my ex or the blond harlot.

Two days follow after reclaiming all my things, and I return to my ex-boyfriend's apartment to check my mail. A small frown tugs at the corners of my mouth as I rummage through the large amounts of junk mail. My lips curl even further as I spot one addressed to my ex's new girl toy. Holding my breath I skip over it, just about ready to call it another day. My frown then melts into a curious pucker as I spot the last piece of mail addressed to me. Instinctively, I assume it's junk mail or a letter from the school board. Yet, to my surprise, it isn't.

"Rock Lee?"

My thumb grazes over the sender's name. I can't contain a tingling smile as I open the letter and read its contents. A small gasp escapes me and I cover my mouth out of reflex. My toes dance in my shoes as I note my application has been accepted and my moving date is just three days away. Looks like things are turning for the better. And since I've already lived with one man, nothing can surprise me.

Right?


	2. Tampon

**Chapter 1:** Tampon

**I have survived my moving day**, and a week worth of unpacking and schedule adjustments. I welcome the distraction, knowing I'm better off worrying about work and my new roommate. The time has passed almost like it never came, which some what disappoints me, but I know I'll be able to not think about _him _sooner or later, without the need of distractions. I'm proud to say that I'm gradually going through my break-up phases appropriately, and currently in limbo between the depressed and angry emotional state. Soon, I'll be in tango with anger and acceptance, then to complete acceptance and a new found confidence. All though, the more I think about getting over _him_, the more I feel frustrated at myself for allowing him to make such an impact on me. The thought closes there as I hear the bathroom door open and footsteps make their way out.

"Ah, Yamada-san, did you just get back from work?"

From my cross-legged position on the living room couch, I turn my head to view my roommate standing under the frame of the hallway entrance. It's obvious he just took a shower, probably after being covered in sweat during training, as he rubs his dark hair with a towel. Not only that, but he is wearing a bran-spanking-new spandex suit, which is sticking nicely to his freshly damp figure.

If I wasn't going through emotional backlash, I might have taken this time to examine him. Instead, I somehow manage a ghost of smile as a way to greet him, "Mhm, not too long ago. You were in the shower by the time I got here."

"I see," he says, making his way over to the couch. As he settles down, I notice he takes a relatively distant seat away from me, almost on the opposite side of the couch. I start to think that maybe since I haven't taken a shower yet he doesn't want to be near me. I quietly dismiss the thought, _he doesn't seem like a complete germaphobe._

As he continues to dry his hair, I take this time to collect some materials from a few large bags I had set at the end of the couch and place them onto the coffee table. It's an assortment of things: colored paper, couple pairs of scissors, bottles of glue, green styrofoam balls, popsicle sticks, and small flowerpots. I shrug myself off the couch and onto the floor, since I prefer to work comfortably instead of hunching across the coffee table. How attractive is a hunchback anyway?

I start by picking a purple colored paper and the scissors, carefully cutting out a shape of a flower.

"Yamada-san," I hear Lee's voice from behind me. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I am very curious as to know what you are doing."

His curiosity surprises me. I'm used to coming to a home where my ex is either sleeping or watching television, not bothering to take interest in what I'm doing, unless it's cooking dinner. The thought of him doesn't seem to bother me as much, since I'm completely taken to answering Lee's question.

"Hm? You mean what I'm doing with all of this?" I ask, motioning the scissors in my hand to all the crafts. "Tomorrow is arts and crafts time after lunch for the kids. They'll be making their very own flower where they can place a picture of themselves in the center. It's a nice gift they could give to their parents or one of their family members in general. I'm just making one myself as an example that they can follow."

"That is very creative of you, Yamada-san. I am sure the kids will love it."

His answer collects in my mind, and I can't help but allow a simple smile brush my lips. It sure has been a while since any man has complimented me, let alone on something related to my work. Turning my head, I want to thank him for his compliment, but stop as I find his large dish like eyes staring intently at the crafts on the table. I don't want to jump to conclusions but he looks as if he has never played with colored paper or popsicle sticks before in his life. Even his leaning position on the couch speaks in a yearning manner. Perhaps…

"Lee-san, would you like to make one with me?"

At first, my question doesn't seem to sink with him. His eyes shift from the table to mine. I pull back slightly as I vaguely see traces of what seems to be tears glossing his eyes. Fortunately, a large smile appears instead.

"Yes! Of course!" He agrees rather loudly, but notices his excitement and shyly continues with a leveled tone. "That is, if I will not be a distraction to you. I do not want to be a bother."

I shake my head at his concern, "Don't worry, you won't. It'll be fun, and you'll actually help me practice on how to instruct the activity for tomorrow."

Lee nods with an evident smile, places his towel off to the side, and plops onto the floor, now taking a seat a few inches away from me. I chuckle as his legs press into his chest, since the distance between the couch and the coffee table isn't enough space for his longer limbs. He chuckles along with me as we both agree to move the table for his comfort.

Settling back down to the floor, I place one of each material in front of Lee and urge him to pick his favorite colored paper. He choses the color green, and I'm not surprised, momentarily eye balling the color of his spandex suit. I then instruct him to cut out two flower shapes, adding that he could use a pencil to trace the shape before cutting. He admits he isn't a very good artist, but I persuade him that it doesn't take extraordinary talent to draw a simple flower. He nods, being a good listener, and attempts it. He follows my instructions further by cutting around the flower shape.

"Like this?" He asks for my opinion, holding up his finished cut.

I look away from my own shapes and observe his. And for the first time in a while, I want to laugh. I try to stifle my giggles inching up my throat, but it's difficult to keep a straight face knowing what were supposed to be flowers resembled more like stalls of poo. _God, I'm so mature_.

Lee notices my struggle and a frown tugs at the corners of his mouth, staring with disappointment at his work, "I guess I am not very good at things like this."

"But you tried your best, and that's what counts the most," I tell him; in the same encouraging way I speak to my students. "It's like I tell my class, 'you can be good at anything, but only if you're willing to work towards it.'"

Lee's expression softens into an appreciative smile, "You remind me very much of my sensei, Yamada-san."

"Oh, is that a good thing?"

"Yes! Gai-sensei is an amazing man and instructor. There is not a day that goes by that I do not thank him for encouraging me to do my best and taking his time to teach me."

"He does sound like an amazing person then," I reply, fascinated by my roommates passionate remark about his teacher. It makes me wonder if I could ever have the same impact on my own students. Not to feel appreciated, or demand some form of attention, but for my students to know that there is someone willing to believe in them.

Lee nods, "I should introduce you to him one day, but first-" he places his cut out "flowers" onto the table and smiles broadly, "Would you please teach me the next step to this activity, Yamada-_sensei_?"

A smile of my own touches my lips, more than willing to continue. As I do, I tell him to grab a photo of himself that he doesn't mind cutting. He quickly gets up and disappears into the hallway. After a minute or so, he emerges back into the living room and places himself in the same spot next to me. I take out my own photo and we begin cutting out a circle where our faces and parts of our chest remain. Keeping a steady pace, I make sure to do each step with him. Within ten minutes or less, Lee and I stare absolutely proud at our quirky man-made flowers. Mine was a small flowerpot with green styrofoam placed inside, a popsicle stick pinched in the middle resembling a stem, and of course, my purple flower cut out glued to the tip of the popsicle stick with a picture of my face in the middle. Lee's was the exact same, given that his flower was the color green.

I stifle yet another laugh. _His facial expression in his photo is priceless._

"That was very fun," Lee speaks, taking his creation into his hands and lightly touching the fake petals. "It saddens me a little that I was never able to do these kinds of activities when I was younger. That is, until now. Thank you, Yamada-san."

"You're very welcome, Lee-san. Thanks for keeping me company," I reply with a smile. "You're more than welcomed to keep it or give it to someone. Maybe your sensei would like to have it?"

"Gai-Sensei? Do you think he would like to have something like this?"

"I think you'd know better than me, since he's your sensei. But, if he's the person you just described to me then I think he'd love it."

My words seem to convince him as Lee responds with a smile, and I return with one of my own. Now that I think about it, I've been smiling a lot today. Which I'm not complaining about, definitely not, but you tend to notice once your cheeks feel sore. I rub them softly while lifting myself up to prepare for a shower I still need to take.

"Yamada-san," Lee says my name while standing himself, still cradling the flowerpot. "I am going to make dinner for myself now, but if you would like I could make a plate for you as well."

I stop just before entering the hallway, turning to view my roommate with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Lee-san. I can't, I actually have dinner plans with a friend tonight. Maybe another time?"

His expression wavers for a moment, as if he was experiencing something familiar, but quickly recovers. "I understand, please enjoy yourself then."

"I will, thank you," I murmur quietly, unsure of what I saw a moment ago. Not being able to place my finger on it did peak me, but maybe I'm thinking more into it than I should be.

I excuse myself into my room and place my flowerpot on my bed, which I forgot to make this morning, and gather my clothes and a clean towel. Exiting back into the hallway, I can hear Lee in the kitchen preparing dinner. Guilt lingers inside me but there's nothing I can do, I've already made plans. Entering the bathroom I set my towel and clothes on the toilet, spontaneously deciding to brush my teeth before my dinner date. I tug at the bottom of my white work blouse, preparing to take it off, when a loud crashing noise interrupts me. _What on earth?_

My hands keep to the bottom of my shirt, waiting to hear if the noise would persist or not. After a few moments of silence, I decide it's safe to remove my shirt. Once I do, I hear a few taps on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I nervously answer the knocks. I can't help but imagine the slightest chance of a burglar, or a missing nin, finding their way into the apartment. Even though I'm fairly aware I have a ninja as a roommate, I'm more accustomed to living with others who aren't capable killing machines.

"Excuse me, Yamada-san. Before you enter the shower, could I trouble you for some toilet paper?"

The voice is familiar, and immediately my shoulders relax. I remember I don't have my shirt on and I quickly snatch it from the floor and ease it over my head.

"O-oh, alright. Give me one second," I reply with some struggle, fidgeting to fix my shirt. I don't understand why my roommate needs toilet paper, but I keep to myself and don't question it. Just like how I never questioned my ex when I found new make-up stains on my pillow or unfamiliar underwear in the dirty hamper. _Ugh, I'm such an idiot._ _Why didn't I say anything?_

I open the bathroom door and I am met with a jumping sight. Lee was no doubt standing in front of me, but the addition of a horribly bloody nose was definitely a surprise. His hand was effortlessly trying to cover most of the mess, but that didn't stop the flow dribbling down to his chin. Luckily, I've become used to scenes like this since it happens frequently with particular students.

His mouth was about to open, probably to apologize or explain, but I quickly grab his wrist and bring him into the bathroom. Leading him to the side of the sink I turn the water on and motion him to wash off. He does, and I take this time look under the sink cabinets to find something better than toilet paper to- _stop a heavy flow! _It hits me.

I reach to the far back of the sink cabinet, where I ominously hid my box of tampons beneath bags of make-up and face wipes. I open the box, take out two, and bury it again like treasure. Tearing off the wrapping and removing the plastic tube, only the tampon is left.

I turn my attention back to Lee still washing the large amounts of blood flowing from his nose. "Alright, that's good, look at me for a moment."

Pinching his nose closed, he turns to face me. I shoo his hands away from his face and quickly place the tampons in each of his nostrils.

"There, that should do it," I breathe and wipe the last bits of watered down blood from his mouth.

He waits for me to finish before shifting his attention to the mirror to see exactly what I stuck in his nose. I bite down anxiously on my bottom lip. "I know what you're probably thinking, and I just want to say-"

"Thank you, Yamada-san! You did not have to go through the trouble of helping me," he sounds grateful, and my worry melts into a questionable look. _He's thanking me for placing tampons inside his nose? _

He takes my questioning stare as a chance to explain himself, "You see, I was taking out the iron pot which I usually make curry with from the higher kitchen cabinets. When I opened it, the pot fell over and immediately landed on my nose. Unfortunately, there were no more paper towels and I did not want to ruin an actual towel so-"

"I understand, Lee-san. Don't worry about it; I'm just glad I could help. Answer me this though," the words were slipping from my tongue to the back of my mouth. I was hesitant to ask, now that his large round eyes waited for my question.

"Do you know…what's in your nose?" I whisper quietly, trying not to rudely point at his face.

He shakes his head, "No, but whatever it is, it works amazingly!"

A realization slowly works its way into my ticking thoughts, "Lee-san, don't tell me, you've never been with…."

* * *

**My eyes shift nervously as my friend's** howl like laugh resonates through out the entire restaurant, shaking the chopsticks and beef bowls on the table. I groan in discomfort, feeling the collective stare of a few strangers upon our table. My face stirs into a desperate plea, begging for my best friend and co-worker to spare me the humiliation.

"Wait - Wait. So, let me get this straight, you stuck tampons up your roommates nose, asked him if he knew what it was, and once he said no you said- No, I want you to say it."

My troubled looks don't convince her to stop, so I shake my head meekly, "No, I don't want to."

"Come on, say it. I need to hear it from you."

"No!"

"Say it!"

_God, she's persistent!_

"Fine, 'you've never been with a girl, have you?"

My eyes close tightly from the intensity of her second laugh, and partly from reliving the moment shortly in my minds eye. I know my face is burning and I hang my head low. The beef bowl looks like a good place to put my head in and hide. Not sure how well the waiter would take it, so I decide against it. I'll just have to find a semi-decent hole to crawl into later.

"God, I'm so glad you're not with Eiji anymore. That was hilarious. You're hilarious, you know that?" My friend comments, gulping down her sweetened iced tea. I'm not sure if that was a compliment or if she was just poking fun. Either way, I'm not amused. How could I be? Especially knowing that I probably said something completely out of line to my roommate.

"I don't really think so, what I said was really intrusive. And Haruka, could we not talk about Eiji? I don't want to puke all over my dinner," I murmur, fiddling with a grain of rice. Today was certainly turning out to be one of _those_ days.

"What ever you say, but I'm serious when I say I'm glad you got rid of that jerk. Because look on the bright side," her lips curl against the rim of the glass cup, "you've got yourself a new boy toy."

"What?" I can't help but quirk an eyebrow at her statement. Not that I'm oblivious to what a boy toy is and what they're meant for, but just the sole fact that she placed the word in relation to me. That's what stumped me.

"Don't act dumb, Sho. You know what I'm talking about."

My lips remain flat as a board and she rolls her eyes at my silent reply.

"Rebound, hello! This is your chance to just screw around!"

"_Rebound?_ _Screw around_? Haruka, what are you saying?"

"**Fuck him."**

"Haruka!" I raise my voice, and it's full of embarrassment. I can barely choke out the rest of my sentence; "Don't just say that word in public while people are trying to eat. I mean, how could you even suggest that for me? You know what kind of person I am, it's not that simple."

"Yeah it is, just barge into his room naked and demand that you want his-"

"_Haruka!" _I manage to hiss, which was better than yelling twice in a row.

Her legs cross from under the table, "What? He's cute, isn't he? And now we both know he's a virgin, which is kind of kinky if you think about it. Oh, he could totally be like your submissive sex slave or something. I'll bet you ten-hundred yen that he likes those bossy types of bitches."

_Ground, hear my plea and just swallow me whole._

"Haruka, please," I rub my temples, unable to believe what she was telling me about my own roommate, "I want nothing to do with relationships, whether it's strictly sexual or not. I just want to relax and be by myself for a little bit. You can understand that feeling, right?"

She shrugs her shoulders, taking another sip of her iced tea, "Yeah, I know, but I was able to enjoy my single life **and** still have the luxury of casual sex. I just want you to have the same thing."

"But that's just it, I can't do that." I say frankly, and Haruka tilts her head like a confused child during math class. I place my hands on my skirt and sigh, knowing that a solid explanation of how my morals correlate to how I view my relationships would floor her. "I'm just not like you Haruka, I can't have...casual sex." I whisper out the last part of my sentence.

I must have sounded like a lost mouse, since Haruka pursed her red lips and gestured for me to take her hand. I do as I'm told and she squeezes it gently as if she can understand. Which I know she probably doesn't but I'm glad she at least accepts my inabilities.

"Don't worry, Sho. I know you don't need casual sex to be happy. But damn it all if you don't find a husband who fucks you like an animal."

A giggle brushes my lips, knowing I'd never find a more interesting, supportive, and extremely vulgar best friend in the world. "Thanks, Haruka. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime, honey." Haruka smiles, pressing my palm reassuringly one last time before letting go to catch our waiter's attention. She does and asks for the bill, wearing a pout as she turns to me. "I wish we could chat some more, but you know how my husband gets when I'm not there to tuck him into bed."

Our waiter then returns to the table and hands out our separate bills.

"Oh, I know. Say 'hi' to Jin for me." I say, placing the payment on the bill tray.

"I will," she returns with a small smile.

Saying our good-byes, we exit the restaurant and give each other one last hug. Parting, we wave and walk in opposite directions. As I'm walking through the lit town streets, I stare down at my prevailing steps.

_Hm, I wonder if Lee took out the tampons from his nose yet. _Some of Haruka rubbed off of me, since I lightly giggle.

_I guess it is kind of funny._


	3. Smooth Operator

**Chapter 2: **Smooth Operator

**Another two weeks have gone by**, almost hitting the one-month mark since the beginning of my long forgotten single life. The days are now starting to go by at an observable pace, some being fast while others passing painfully slow. Which isn't so terrible, since I know I'm adjusting to my new lifestyle. Soon, It'll be as if it was always like this- just me, myself, and my roommate. On that note, concerning my roommate, our relationship is stable and mundane. We both keep to our work schedules and hardly see each till late afternoon each day. I've noticed there have been times where I don't see him at all, but I assume he leaves for missions, which I know can take a few days. I relish the days that he's gone, not because I dislike him (far from it), but because I can relax just a little bit more than usual. I don't have to worry so much if I leave my underwear on the bathroom floor, or forget to put on a bra when I walk out of my room in the mornings. For those very few days, it almost feels like I live by myself.

It's a Sunday morning and I sigh in frustration at my reflection in the mirror. My caramel brown locks resemble an abandoned birds nest, too much in ruin for any bird in the animal kingdom to want. _Jeez- I'm such a wreck. _I say to myself, wringing my hair into a loose and sloppy bun. Luckily, it has been three days and a half since I've seen my roommate, and I'm taking full advantage of my situation. Walking out of the bathroom in only my white camisole that barely grazes my upper thigh, I'm greeted to a comfortable silence. My skin shivers, not used to wearing such flashy sleeping wear. Usually, my pajamas resemble what twelve-year old boys wear to sleep overs, just the regular long shirt and long pants combination. But I can't wear the same pajamas for weeks on end, and this camisole was conveniently poking out of my underwear drawer.

So, why not? I'm alone and feeling a little daring.

I stifle a yawn, unsure if I should relax on the couch till I have some energy to make myself breakfast or just brew a quick cup of coffee. I convince myself a nice cup of joe will perk me up faster. As I make my way to the kitchen I hear the house phone ring and I groan. _Ugh, I'm just so lazy right now. _I ignore it and allow it to ring and go straight to voice mail.

"Sho? Are you there? It's your mother."

My head turns and I instantly regret not picking it up. I quickly scuttle towards the house phone resting at one of the arm tables beside the living room couch. My hand reaches to grab the receiver, but hesitates. Both my mind and body know what's about to ensue.

"Sho, if you can hear me please-"

I snatch the phone and press it to my ear, "Sorry, mom. I was in the bathroom."

"That's fine, I was just worried if I had the right phone number," she speaks from the other end, completely falling for my lie.

There's stillness between us, and I can't control my fingers wrapping around the phone cord nervously.

"Sho," her voice is penetrating, and my whole body reacts as if I had been slapped, "Why didn't you call me the moment you decided to look for another place to stay? Do you know how worried I was when I called that idiotic _'boyfriend'_ of yours, telling me you didn't live there anymore? It was only until I called Haruka that I was finally able to get a phone number. "

My lips are a perfectly shut line, but I manage to squeeze something through, "Sorry, I was going to call you but-"

"But what, Sho? What could possibly be the reason?"

I don't give an immediate reply, still playing with the phone cord between my fingers. This conversation was silly, I felt like a teenage girl who ran away from home to elope with a boy I was head-over-heels in love with, which was _hardly _the case. My life was anything but a picture-esque teenage soap opera.

"I just…didn't want you to tell me, 'I told you so'."

What was supposed to be a remark of indifference turned out to be just the opposite. As much as I wanted to say, 'because I'm a twenty-one year old adult capable of making my own choices', it just didn't happen. I could never say that to my own mother, she always has this way of speaking to me that I just cave to.

"Oh Sho," I hear my mother breathe, causing some static to tickle my ear. "Was that all? Even though, yes I admit, I'm extremely happy that you are finally done with that boy; your safety was always my main concern."

I nod even though she can't see me, "I know. I'm really sorry. I was just being childish, but I'm fine – really."

"Alright, I can see that now. That's good," my mother pauses, thinking of more to say. "Are you living with anyone?"

"Mhm," I answer quietly.

"Is it another boy?"

"Mhm," I mumble again.

My mother's silent, probably imagining plenty of skewed images of my possible roommate. What ever she's mustering in her mind, it's probably far from the actual thing. _Way_ far from the actual thing.

"Alright, just be careful. If you have _that_ kind of relationship with him, it's none of my business."

I shake my head, "Mom, It's nothing like that. We're just roommates."

"_Okay_, I believe you." Her tone says otherwise, but I don't seek to argue. I'm starting to wonder if the whole world expects me to sleep with every man I come across, now that I'm single.

And by a stroke of _luck,_ I hear a pair of keys jingle just outside and the opening of the apartment door. I turn my head, and I'm mortified. Those familiar orbs greet my light violet eyes. They're large, intense, and staring directly at me. _Wasn't he on a mission? I thought he'd be back tomorrow! _My assumptions won't help me now and a pink hue catches my cheeks. As I tug at the length of my camisole, effortlessly trying to stretch it, Lee's complexion flushes as his mind catches on to the situation.

"Sho, did someone walk in? Is it your roommate?"

I try to swallow the lump of embarrassment in my throat, realizing my mother was still on the other line. Lee, on the other hand, looks as if he's about to burst with apologies or some sort of non-coherent rambling. I quickly make shushing gestures, waving my hand in font of my neck to signal for him to restrain himself. The thought of having to explain to my mother exactly why I was exposing myself to my roommate would encourage her previous assumption even more.

"U-Um." My voice quivers as I turn away from Lee and peek through my peripherals, catching sight of him almost throwing himself into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on almost instantly.

Even though he's out of sight, my heart still struggles to calm down. I try to cover it up by speaking lower than usual, "No, mom. That was just the neighbor's door. But, I actually have to-"

"Wait, Sho," my mother interrupts. "I would like to see you today. I want to go grocery shopping for you. I have a feeling you've been living off of ice-cream, coffee, and instant chicken noodle soup."

The woman who gave birth to me knew me all too well.

"Sure, how about today at two o'clock? I'll pick you up so we can walk there together." I say it all rather quickly, wanting desperately to rush into my room and put on some actual clothes.

"Alright, see you later, Sho. Love you." I hear her blow kisses through the phone.

"Love you too, mom. Bye," I reply, skipping out on the embarrassing kisses.

* * *

**The kitchen is silent, **only the sounds of my coffee brewer gurgling and the clinking of Lee's chopsticks as he eats his breakfast are heard. I'm struggling to maintain a straight face, even though my back is turned, feeling my cheeks grow slightly pink. _This is too awkward; I have to apologize._ Though my mind tells me one thing, my body doesn't listen. I wait for the coffee brewer to turn off before I grab the mug underneath. Quietly, I stride across the kitchen, keeping my eyes away from Lee siting at the kitchen table. I take my powdered cream and sugar from one of the cabinets and fix my coffee to my liking.

I grip my mug and gulp down any nervousness. _You have this, Sho. _I repeat the encouraging words to myself, taking a seat directly in front of my roommate. I'm a bit stiff, but I take a sip of my hot drink and inhale slowly as the warmth hits the bottom of my stomach. I feel a little better.

"Lee-san." I start off strong, but feel as if I'll choke any second. I stare down at my coffee, trying to find the words inside the cup. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have-"

"Yamada-san, you do not have to apologize."

His voice cuts me off, not allowing me to finish the apology I had literally spent most of the morning trying to perfect. I'm at a loss for words, mostly at how quickly he was able to dismiss it and continue eating. Was this his way of saying he forgives me, or…?

"R-Really?" My voice cracks, like I knew it would. "It's just that, I thought I made you uncomfortable this morning and I just wanted to apologize for it."

"Please, you do not need to apologize again," he answer, but notices my concerned frown begging for more reassurance on his end. He gulps down a fresh piece of egg, shyly turning a cheek as he brings up the memory, "Well, I was a bit surprised. Something like that has never happened to me before, but quiet honestly, I am more worried about how you are feeling."

"How I'm feeling?" The question feels foreign to my tongue. Once again, I'm met with a rare occurrence among men. _How I'm feeling? _The question lingers in my thoughts until a formidable answer reaches my mouth. I keep my attention fixed on my mug, feeling my face heat up once more, "Then, in all honesty, I'm feeling incredibly embarrassed and a bit ashamed."

"Yosh! Then I will gladly rid myself of the memory with my fist, if that is what it will take to make you feel comfortable."

"W-What?" I almost spit out the sip of coffee I just took. I look up, and sure enough I see Lee staring confidently at me with a raised fist. _He wouldn't actually do it, would he? _I don't want my question to be answered and I quickly shake my head, "It's fine, Lee-san. I appreciate it, but I'm fine- you don't have to do that. How about we just pretend like it never happened?"

A sigh of relief escapes me as he nods in compliance. _It's official; I have the most strangest and oddly considerate roommate ever._ I think this to myself, while rudely catching myself staring at him. I busy myself with another swig of my coffee.

"Anyway," I start, firmly wanting to change the subject now that _that_ was settled. "I'm going grocery shopping in a bit. Do you want anything in particular? I don't mind paying."

"Thank-you, Yamada-san, but that wont be necessary," he answers with that broad smile of his. "I will be out today as well, so I can easily pick it up myself if I needed to."

"Oh, okay. Then, I guess I'll leave to my room now and get some grading done."

He nods as I lift myself from the kitchen table, taking my coffee with me.

_That went…decently well. I think._

* * *

**The Konoha market is packed, **and I'm afraid to drop anything in fear of having my hand stepped on if I try to pick it up. Both my arms are occupied, carrying two large bags of groceries, but this sight doesn't stop my mother's consumer fever. She tugs at my arm, dragging me from vendor to vendor. I can barely make out any complaints since all my energy is focused on keeping the groceries from falling on my toes.

"Mom, I think I have enough food," I manage to finally voice out.

"What? Did you say something, dear?" Her voice rises above the markets loud clamor. My face twists into one of discomfort, and I can see her click her tongue. "Sho, we have to take advantage of the Sunday sale. You know everything is on discount since all they're going to do is throw it away later today."

"I know, but you have to understand," I take a moment to shift the bags in my arms. Seriously, am I carrying fruits or rocks here? "I have a roommate. And that means we have to share – everything. This includes refrigerator space."

A sigh of defeat escapes my mother, and I have a momentary victory dance inside my head.

"Alright, then that's that," she submits, returning a bag of whole grain noodles to its place at the stall.

A grateful smile appears on my lips, relieved that I won't have to carry these heavy bags for much longer. Making my way through the crowd with my mother, I'm soon able to see a clearing that marks the end of the market. Slowly approaching the last of a few food stalls, I'm met with a familiar sight.

_Lee?_

My eyes have to squint to get a better look, but there was no mistaking that bobbed hair cut and green suit. He's farther away and seeming to be occupied with something- or rather, someone. It appears to be a young woman no older than him, with stunning green eyes and fair pink hair. By her attire and the way she carries herself, I can safely assume she's a fellow ninja. Her air is graceful, successful, and…dangerous.

I gulp down a lump of intimidation wedged at the back of my throat. _Where can I get that kind of confidence?_ I wonder to myself. And that's all I can do as I keep walking and eyeballing them through my lashes.

"Sho, watch your feet or you'll-"

_Huh? _I'm not able to make out the last of my mothers sentence as I stumble upon a cat. I gasp, turning on my toes to avoid stepping on it. It hisses at me and scurries away just as I slip on my heel and fall right on my rump. I wince at the discomfort of the ground meeting my tailbone.

"Yamada-san! Are you alright?"

As predicted in this ever so cliché world, my eyes roll upward to take in Lee's presence hovering over me. My mouth is chalk full of humiliation, and words clumsily fall from my lips as my roommate eases me onto my feet.

"I-I'm fine, thank you."

_Seriously? How was he able to notice me this quickly? D-did he see me trip?_

_Ugh. Ninjas._

"Oh, honey. Are you hurt?" I hear my mothers worried voice trail to my side, and I feel her aged hand on my back. I shake my head, answering her question. Her head then turns in Lee's direction, who has already taken the initiative to pick up the toppled grocery bags, "Thank you so much, young man. It's very kind of you to help my daughter."

"It is no trouble at all, ma'am," he replies with a grin, handling all the grocery bags with ease in his arms. "As a man and Yamada-sans roommate, it is only acceptable that I should do this."

"Roommate?" My mother repeats, glancing from my awkward form back to Lee. "Oh! What a coincidence, so you're Sho's roommate. It's so good to meet you, I'm her mother, Yamada Romi."

"Pleasure is all mine, Romi-san," he says with a polite bow.

I feel something nudge my arm, and I see that it's my mother giving me the 'I-like-him-already-you-should-date' elbow work. And just as I'm about to bring up the idea of heading back to the apartment I spot the pink haired Konoichi making her way over.

"Is everything alright? I saw what happened." I bite my lip at her statement, coming to the realization that I had quiet the audience. I stiffen slightly as her green eyes penetrate mine, easing over my figure, "If you're feeling any pain in your lower back I'll gladly take a look. I'm a certified medical nin at the Konoha Hospital."

"Oh, you don't have to. I appreciate it but I'm fine," I say quietly.

"Ah, Yamada-san, Romi-san, this is my good friend Sakura," as Lee begins to speak, my head tilts at his absence of honorifics when gesturing to the Konoichi. It's apparent by the lack of titles that they have known each other for a while and are at that point where honorifics are pointless. Still, I can't help but be a little surprised to meet the first person my roommate has a close relationship with. Said person being a woman- an extremely good-looking woman. "Sakura, this is my current roommate Yamada Sho and her mother, Yamada Romi."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura smiles. Likewise, my mother and I return the gesture and bow our heads slightly. And after exchanging a few words my mother is the first to speak.

"I hate to be rude, but I should be going now. I have some paper work to do at home."

"Don't worry, I actually have to head back to the hospital to do the same. A doctor's work is never finished, unfortunately," Sakura replies.

Nodding, my mother smiles and excuses herself. Leaving just Lee, Sakura, and me.

"Well, It was nice meeting you, Sho-san. Hopefully we can talk more sometime," Sakura says, turning to face my general direction.

"It was nice meeting you too," I respond with a small smile of my own.

"Oh, and Lee," Sakura starts, batting her eyelashes profoundly at him, "We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Yes! I would not dream of doing anything else!" Lee readily replies without any restraint.

I can tell he's excited by his tightening hold on my grocery bags. I blush at the insinuation, more from my imagination than anything else. My head is buzzing, but I'm pulled back when Sakura waves good-bye. She's walking away, and before I know it, its just Lee and me.

"Shall we head back, Yamada-san?" I hear him question down at me, and I look up and nod my head. My thoughts are still swimming. _Maybe I'm thinking too much into it, they're probably just going to do some night training._

Shaking my head, I attempt to clear any assumptions. Regardless, it's none of my business, "Do you want me to carry a few bags? I feel bad having you carry them all the way back to the apartment."

"I am perfectly fine, and more than happy to assist you. Besides, it is the least I can do for you after your help a few weeks ago."

"Right," I say sheepishly, recalling the nosebleed incident not too long ago. I'm waiting for the day he'll storm into the living room red faced, demanding an explanation as to why I used my tampons instead of something else. Oddly enough, I can't really picture Lee getting down right angry- pissed even. Maybe he's more of the 'pouty-ignore-you-all-day' type. It's funny, I'm realizing there is so much I don't know about my roommate, and for some reason I'm curious to see every side of him.

"Yamada-san?" I snap from my trance and notice my roommates face leaning closer to mine. "Are you feeling alright? You are biting your lip."

I release my bottom lip and shyly take a conservative step aside, "Mhm. I'm fine, I'm just thinking about making some adjustments to my lesson plans for tomorrow."

I must be a chronic liar, that's the only explanation I can give for constantly having to hide what I'm thinking or doing. Never the less, Lee accepts my realistic explanation and motions us along the village street back to our quaint apartment that we share.

_Maybe one day, I'll be able to open up….just a little bit more._

* * *

**Night quietly falls over Konoha**, ending my long afternoon spent reviewing lesson plans, grading a few papers and checking over extra credit assignments. I've already taken a shower and can fully enjoy the feeling of plush couch beneath my toes. Lee has already left the apartment, probably to enjoy whatever plans he made with Sakura earlier today. I take a relaxing breath. The kitchen and living room lights are off, and only a soft light is emitted from the television. It's the perfect scenario: I'm in my long pajamas, _**alone**_, curled up and drinking a hot cup of decaffeinated coffee, all the while watching a romantic drama I've seen more times than I should. It should be illegal at how well I know the entire script, word for word. And like always, I gasp and tear-up at every appropriate moment, as if my helpless romantic self just stumbled upon it for the first time. Either the director is incredible at what he does or my emotions are still in a rut by the break-up. I'm so wrapped up in the cliché plot that I don't even take notice in the apartment door opening.

"Can't you see he's perfect for you!" I've said this same line countless of times before, but I always feel the need to repeat it every single time during the same scene. I wipe a stray tear stinging the corner of my eyes, "You're so stupid. If I was you, I would…I would…" my head rolls on the back end of the sofa, "choose the jerk too."

"Yamada-san?"

A voice rips me from my melodramatic episode, and my irrational human fear takes over me. I scream bloody-murder as my hands drop the half-cup of coffee on my chest and lap. I don't stop there as I scramble off the couch and face the shadowy figure by the entrance.

"I don't know how you know my name or how you got in here, but stay back!" My shaking hands reach for a pen on the coffee table, and I extend it out in front of me like a deadly kunai. "I have this knife**, **a-and I swear, if you come any closer, I will stick it somewhere in your body, a-and it'll hurt!"

"Y-Yamada-san, it is me!" The adrenaline drains from my ears, and I can hear the familiarity in the person's voice. _Oh jeez, don't tell me…_

The physical world answers me before my thoughts can as the living room lights turn on, revealing a surprised Lee against the wall by the light switch.

"Lee-san," I lower my threatening hand immediately. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were some maniac who broke in."

"Yes, I can tell," he finally speaks; taking a glance at the pen I was about to use as the perfect murdering tool. I'm quick to place it back on to the coffee table along with the rest of my folders and such. His large eyes continue to blink; assessing the unexpected scene I welcomed him home with, "I did not mean to surprise you. I hope the coffee was not hot."

"H-Huh?" I tilt my chin down and see that my whole pajama top and part of my pants are completely stained brown. A groan of humiliation wants to come up but I swallow it hard, "No, it was already lukewarm. Um, I think I'll change now."

I pick up my mug that I dropped on the floor during my escapade and sigh in relief to find no stains on the couch. I keep my eyes fixed away from Lee as I scuttle to the kitchen, place the cup in the sink, and shuffle into my room. I change into a new pair of long pajamas and notice part of my chest and stomach smell of coffee. _Guess it's better to smell like coffee than anything else. _

I quietly walk out of my room and back out into the living room. I notice Lee has already taken a spot on the couch and I join him, taking a seat just a cushion away. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I try to start some form of a conversation,

"So, you're home earlier than I expected." I smack myself mentally, _that sounded so rude!_ "N-Not that I didn't want you to come back or anything –um- did training with Sakura end early?"

_Yup, Smooth Operator Sho. That's what they call me_. I inwardly roll my eyes at my self-induced mockery.

"Surprisingly, it was not training," he answers with a half-hearted smile, unsure if he should believe what he'll say next. "It was a date."

"That's great!" I don't know why, but I'm excited. Partly from wanting to know more about my roommate's more personal life, and of course, me being right about them having more than a friendship relationship. _Being a wallflower does have its perks_, I say to myself.

Adjusting myself to a cross-legged position facing Lee, I shift forward as if I'm going to be told a wonderful love story, "How was it? Did it go well?"

A defeated laugh escapes him, and I can already tell where this is going, "It did not turn out well, or terrible for that matter, since the date did not even happen."

"What? How come?"

"A situation came up for her at the hospital, and so, she was too busy to go out with me tonight."

_Ouch. Poor thing._

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure you'll have another chance." His eyes are lowered to the ground and he nods his head slowly. He looks like a saddened puppy left in the rain, but this only spreads a smile across my lips. _Is this what they call being a Sadist? _No, I'm definitely not one of those! I'm smiling because after a month of living with my roommate, who's usually chipper and polite, I think I'm starting to see something….different.

"You know what though?" I'm wearing a silly smile as Lee fixes his eyes on me, questioning eyebrow quirk and all. "I have a new box of comfort hot cocoa with our names on it. More for you though, but I'd like some too since you forced me to wear most of my coffee a few minutes ago."

His lips arch upwards at my comment, "I did not force you, Yamada-san. I remember you voluntarily decided to shower yourself in it. I think you enjoyed it even!"

I fake a hurt gasp, "Lee-san, I didn't know you were a man of cruel jokes."

"Not always, Yamada-san. But at this very moment, I am guilty as charged."

I giggle and he accompanies me with a laugh of his own.

"I'll be right back." I take advantage of the good atmosphere and hop to the kitchen to fix two cups of hot chocolate. Finishing up with the whip cream, I make my way back to the couch.

"Here you go," I say, gesturing a cup to Lee as I sit down. "I made sure to not make it too hot, so you won't burn yourself."

He smiles and takes the cup into his hand, "Thank-you."

"Mhm," I mumble against the rim of the mug. After taking a conservative sip, to avoid the whip cream catching my nose, I stare bemused at my roommate. It's plain as day that he doesn't drink hot cocoa everyday, and had no problem practically drafting it down despite the barrier of cream.

My teeth catch my bottom lip, to keep from laughing at his new profoundly sweet mustache. The giggle tickles my throat and his gaze falls on me. Okay, I _seriously _want to laugh right now.

"Is there something funny?" His question only makes my giggles worse, and I slowly shake my head disapprovingly.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. _

I take a courageous swig of my hot chocolate. Lowering the mug I feel the cool whip cake my upper lip, "Why, not at all my good sir. I was only admiring your perfectly groomed mustache. Do tell me your secret, and don't spare the details."

Lee gazes at me with brimming curiosity as to what exactly I was trying to get across. A shine of amusement suddenly flickers in his eyes as he catches on.

"Secret, you ask?" He replies, now aware of his fake mustache. Playing along, he pretends to stroke it with care, "My kind fellow, there is none. For you see, this is all natural!"

The building giggles in my throat leap out and I laugh- _**hard**_. Sure, I've chuckled, laughed lightly, but not this time. This time, it's a laugh that I can't control, to the point where I snort. Yes, that's right, snort. I quickly catch myself, and like the genius I am, I slap a hand over my mouth and squish the whip cream all over and into my nose. Immediately, I assume I'll be met with silence and a disgusted look. My stomach falls at the thought.

"You are too much, Yamada-san!" Lee laughs just as loud, if not more so. I'm pleasantly surprised by his reaction and smile as he levels out with a chuckle, "You are truly an interesting person."

"Thanks," I say quietly, timidly wiping my mouth on my sleeve. My roommates humble, but I know he's probably more interesting, I'll just have to be patient and maybe one day…

_One day._


	4. Sooner or Later

**Chapter 3:** Sooner or Later

**I've realized what I had been missing; **it's not my ex, or that blonde harlot strutting about, and definitely not the days where I've sulked like a thirty-year old woman getting her first divorce. My days have been neglecting a certain feminine phenomenon referred to as a 'girls day out'. Haruka introduced the idea at the beginning of the workweek, and scheduled a whole best friend play date for Saturday, which was today.

It was the typical kind of girl date you would imagine: some quirky physical activity in the morning, a healthy lunch, then some window shopping and hopeful purchases by late afternoon. And after all that was said and done, I'm happy to say I took the initiative and invited Haruka over to the apartment for the very first time. I'm excited, and partially worried when I finally introduce my roommate to her. I can _only_ imagine what she'll say, and I'm praying to every god known to every religion that she'll behave.

For now, my roommate still hasn't returned from his training (or whatever he usually does) allowing Haruka and I to continue conversing in private. We are sitting comfortably close to another on the sofa, me sipping at my coffee while she prefers to lap up the finest Maharaja Chai Oolong tea she bought today.

"It's weird, Haruka," I say after a fresh gulp of my hot drink. "It's been three months and there's nothing."

"Nothing?" Her interest is peaked as she momentarily rests her lips on her mug. "Are you sure? I find that hard to believe."

"Positive. I can't point out any flaws in my roommate."

"You're probably not paying attention to the little stuff. If anything, it's subtle and going right over your head."

"I don't know – maybe," I exhale, running a thoughtful hand through my loose hair. "I don't think the word 'subtle' would be the best word to describe him, you know?"

"Not subtle, huh?" My friend repeats, taking a swig of her tea. "But that's not a flaw, I'm guessing."

I shake my head, "Not really, I'm talking more on the line of bad habits."

"Like snoring? Ugh, my husband does it all the time. Annoys the hell out of me, to the point where I wanna' strangle him in his sleep."

"Well, maybe," I sigh, easing my head onto the back end of the couch, "Do you think I'm thinking too much about it?"

Lifting her hand, Haruka creates a space between her index finger and thumb, "I'd say just a iddy bitty little bit. But if you're that curious, then just snoop around a little."

"Haruka, you do know we're talking about a shinobi here. I feel like the moment I step into the apartment he knows exactly where I am at all times. It would be _impossible_ for someone like me to do that."

Haruka's mouth forms a circular shape, "Oh, wow. Does that mean he can hear you use the bathroom or take off your clothes?"

"What? No, he doesn't have super sonic hearing, Haruka. He's just more alert than the average person, and where exactly are you getting these ideas from?"

"Dunno', but what I do know is that you're obviously not confident enough to pull off the simplest job any woman can do." A defeated frown crosses me and she sighs at my doleful look. "What does it even matter, Sho? Are you seriously looking for excuses to hate your roommate or something?"

"No! Of course not! Lee-san is-" I pause midsentence, catching my voice rearing in excitement. My face flushes, and I avert my eyes away from Haruka and down at my mug. "It's just that, there have been times where I've dropped my underwear in the hallway and didn't even notice. Then, the other day, I remember leaving my fiber pills out in the open on the coffee table. Or this one time, where I didn't wash my razor entirely and left it in the shower-"

I'm interrupted by my best friends famous roaring laughter.

"Haruka, it's not funny. It's embarrassing," I frown, mentally pinching her on the arm.

Her raised laughter dies down, leaving her with a lingering gag of chortles, "Oh my god, Sho. Are you kidding me? Those aren't bad habits, they're mishaps! You're not the only one who has them, hun."

"I know, but it's like my roommate doesn't have them at all," I say, and Haruka rolls her eyes as if I'm speaking in tongues, snatching another taste of her warm drink.

"Haruka, I'm serious." I pout further, setting aside my coffee to start a count off with my fingers. "First off, he never leaves anything in the bathroom. Secondly, his toothpaste is always cleaned and capped. And third, I'm starting to believe he does laundry in a bucket inside his room and hangs it to dry outside of his window, because I've never seen not even one sock abandoned in the washer _or_ dryer."

"Honey, listen to me carefully," I feel her hands envelop mine, squeezing them tightly, "You're insane."

I groan and release my hands from her hold, "I knew it. You don't believe me."

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you, Sho," Haruka says, and my brow lifts well into my forehead. _Huh, could've fooled me. _"All I'm saying is that maybe you're taking this whole thing and blowing it out of proportion. I know you probably feel like a terrible roommate compared to him, but come on, if that were the case I'm sure your ass would've been tossed out already."

"I guess," I say soundlessly in turn.

And after a few moments of silence, the waited moment arrives. A pair of keys rattles the apartment doorknob and in enters the green shinobi I've grown accustomed to seeing for the past three months or so. Closing the door behind him, his large dark saucers gaze at my own before shifting to Haruka sitting next to me.

"Welcome back, Lee-san," I greet him meekly, giving a small wave. I then gesture to Haruka with my coffee cup, "This is my best friend and co-worker, Haruka. The one I said was coming over today."

Haruka grins with a wave of her own, "Hey, how are you?"

"Yes, I remember, Haruka-san was it?" Lee paces himself over to the couch with a smile, extending his hand for her to take. "It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Haruka replies, taking his outstretched palm. Shaking it she smirks devilishly, "Oh, that's a strong hand you've got there. I'm sure Sho has wondered how it would feel if that hand cupped her-"

"Bedpost!" I blurt out, nearly dropping my coffee all over me again. _Seriously, bedpost?_ _Couldn't think of anything better?_ I chuckle apprehensively before I continue, "Yeah, you know, it's been a little wobbly lately and I've been needing a _strong helping hand_ to fix it."

"Oh yeah," Haruka chokes on her laughs, turning a cheek to hide her evident amusement. "That bed post sure needs some attention."

I take a moment to shoot Haruka a well-deserved death glare, debating momentarily as to why I continue to be best friends with this person.

"Then I will take a look at it as soon as I can," Lee notably replies to my pseudo-scenario. "How about after our dinner with Gai-sensei and my teammates tonight?"

_Oh, Crap. I totally forgot about that!_

"Right," I agree tensely, shifting a guilt-ridden look from Lee to Haruka. "I guess I should start getting ready now?"

I had completely forgotten that Lee previously invited me to finally meet the inspiration of his life and friends the day before Haruka proposed to hang out. I found the invitation strange, since a dinner proposition with close friends was more fit for a romantic partner than a roommate. I had to remind myself that it was Lee, who's just considerate by nature, and figured it was just an act of friendliness. And so, since the dinner was scheduled at night, I agreed to spend time with Haruka during the day. And honestly, I tend to forget plans unless I'm constantly reminded. I'm so absent minded at times, I don't understand how I've managed to stay employed or have any friends.

_I'm sorry Haruka, Lee. I swear from now on, I'll be more responsible and actually remember when I've made plans with someone._

"You do not need to rush, Yamada-san," Lee says, ripping me from my guilty conscious. "I will take a shower first so that you can say good-bye to Haruka-san properly, okay?"

"Okay," I repeat the word deliberately, watching him politely excuse himself.

Haruka and I remain silent until we hear my roommate enter his room and close the door. From the corner of my peripherals, I think I see Haruka lick her lips.

"**Yeah, I'd fuck him**."

I'm glad I wasn't taking a sip of my coffee, because I would have sprayed us both in it. No, _showered_ us in the caffeinated drink. I'm at a loss for words and desperately trying to compose my urge to have a miniature seizure on the couch.

"Oh my god, Haruka. I can't believe you just said that," I say in disbelief, placing a reserved hand on my warmed forehead. "Please tell me he didn't hear that."

"Even though he's so awkward looking, I'll admit it," taking one last gulp of her tea, she takes a deep breath, "I'd ride him all the way to Suna and back. Let me tell you, it's those weird looking guys that'll surprise you."

"Haruka," I speak firmly, taking the finished mug away from her and placing it on the coffee table. "Do I need to remind you that you're a married women? Because the ring on your finger is obviously not doing its job."

Haruka pouts and whimpers; taking watery-eyed glances towards the hallway leading to my roommate's bedroom, "But Sho, it's not cheating if I just use my imagination. And if you're not going to screw him then I think I have every right to lavish him in my thoughts."

"More like molest," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, Sho?"

"Nothing, I'm going to put these in the sink," I reply, lifting myself up from the couch. I fetch our emptied mugs and head towards the kitchen, taking a minute to wash and dry both. Placing my cups back into the cabinet I return to the side of the couch.

"Oh, Sho, before I go I actually wanted you to watch something," Haruka speaks, pointing an index finger to her black purse beside the coffee table. "In my purse is a children's movie, but there's this scene that seems a little too PG for me to show my class. But I want to get a second opinion before I completely toss the crap back to the video store."

"Alright, I'll take a quick look," I say, bending down to rummage through her purse. Taking out the black cassette I kneel in front of the T.V and turn it on. I gaze down at the cumbersome video player, taking notice its indication that a video is already inside. I go to press the eject button but I'm clumsy and my finger jams the play button right next to it. The screen flashes and I realize I don't regret most of the things that I've done up until this point.

Perhaps after such long inappropriate conversations with Haruka, something like this would happen. I would press the play button on accident, and a perfectly pornographic steamy sex scene with a big-breasted blonde and sizable man _would_ appear on the screen, added with very exaggerated moaning as the piece of resistance.

It's a recipe for disaster, fresh out of the oven, and I'm the first to taste it.

I jam my finger against the eject button and the tape pops out, ridding the screen of obscenities. Unfortunately, the image and sounds remain blistering in my thoughts, despite the room being perfectly quiet. I'm in complete disbelief that I stare blankly at the static dancing across the television screen.

"Um, Sho."

_Oh no._

My head rotates like a wheel in need of greasing. I look over my shoulder towards Haruka and she clears her throat, twitching her head to one side as her eyes are fixed firmly on the floorboards.

_Oh no._

With the same stiffness, my body and attention dare to shift further to face the hallway.

_Oh no! Oh no!_

"Oh," _Crap. _I'm caught in that dreaded eye lock that I would never wish upon anyone. It's that stare where the atmosphere is saying it all, so blatantly that it's choking you to death. To the point where no matter what you say or do – you won't survive.

And I'm having it, right here, right now, with Lee.

_Perfect! You can add this moment to your memory collage! _

My thoughts are trying to be sarcastic with me, but now is not a good time. I'm staring wide-eyed at my roommate, who's staring back at me with the same level of intensity (if not more), with both of our mouths hanging slightly open. They're not open to speak, oh no! They're open to force any oxygen in the air into our lungs so that we don't die of asphyxiation.

Even tough there is a good three yards separating us; I can tell Lee is sweating bullets. His face looks as if it's swelling with a mixture of sweat, tears, and humiliation as he grips his towel with desperation. This display of his only makes me blush and I don't know who's more embarrassed, my roommate or me?

_Both._

Both is a safe assumption.

"L-Lee-san," I can barely make out his name before I see him turn, cowering back into the hallway and into his room, this time practically slamming the door shut.

My head turns back to Haruka, and she can tell I'm in agony. Despite this, she doesn't stop a silly grin creeping on her face, mouthing the words, 'I told you so!'

I flop my hands in exasperation at my sides and she lifts from the couch and walks over to me. Kneeling down, she whispers, "I think I should go now. Call me later, alright?"

I don't say much but give a feeble nod. I watch her longingly as she grabs her belongings and heads for the door, "Bye, good luck!" She says with a wink before walking out the apartment door.

I'm motionless on the floor and I take this moment while no one is watching to slap my face with both my hands. I squish and rub my cheeks to relieve myself and prepare for some damage control. I sit with my hands messaging my face for a good three minutes before gathering my guts to grab the porno video and stand. With caution, I walk into the hallway and stare intently at Lee's bedroom. I gulp down any withdrawal and motion my body to meet his door.

Tentatively, I knock, "Lee-san…can we talk? Haruka just left, so we're alone now."

There's no answer, so I endure with a few more taps, "…Lee-san?"

"I do not want to talk right now, Yamada-san," I hear Lee's muffled voice from inside the bedroom.

"What about the video tape? Do you want-"

"Please, just throw it away."

_Oh boy, it's bad; _I mentally sigh to myself. I take a pensive glance down at the tape in my hand, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip. From my understanding, I'm aware that I'll have to resort to showing him something that I would never bring out of my bedroom under any circumstance. However, the situation at hand makes it the only exception. Without a word I go into my room and scavenge through my underwear drawer, pulling out a book that's only available in the adult literary section of the local bookstore.

Leaving my room I walk back to Lee's door and lean my forehead against the frame, "Lee-san, if you won't talk to me, then could I at least show you something?"

"Yamada-san," I hear his voice penetrate sternly through the gaps between the frameworks, "I do not wish to see what you have for me, and would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me alone at the moment."

_Wow, so he is the 'pouty-ignore-you-all-day-type'. Nailed that one on the head._

"Lee-san, I just-"

"I am sorry, but I cannot see you right now, so _please_, take the first shower…I will take one right after."

_Did he just….what?_

Okay, so that was the second time in less than two minutes that I've been interrupted, adding to the fact I was _politely_ being told what to do. I can't help but tap my toes in an agitated manner, the first time I've ever shown any discontentment in Lee's presence.

"Lee-san," it's my turn to be firm. After taking my time to even console him, I'm not thrilled to be shot down. I've already let one fool boss me around, and I'm not going to let it happen again, "If you don't open this door right now and talk to me like an adult, I promise you, I won't go to dinner. So you can forget about tonight, because in all honesty I can just stay home and get some work done."

Stillness fills the bedroom. I almost call it quits until I hear shifting of the bed, followed by footsteps making their way over to me. I take a step back, anticipation growing in my stomach as my roommate's presence lingers behind the mere door that separates us. Ever so slightly, the door cracks open, revealing two large eyes accompanied by two thick brows and a nose.

"Yes, Yamada-san?"

I shake my head disapprovingly; "I'm not going to talk to you if you're just going to hide behind the door."

Hesitation grips at him and his large eyes avert down to the floor shyly. His orbs close and I can tell he's trying to cultivate every ounce of bravery in his body. His face vanishes back into the room and I jump as the door flies open.

"Yes, Yamada-san!" His voice is raised, eyes still shut, and face pink as the color itself. "I-Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"Oh, um, well," I'm a little taken by his quick burst of energy, but I manage to extend the hand that's carrying the book towards him, "I wanted to share this with you."

Lee blinks his eyelids open, drawing his attention to my prevailing hand. Without a word he takes the book and examines the cover. With a callused thumb he grazes through a few pages, stopping as soon as a specific page captures his focus. I stare mutely, watching his perfectly rounded black eyes trialing the sentences. His mouth gradually transforms into an oval shape and it's my turn to flush.

"Y-Yeah, it's one of those kinds of books," I mumble faintly, tucking a loose caramel strand behind my ear. "So you don't have to be embarrassed about watching those sort of videos. I do the same thing; it's just on paper, with a girly plot that's almost too ridiculous to believe."

He nods with affirmation and closes the book, glancing down at me with an apologetic glint in his dark circles, "I am sorry, Yamada-san. For acting immaturely just now and...having you share something this personal with me, for my sake."

"It's okay," I smile, taking the book from his hold and replacing it with his video. "Think of it as our very first secret. Promise not to tell anyone?"

I raise my free hand and elongate my pinkie.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Yamada-san," Lee grins, wrapping his own pinkie around mine. A small pinkie shake is initiated, sealing the deal.

"She really did have large breasts, though," I whisper thoughtfully to him. "I guess those are the kind of women Lee-san prefers to-"

"I am taking a shower now!" He reddens, throwing his hands into the air and rushing into the bathroom.

"Ah, Lee-san," I speak up, taking a peak into his room. "You forgot your towel on your bed."

He comes out of the bathroom passing me like a flash as he runs into his room, grabs his towel, and zooms right back inside the newly proclaimed safe haven.

I giggle quietly to myself_; I think I'm having too much fun teasing him for the first time._

* * *

**Maito Gai is a character of distinguishable features; **dark bowl cut shaped hair, decently sized nose, thickened eyebrows, and strong cheekbones accompanied with an even stronger jaw line. He's dressed in what I suspect is the usual Konoha shinobi fashion, which is a common pale green vest. As for the spandex, I'm not all too sure if any ordinary shinobi man would agree to wear it.

Except for Lee.

When my roommate considered his teacher as an inspiration, I instinctively accepted it in the figurative sense. I didn't actually believe that it would be completely _literal_ too. I can't help but gawk at the striking resemblance displayed before me. My mind wants to press the idea of Lee and his teacher being related; father, uncle, cousin - anything! But the issue hasn't been touched yet, so I'll continue to accept what's in front of me. Which is just a boy who was coincidentally born looking like another man who isn't his father.

_Sounds about right._

"Sho-san, Lee has told me a few things about you," my head perks up at the mentioning of my name. A tinge of nervousness squeezes my throat; _I hope he hasn't told him everything embarrassing about me. _"You're a teacher yourself, is that right?"

"Oh, yes," I respond quietly. _Phew, thank God, _I sigh in relief. "I teach non-ninja students ages eight and nine."

"Splendid! Then you understand the beautiful relationship that can develop between a teacher and their students," Gai comments, turning his head to momentarily view Lee sitting next to him. Both grin at each other, and oddly enough, I think I see remnants of tears in their eyes. His attention then returns to me, "There really is nothing like it, is there?"

"Not at all," I agree politely, taking a sip of my water.

"Sorry I'm late," A feminine voice interjects, "I was finishing up my mission statement. It's irritating how long they can take."

I tend my view to the end of the restaurant booth, taking notice of a brunette konoichi standing at the edge of the table.

"Hello, Tenten," Lee greets her with an appreciated smile. "I am glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too. Unfortunately, Neji can't make it today. He's in a branch meeting that won't end for another hour."

"That's a shame," Gai frowns at the disheartening news. "But that should be expected, I understand the Hyuuga family keeps him busy."

Tenten and Lee nod in unison, and I simply remain oblivious, continuing to drink my water. I feel a little out of place hearing this short conversation about their non-attending teammate. I'm not too familiar with the ninja world, but I know I've heard the name Hyuuga before. From memory, I know it's a family name, which holds a great amount of prestige. Some how, I feel as if I've read more about the name in the Konoha newspaper, or at least seen a picture of the family's large estate.

"So, Lee," The konoichi starts, pointing her chin towards my general direction, "Is this your roommate that you've been talking about?"

"Yes, this is Yamada Sho," Lee speaks, motioning a hand towards me. "She is a teacher at the Konoha Elementary School."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten," she addresses me with a smile, taking a seat next to me. "Mind if I call you Sho? You can just call me Tenten."

"Oh, okay, " I reciprocate with arched lips. "It's nice to meet you too, Tenten."

After settling down, we all take a few minutes to view the menus placed at the table. I'm not all that hungry, since I had coffee before coming, and order just a small appetizer of steamed pork dumplings once the waiter arrives.

"So, tell us, Sho. What made you decide to move into Lee's apartment?" Tenten asks, handing her menu over to our server.

"I was just about to ask the same question," Gai quickly follows.

"Well, that is," _Oh Crap. _It's difficult to find the correct words to explain my situation. The last thing I want to talk about was my desperate need to escape my ex's apartment after being two-timed.

I wring my hands against my lap, shifting uncomfortably as everyone at the table is waiting for an answer. My eyes lower, feeling sheepish for the lie I'm about to tell, "I was…living by myself for a while. Everything was fine, since I had my teaching and part time job to pay the bills-" _Karma's going to bite me in the ass one of these days. _"But it just got a little too over-whelming, so I decided to quit my part time job and find a roommate. That's where Lee comes in, and we've been living together for about three and a half months."

"Ah, yes, I understand how difficult it can be to support yourself for the first time," Gai nods, folding his arms across his chest, "I remember going through the same thing around your age. But, you're still in the prime of your youth, so you still have plenty of time to gain the experience you need to try again."

"Yes, I know," I respond with a small nod.

"How long do you think you'll live with Lee until you can afford a place by yourself?" Ten-Ten asks.

"How long? Let's see," I continue to twist my hands on my lap. In retrospective, I should've probably prepared myself to answer these expected questions.

I have to admit it to myself; I haven't considered the thought of my future moving date as of yet. With my current salary, it's just not possible to find a comfortable apartment suitable to my standards. The only realistic thing to do was wait for a salary increase or set up another savings account. Or believe that one day I'll actually win more than five hundred ryō on a lottery ticket.

Unfortunately, I'd probably have more luck working the street corner than waiting for a ticket worth five million ryō.

"I was thinking of waiting for at least a year to pass, and hopefully by then my financial situation will be a little better," I finally give an answer. "And if it is, then I'll look for a single apartment right away."

"Sounds like a good idea, Yamada-san," Lee says. "When the times comes, I will be more than willing to help you move."

"Oh, you don't have to, Lee-san," I say while waving my hands dismissively. "I'll probably just hire a moving company or something."

Before anything else can be said, our waiter reappears carrying a tray of plates. It smells incredible; everyone's orders look down right delicious. And I some what regret ordering a measly appetizer of dumplings as they're placed before me. Once all of our dishes are placed at the table, Gai begins to recite a few memorable missions as we eat. In such vivid detail that at some points during his telling's I cringe and lower my chop sticks. Of course, Lee and Tenten are able to continue chewing their food with gusto, even adding a few points from their perspectives. I'm grateful once Gai deviates from a mission story to an explanation of his long-lived rivalry with another shinobi man I have no clue of.

"Here he goes again with that," Tenten whispers to me.

"He seems really into it though," I whisper back, noticing he's practically lifted from his seat with his fists raised and clenched. I even catch Lee mimicking his teacher's level of excitement, "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah, especially when they're together," Tenten sighs while turning to face me. Her brow then raises, "Lee's never like this at home?"

"Um, not really," I reply, and her brows lift further into her forehead. I feel pressured to say more, "I mean, of course he can be a little energetic at times, but never like this."

"Huh, that's strange," Tenten comments with a confused pucker. "He must really be trying."

Now I'm the one slapping on a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing really. You'll find out sooner or later," she says nonchalantly, picking up her chopsticks and taking a noodle into her mouth.

'_Sooner or later'? What the heck does that mean?_

I'm utterly confused, but I don't want to question any more than I should, knowing that I'm really supposed to be listening to Gai at this moment. It's a difficult task but I force my thoughts and attention back to his story. For a brief moment, my mind wonders and my eyes tend to Lee directly across from me. He's being very attentive to his teacher and his body language rouses with each spoken syllable. I can't control my stare and I regret my lack of courtesy as our sights capture each other's.

I stiffen immediately and hastily avert my eyes down at my glass of water. I pretend our gaze never met, like the terrible actor that I am, and reach for my glass. I close my eyes and take a sip. Setting the cup down on its coaster I reopen my eyes again and see Lee already back to listening to his teacher. But something's unusual this time, like there's this whole undercurrent in the atmosphere surrounding him. He's less responsive to Gai's fevered conversation and his hands are held stiffly below the restaurant table.

_Oh no, did I make him feel self-conscious? _

The rest of the dinner goes by like a blur, since I'm caught up in my own guilt-ridden thoughts. I realize I didn't even finish my appetizer and take the remaining dumplings to go. After we all pay for our portions of the meal we walk out to the front of the restaurant. Saying our good-byes, Lee and I wave off Gai and Tenten until their silhouettes disappear within a street crowd.

"I will carry this for you, Yamada-san," I hear Lee say while taking my bag of leftovers from me.

_Ugh, will I ever be able to hold anything for myself while I'm with you?_

So, that's what my mind wants me to say. I have no clue as to why it's being so snarky and ungrateful, but I'm guessing it's just insanely guilty. And now that I'm not even able to carry my own leftovers, it's really taking a toll on my big-girl ego. But I swallow my thoughts whole and give a weak nod, "Okay, thank you."

As we begin our walk back to the apartment, that familiar awkward silence fills the gap between our shoulders. Thankfully, night time in Konoha isn't all that hushed, and the streets are filled with bustling restaurants, busy dinner carts, and open bars with small groups of older men conversing over cups of strong sake.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

I jump a little at the suddenness of Lee's voice and I curse my skittishness under my breath. "Mhm, of course," I say in a matter of fact tone, after regaining my composure. "Gai-san and Tenten are very good people. It's just a shame I couldn't meet Neji."

"I am glad, and hopefully next time you will meet him," Lee responds and I turn my head to glance at his features. I automatically frown, unable to see much with the dimness of the street lamps.

"Lee-san, did you…enjoy it?"

"Yes, the food was especially good tonight."

"That's good," I respond rather slowly. "I just thought that…"

"Thought what, Yamada-san?" Lee questions, without taking a glance down at me. "Did something happen?"

_Like how you pretty much forced your enthusiasm down just because I was looking at you? Then, yes, something did happen._

"I just thought, during dinner…," the words are drying in my mouth. I slow my pace until I come to a complete stop, "Lee-san."

I say his name and he too stops with me, turning to face my direction, "Yes, Yamada-san?"

"Please, be honest with me, do I make you feel unco-"

"Oh, Lee, Sho-san. I didn't expect to see you two this late at night."

I'm not able to finish my sentence before a familiar Konoichi approaches us. It's Sakura, carrying a bag in one hand and a lab coat in the other.

"It is great to see you, Sakura," Lee is the first to respond with a visible smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, I just got off from the hospital," she says with a small reciprocating smile of her own, "I've just been so busy this past week that I haven't had the time to go grocery shopping at all."

"Are you going to go grocery shopping now?" I ask, trying not to be that mousy and uncomfortable third-wheel.

"I think the grocery store is about to close, so I'll have to settle on getting the important things at the convenience store," Sakura pauses for a moment before looking up at my roommate. "Would you like to come with me, Lee? I could use the company."

My eyes tend upward to Lee and I can tell his lips are dying to say yes. They're trembling with hesitation, and I know it's because I'm here. As much as I'd like to walk back to the apartment together, I don't want him to lose another opportunity. The last thing I would want right now is for him to feel obligated to carry my leftovers for me.

"Of course he would love too," I intercept quickly for him, taking the leftover bag from his grasp.

"But, Yamada-san-"

"Don't worry, Lee-san," I cut him off with a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure to put the leftovers in the fridge. So, you go on ahead and I'll head back by myself."

My roommate takes a moment to fully realize that I'm relieving his carrying duties so that he may enjoy the rest of his night with Sakura. And once it clicks, I'm given a smile that…I really want to see again.

I shake myself internally, _what the heck am I thinking?_


	5. Tongue Tied

Chapter 4: Tongue Tied

**It's late afternoon, and Monday night is slowly closing in**. Tomorrow is one of those hallmark holidays that either makes you jump for joy, or jump straight into the deepest ocean possible. And after a Christmas spent with my mother, New Years curled up in bed with a cold, Valentine's beckons the idea of a night spent drowning in pathetic whims.

Well, almost anyway.

I'm stationed at the kitchen preparing to make Valentine's Day chocolates for my class. It's become a habitual thing since I first started teaching, and the kids love it. But they're not the only ones, since I get my fair share of Valentine treats from them and cute little cards. Problem is it's sad to only receive chocolates and love propositions from eight year olds. I don't understand at which point in my life I became a repellent to all living men my age (especially my ex), but I'm slightly afraid to find out.

_Come on, Sho. We both know the answer to that one._

I puff out my cheeks in response to my mocking subconscious. It's becoming that unwelcomed second opinion in my life, and I'm starting to think I need to see a Psychologist.

_Don't even bother. Just accept the fact you're going to be a senile cat lady in the future._

I ignore it and continue laying out the cooking materials on the counter. I'm only distracted once I hear the front door of the apartment open. Pausing, I turn and smile as my roommate enters, "Welcome back, Lee-san."

"Hello, Yamada-san," he greets back, closing the door behind him. He's juggling a few bags in his arms, and I notice a bouquet of flowers peeking out of one of them. "Sorry for being late, I did not expect to take so long."

"It's okay, I just started prepping anyway," I reply while washing my hands. "Was the line long at the flower shop?"

"Extremely," Lee says with a nod, making his way to the kitchen and placing his bags on the kitchen table. "I never knew the day before Valentine's would be so busy."

"Hm, it's kind of expected though. Have you celebrated Valentine's Day before?"

"Not really," he says with a half-hearted chuckle, "holidays tend to pass me by, since I usually spend them training. That or I am scheduled for missions during those times."

"Have you ever thought about asking for those days off?" I ask inquisitively.

"Yes and no," he says with a genuine smile. "I do not have an immediate family and I have never been romantically involved with anyone. So there was no need to ask for holidays off, unless I just happened to be sick on those days."

"Oh," is all that I can squeeze through my pressed lips. I feel my chest ache with some regret for asking and receiving an answer. I wasn't expecting my roommate to freely express his lack of a family. And now that I think about it, he's never mentioned anything about a mother or a father. Siblings also seem to be out of the question at this point.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked._

"Is something wrong?"

"No, sorry," I say, stumbling on my words. I then take a glance at Lee who's now filling a vase with water at the sink; _better change the topic._ "I was just thinking how Valentine's Day will be different for you this year, right?"

"Yes, definitely." He smiles, returning to the table and placing the flowers in the vase. "And now that I have Yamada-san to teach me how to make Valentine's chocolate, tomorrow will be perfect."

A pink tint catches my cheeks. The thought of being the catalyst to his 'perfect day' tomorrow gives me a sense of flattery. _Stop being silly_, I shake my head.

"Even if I wasn't here, I'm sure everything would be just as perfect," I say, dismissing the sentiment_. I need to learn how to take a compliment. _"Anyway, are you ready to start?"

"More than ready," he replies with a grin, taking a spot beside me at the kitchen counter. "What should I do first?"

"Okay, this is what you're going to do…" I start by listing off the ingredients shown, explaining briefly each of their purpose. Because we're making chocolate by scratch, I warn my roommate of the tedious work involved. This doesn't persuade him otherwise, so I take this as encouragement to continue.

We start off by roasting cocoa beans on a pan at a high temperature. We wait for them to cook for a bit, and entertain ourselves by telling each other of our day. Once we hear cracking noises, we prepare to take them out. Allowing them to cool, we then begin by removing the husk of the beans. Usually, this process is time consuming, but Lee's hands are strong and skilled, quickening the process. Next is the grinding, and since we're doing it by hand, it makes it the messiest part.

"Oh no." My whine ushers a questionable look from Lee. I feel like an idiot as I try to rub my nose against my forearm, "My nose itches, really badly."

"Let me help," Lee insists, quickly rinsing and drying his hands. As he inches closer to me I stick my nose a little in the air, and he pinches it continuously. "Is that better?"

"Uh-huh, Thank you." I speak with a nasally voice, and flush when Lee begins to laugh.

"I am sorry," he apologizes between chuckles, noticing my embarrassed pouty face. "Your voice just sounded very funny, and you also have chocolate on your face."

_Darn it, how did that happen?_ _Ugh, I'm such a mess_. I'm about to shy away, but freeze when my roommate runs a thumb over the side of my chin. The walls in my throat close as he proceeds to press his thumb against his lips and tongue.

_What is he doing!?_

"Ack! It is so bitter!" Lee gags, throwing himself over the kitchen sink and rinsing out his mouth.

"O-Of course it's bitter!" My voice is elevated with fluster, and it's difficult to hide the overwhelming heat tingling my complexion. "We haven't even added the cocoa butter, milk, or sugar…jeez."

"That would make sense," Lee admits, rubbing his mouth dry, and returning to my side at the kitchen counter. A silly grin tugs at the corners of his mouth, "I guess I did not think before I acted."

_Good job, Sho. You're the only one who's embarrassed. _

I try to gulp down any remaining inhibition. My subconscious is completely right, but still, _he shouldn't absent-mindedly do things that would normally seduce a person!_

"I'm glad we learned our lesson, but let's continue." I'm triumphant in my mask to hide my embarrassment, and allow my hands to get back to work. Lee joins me as we continue to grind the beans until they become a fine chocolate liqueur.

We pour the liqueur from the pan into a bowl, adding and mixing the following: cocoa butter, sugar, and small increments of milk. I first start off the mixing with a cooking paddle, showing the motion, which Lee must repeat. I pass him the bowl and wooden spoon, watching him as he copies my previous movements. At first he's slow, a bit unsure of himself, as his large eyes shift from the bowl to me. I support him with a smile, and he nods, picking up his stirring pace.

"Good job, Lee-san. You're doing great," I praise, my tone similar to how I speak to my students. It's even slightly humorous when Lee responds with a big smile and quickens his pace, a reaction I would expect from a child.

_I guess even adult boys enjoy a little praise_, I think with a small smile.

Once I signal for him to stop, it's time to start folding the chocolate. And the more it's folded, the oilier the chocolate finish will be. I take over for this task, and pour the chocolate into folds on a separate clean pan. I do this for about a good ten minutes, and Lee some how manages to watch the whole time, like I'm performing some kind of magic trick.

We finally make it to the last step, and pour the smooth chocolate from the bowl into heart shape molds I bought at a cooking store. As soon as that's done, we place the mold trays in the fridge to completely cool and harden over night.

"That should do it for now," I say, hustling over to the kitchen sink and rinsing the remaining chocolate sticking to my fingers. "Tomorrow I'll be waking up earlier to wrap and tie them. So, you'll have Sakura's bag by the time you leave for training."

"I am not letting you wrap them by yourself," his voice is oddly forceful, while polite at the same time, and I'm caught a little off guard. _Woah;_ is the only word that comes to mind. He has started to clean up, and his usual tone returns as he sends a smile my way, "I will be sure to help you in the morning before I leave."

"If that's what you want to do, Lee-san," I respond, taking the bowl we used and running water over it.

"It is." His reply is quick, compelling for the second time, and its unnerving…_Oh. _I can feel his gaze on me, "Yamada-san."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

I give a humble smile, "…You're welcome."

* * *

**The next morning follows, and it's Valentine's Day**. I clamber out of bed at the forsaken hour of 5:30 in the morning, all to wrap the chocolates resting in the fridge. My mind is fuzzy with sleep, and I can barely manage to gather my work clothes needed for my shower. Luckily, once I'm finally blessed with the warm water hitting my bare skin, my conscious slowly starts to wake. I step out of the shower and dry myself, following up with a well-needed tooth brushing and combing.

After I'm finished looking presentable, I step out of the bathroom and make my way into the kitchen. I'm readily greeted by Lee settled at the kitchen table having his breakfast, and the outlines of his body are blurry._ I'm obviously not awake yet, _I grumble to myself, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, Yamada-san." Lee's the first to address me, with an energetic pep that makes me slightly cringe. _He's definitely been programmed to be a morning person._

"Good morning, Lee-san," my voice is soft, embedded with the need to yawn. My natural reflex is to make myself a cup of well-deserved coffee before anything else. _Oh yes, please._ I'm silent as I go through the motions of getting my favorite mug, creamer, and brown sugar.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Startled, I almost knock over my coffee brewer while placing my cup underneath it. I hadn't noticed Lee make his way next to me, placing his cleaned plate in the sink. _Ugh, ninjas. _

"Happy Valentine's Day," I manage to breathe out, despite my brief internal spasm. _At least I'm awake now. _I clear my throat, "Um, I'm just making myself coffee, but you can start taking out the chocolates for me - please."

"Roger, Yamada-san," he says with a small salute. I'm blinking the sleep out of my eyes, watching him speedily take out the trays and placing them on the counter next to me.

_Someone's a little excited for today._

"Thank you, now give me one second." I flip the coffee brewer on, and take a moment to fetch the supplies needed to wrap the chocolates. Once I return, I instruct Lee to begin putting three chocolate hearts in each bag. He's eager to do so, and I continue to finish preparing my cup of coffee. As soon as I'm done, I ease right into what Lee has already started.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Lee asks, trying to start some early morning conversation.

I lightly shrug my shoulders, taking a sip of my coffee, "Nothing in particular. I was invited to a singles party tonight by a co-worker, but I'm not too sure about going."

"Why not?" He persists, glancing over at me.

"I don't know, I'm not interested in those kind of things," I speak honestly.

"I think you should go," Lee replies, placing another chocolate into a bag. "You never know, it might actually be fun. There is also a chance for you to meet someone, Yamada-san."

_Great, my own roommate is lecturing me on having a good time._

"It's easy for you to say, Lee-san. You have a girlfriend."

"Sakura is not my girl friend, as of yet," Lee intercepts calmly, but from the corner of my lashes, I can see a bit of color in his cheeks. "We are simply taking it slow, and enjoying each others company."

"Oh, so you two are dating then," I confirm.

"You could say that."

"What about you, Lee-san?" It's my turn to ask the questions. And on the note of my roommates potential girlfriend, I become ever more curious. "What are your Valentine's plans with Sakura-san?"

"Well," Lee hasn't even begun talking, and he's already wearing a prominent smile. Just by looking at him, I know he's imagining it, and savoring the image in his mind, "Since I knew she would be busy all day and most of the afternoon at the hospital, I made reservations to have dinner at Sukiyabashi at eight tonight."

_Does he seriously mean Sukiyabashi, the five-star restaurant? My god, that place is expensive! _

"Wow, I'm surprised you could even get a reservation," I say with shock sewn into my words.

"Trust me, Yamada-san," he chuckles, exhaling deeply. "It was very difficult, and that is even putting it lightly."

I'll be the first to say that I'm slightly impressed. Sukiyabashi is one of those fancy restaurants where only reservations can insure you a seat at a table. What's worse, there's even a wait list for the reservation list. So, the sole fact he was even able to make it onto the renowned list is really something.

The rest of the time spent tying the chocolate bags in pink ribbons passes with a comfortable silence. Looping the last bag, I place a smile on my lips, "That's the last one. You're free to go, Lee-san."

"Then I will head out now," he brings a smile that matches my own. "Thank you, Yamada-_sensei._"

"You're very welcome," I reply shyly at his words.

* * *

**It's almost ten o'clock at night** and I'm curled up on the couch popping obligation chocolates into my mouth. I'm wearing my favorite silk sleeping pants and matching top, watching another one of my romantic dramas. Once again, I'm spending a night indoors blubbering my eyes out over a trite movie. How did this night turn out to be so pathetic? Well, that's a story in itself.

My day started off as mundane as ever. After my roommate left in the morning, I gathered all of my belongings and headed to work. The day passed as such; take attendance, teach, share Valentines treats during lunch, recess, and more teaching.

I saw my co-worker right after the bell had rung in the afternoon, and confirmed I would be going to her scheduled party. It was such a rush to get home, considering I tutored as soon as school had let out. So, practically tripping into the bathroom and almost strangling myself with my own bra, I managed to get ready and leave on time.

The party was held in a decently sized apartment in the upper side of Konoha. As mentioned in the description of this large get together, it was definitely what I'd call a singles party. Most of the twenty-year old girls looked like over-stuffed sushi rolls with their tight dresses, and the guys just drowned themselves in some sort of aftershave smelling spray. I guess wearing clothes two sizes too small, and burning off people's nose hairs is considered attractive in modern times.

I kept to myself for most of the party, sipping on a weak alcoholic spritzer in the far corner by a bookshelf. I would think of Haruka from time to time, imagining all the colorful language she'd use to describe the people at this gathering. I remember giggling to myself, and missing her. The whole time I wanted nothing more than to have my best friend accompany me, but of course, Haruka is married and was spending Valentines with her husband.

It wasn't always like this, but as growing young adults, this was just the reality of it and I had to accept it.

But during my wallflower tendencies, I was approached by a young man looking as misplaced as I was. We began chatting, and he admitted he was only there to watch over his soon to be drunken friend. I regarded him with my own reason, which was through persuasion by my roommate. Some how, even with my awkwardness, I was able to maintain a decent conversation with him. Things seemed to be escalating well until Mother Nature decided to smite me with her bitchy wrath. That's when I had to leave the party almost doubling over in pain, and fearing a potential stain brewing in my underwear.

And that's how I was forced to return to the apartment in order to flood myself with sweets to calm my ragging menstrual cycle. Unfortunately, although I don't even have a heavy flow, it always feels like someone just jabbed a kunai into my ovaries. On the brightside, I've taken a few painkillers and feeling much better.

I hear the apartment door opening and I quickly wipe away my hormonal tears produced by the movie. I'm especially thankful for all the lights being off, giving me a nice veil to hide my disastrous appeal.

"Welcome back, Lee-san." My greeting is automatic, and I know I don't need to double-check the person who just came in. After living with a Shinobi for about six months, you come to terms with the fact that you've basically signed yourself up for a home security system. And anyone who steps through the door is either the Shinobi you live with or a delivery boy. Other than that, no one else can step in without his or her life being threatened first.

"Hello, Yamada-san," I hear Lee greet back as he closes the front door. I remain silent as I listen to him cross over the living floor to stand behind the couch, "Is everything alright? You do not look so well."

_If I don't look good with the lights off, then I seriously don't want to know what I look like with the lights on._

"Mm, yeah, my…stomach isn't cooperating with me tonight," I reply weakly. As if I was going to be the one to explain the menstrual cycle and all its 'glory' to my roommate.

"I am sorry to hear that. Maybe you should stop eating all these chocolates, if that is the case," Lee says and I can only quietly roll my eyes. _No, this is actually what's saving me. _"I'm guessing you did not go to the party then?"

"No, I did. For a little bit," I murmur, keeping my eyes fixated on the television. "But then I left when I started feeling bad."

"How was it? For the time that you were there," he asks.

I silently plop another chocolate into my mouth. _Ew, caramel_, "It was okay, nothing to amazing. How about you, did your night go well?"

"It did actually," Lee answers, taking a seat next to my lying form. Instinctively I contract my feet to give him more space on the couch. "Sakura really did love them, Yamada-san. The chocolates I mean."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad everything went well for you," I reply, grabbing another chocolate from a heart shaped container on the floor.

"You really should not eat anymore sweets, Yamada-san. It might make your stomach worse."

I frown a little at the insinuation. Since when did my health become such an important factor in my roommate's life? I still can't wrap my head around Lee's personality and each little thing he does. But I guess the excuse of a bellyache was a fairly dumb answer to give him if I wanted to continue eating my pain away.

A small sigh escapes me, and I nod, extending my hand carrying the chocolate to him, "Okay, but I want you to have it if I can't."

"I do not think that is a good idea. I just finished eating and I am still a little full," he says while shaking his head at me.

I shrug my shoulders and motion the chocolate towards my mouth, "Okay, then this will be my last one-"

"Alright, alright. I will eat it if it means saving you from sabotaging yourself," Lee interjects, taking the chocolate from my hold.

I watch as he stares at the round chocolate ball between his fingers, carefully placing it inside his mouth and chewing it slowly. _It's not like it's poison_, I think playfully before tending my eyes back to the movie. Fortunately, It's not a movie I've never seen before. _Crap, I hope Lee doesn't catch me crying if he plans to stay and watch it with me._

"Yamada-san, what kind of chocolate did you give me?" I hear Lee question.

It's a pretty strange question to me, chocolate is just chocolate and you can usually figure out the filling (if it has one) once you bite into it. I'm not entirely sure of the flavor myself, so I humor him and pick up the menu inside the opened chocolate box.

"Let me see," I whisper trailing my finger across the picture samples and descriptions. It's a little hard to read in the dark, but I deal with the little light given off by the television, "I think it was this one, the Guylian Praliné Cream Liqueur which has a sweet alcohol filling in the center."

_Aw, I actually wanted to try that one_, I sigh setting down the pamphlet inside the box.

After satisfying Lee's question I rest my head back on the seating cushion, settling into the scene playing on the screen before me. A few moments pass and I see Lee shift in my peripherals. His form is leaning forward and his hand stretches for the remote on the coffee table. I don't say anything, thinking he's going to turn up the volume. I'm more than surprised when the television turns off, leaving my sight blinded by the sudden pitch-black darkness.

"Lee-san, what're you doing?" I frown against the new situation. "I was enjoying my movie."

There's a brief silence and I'm starting to feel something is amiss. Lying on my side, I make an effort to prop myself on my elbow. My whole body tenses as a hand grips my shoulder and forces me back down. The same hand then turns me on the couch so that I'm lying on my backside. _What's going on_…I lay paralyzed, anxiety cultivating inside me along with the prevailing darkness. I feel the cushions beneath me move as my roommate shifts closer to me, easing in between my legs. A sweat forms at my temples, feeling the heat of Lee's body mix with my own.

_It's so dark, what the hell is going on?_

I'm scared to have my question answered physically. I want to speak, but my breath hitches in my throat as I feel hot fingers venture under my silk shirt, gliding up and down the length of my torso.

"Lee-san, please, stop." I'm choking on my words, trembling under this advancing pressure. Naturally, I react by bringing my hands up to push him away, but they're snatched with one hold of his hand and pinned directly above my head. All it took was one large palm of his to envelop my small wrists. And it's now that I realize how vulnerable I am under his towering form.

"You know, Yamada-san. I have noticed you tend to wear skirts a lot." His hot breath tickles my nose, and I shiver despite the warmth. "It is a shame you are not wearing one right now."

_Holy shit, what does that mean? _

I'm speechless; watching this shadowy figure, which I don't want to believe is my roommate, unzipping his Shinobi jacket. The sound makes all the muscles in my belly clench, masking the small fragment of pain present in my uterus.

"L-Lee-san, we can't. I'm on my-" I want to call out more, but I'm muffled as his lips suddenly posses my own. Then his free arm wraps around me, pulling me closer to him until I feel my breasts condense into his chest. I'm so embarrassed, I seriously want to cry- but everything is moving so fast that I just can't. The kiss continues to deepen, and I'm literally tongue tied as his tongue thrusts past my lips, entwining with my own. Immediately, I'm met with the taste of chocolate and alcohol.

_Wait…alcohol? _

I can't believe what I'm starting to formulate in my mind.

_Seriously, there's just no way. It's such a small percentage; it would be ridiculous for him to…_

I'm distracted from my thoughts as my tongue and lips are released, leaving me panting for air. My violet eyes are wide, now fully adjusted to the darkness. Finally, I'm able to catch a glimpse Lee's orbs, appearing covered half way by his eyelids. His cheeks, against the almost pitch-black room, are a shade darker than the rest of his complexion.

_I don't believe this._

"You're drunk, Lee-san," I say weakly between my catching breath. "Please, you don't want to do this with me, at all, I'm not Sakura. I'm your roommate."

"Some of the things you say may be true, but…" I gulp hard as he gazes down at me with saucers ready to devour me. "What if I told you, that as far as I am concerned, you underneath me is all that I am interested in at the moment. So, I suggest you familiarize yourself with what I have just said, Yamada-_**sensei.**_"

_Holy hell, is he always this over-whelming when he's drunk? _

My mouth goes dry at his words. I can't fathom the idea of going any farther than I already have with him- I'm at my limits end.

My breathing goes ragged once more as his lips take over mine. It's fevered and almost desperate, and I can barely keep up. I moan at a new arising sensation in my stomach. I flush as I feel Lee's lips smirk against mine. _Oh no, I-I can't actually be enjoying this now. _I gasp as my lips are set free, but are pressed to hold in the small moans urging to come out as Lee's lips meet my neck_. Oh god, who taught him this? I thought he was a virgin!_ I bite my bottom lip, trembling at the sucking impression being made upon the side of my throat.

_Please don't leave a mark, please don't leave a mark, please don't leave a mark!_

I chant the not so promising words inside my head. By the way my situation is unfolding, wearing a turtleneck for about a week is becoming a plausible reality.

I squeak like a struggling mouse in a trap, feeling Lee's hot touch follow an invisible trail down my stomach towards my pelvis. His fingers play and tug at the elastic band of my sleeping pants. _I-I can't do this any more; _I blush considerably, assimilating his next move. His lips have left my neck, leaving it to rest as he buries his nose into my hair.

"I wonder if you know how cute and small your body is, Yamada-san." I quiver at the sensual undertone; his aroused breath against my ear, "I am thinking if there is a chance I might break you…the thought of it is driving me _crazy_, and I am very curious to find out."

_Find out_? I'm screwed; he's incredibly strong, agile, and an over all well trained Shinobi- _I'm going to be torn apart by him!_

I squeal, finding that my silk pants are slowly being pulled off. I'm twisting and wreathing, knowing the lace of my underwear is gradually being revealed.

"Lee-san, you light weight idiot!" I cry out in embarrassment. My sight becomes blurry, seeing traces of scorching tears stinging the corner of my eyes_, _"If you love Sakura…than you're the absolute worst. You're starting to remind me of the person I really hate the most."

"The person you hate the most?"

My eyes widen. He almost sounds sensible, but I can't tell. Luckily, my words some how ease his hold on my wrist, and I'm not letting this chance to escape pass me. I quickly slip one hand free and plant it firmly against his face. It's still dark, so I don't know which part I've hit, but I know the shock was enough for him to regress. My other hand is let loose, and I press both my palms against his chest and shove him away. As soon as his weight leaves me I stumble off the couch, staggering on my feet as I try to create a safe distance between us.

"Huh? Why is my lip bleeding?"

My chest is rising and sinking uncontrollably. Hearing Lee speak normally is only a minor relief after all that just happened. _Thank god, I think he's sober now._

"Yamada-san," I stiffen as Lee says my name. It's still dark, I'm still shaken, and I can only make a small pathetic noise in the back of my throat. There's a pause before Lee speaks, "What..happened?"

* * *

**The kitchen area is completely silent.** I'm sitting in a chair directly in front of Lee next to the kitchen table, with my right arm out stretched towards him. I'm completely still as he quietly and slowly wraps my wrist with one of his extra bandages. Unfortunately, I sprained my wrist when I intentionally punched him. I didn't notice when it first happened, since I was chalk full of emotions. But gradually, after the whole frenzy, my mind recognized the pain in my joints.

I guess you could say this Valentines Day wasn't the greatest. The combination of everything that happened today has definitely thrown me into a disheartened stupor. But I don't seem to be the only one; I'm staring directly at a conflicted Lee who hasn't dared look me in the eye after hearing everything from me.

_Ow,_ I flinch under his care.

"Sorry…" his voice is almost inaudible as he continues to wrap my palm and wrist. I know his apology is for multiple things, but I don't bother to recognize it. Even after being showered with apologies I still can't say the simplest _'I forgive you'_. I understand it wasn't completely his fault, but I'm still so frightened and angry.

"You should have told me you couldn't have any alcohol," I mutter loud enough for him to hear.

His head barely tilts up, and I catch a glimpse of his slightly swollen lip._…I should apologize for hitting him later._ He meets my gaze for no more than a second before tending his attention back to my hand.

"I know, I should have," Lee replies quietly, finishing his work on my wrist. "I honestly did not think that would ever happen, especially with you anywhere near me. I am very conscious of my problem, Yamada-san… I just did not…I did not think that would…I am sorry."

I don't say anything. I return my hand from his hold, and place it on my lap. The mute answer I give him doesn't fair to well with him. His head is hung in clear self-loathing, staring down at his balled hands positioned at his knees.

"I do not know how many times I should apologize for my actions, but I will as many times as you need me to say it." His voice is shaking, and I feel so uneasy just listening to him. "I understand if you decide to move after all that has happened. But just know that I am sincerely sorry, and that there has never been a day where I have not been grateful to have been in Yamada-san's company."

My violet eyes lower solemnly. Although his jet-black hair is covering his face, I can see wet drops fall onto his wrapped knuckles. It's clear to me that his feelings are genuine, and that his intentions were never ill from the beginning. Things just got a little out of hand way too quickly, beyond either of our control. It was simply negligence on both our parts, his part being the fact he didn't tell me about his special condition and mine, well…in hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have pressed him to eat that chocolate.

I take a solid intake of air, _Okay_ - _I think I've calmed down a bit. Time to help someone else do the same._

I stand from my chair and take a seated position on my knees right in front of Lee. His tense form doesn't budge, and I figure he doesn't want me to see his sulking face.

I'm hesitant to speak, trying to form something meaningful and coherent to say. It's definitely not as easy I want it to be. "Lee-san…hey, it's okay." I keep my voice soft and light. The last thing I want to do is speak to his sensitive nature with an iron tongue. "Everything's fine- I'm fine. I mean, I'm still a little shaken but…we've been living together for six months now, and I know you wouldn't harm me purposefully. Things just got way out of control – for the both of us."

"You do not have to say all these things to make me feel better, Yamada-san," I hear Lee choke out.

"You're right, I don't have to…but I want to," I say with a small smile. I'm in the moment of comforting this suddenly delicate twenty-year old Shinobi, and I place my good hand on top of one of his stiff palms. "It's okay to be yourself, Lee-san. I just wish you could have told me sooner about your reaction to alcohol. Those things are really important to know, not just for my safety but yours as well. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes, I understand," he nods his head feebly, and I can't help but compare him to one of my students during this moment.

"Good," I reciprocate with a nod of my own. "Now, I'm still a bit upset with you, but I'm willing to forgive you. And that's only if you stay up to watch another movie with me since you interrupted the first one I was watching."

Instead of a verbal response, which I was expecting, I'm suddenly wrapped in my roommate's arms. He's leaning over the chair, holding me securely but gently while his forehead rests on my shoulder. I'm not scared by his touch, because I know everything's fine – _we're_ fine.

"Thank you, Yamada-san," he whispers to me.

"Mhm," I mumble, patting his back. _Is my shoulder wet? Jeez, what a big baby. _My lips then curl to form a simple smile.

_We're going to be just fine._

* * *

_**AN:**__Thank you everyone for the recent reviews and encouraging me to write on, it really helps motivate me to write up new chapters in lesser time! I apologize in advanced if this chapter caught you a little by surprise. (Trust me, it actually caught me by surprise!) This is honestly, and I'm not lying, when I say that this was my very first time writing anything so...well, sensual? I hope it wasn't so terribly written, haha! __  
_

_Once again, thank you all for reading, and please drop a review/comment/critique or even a suggestion. I'm open to everything!  
_


	6. Monkeys

Chapter 5: Monkeys

**Another three days roll by**, leaving behind an interesting Valentine's Day. Although the recent incident between my roommate and I was settled, there's this prominent change in our behaviors. As much as I don't want to admit it, we do subtly avoid making any sort of contact for long periods of time. For instance, if we happen to be in the same six-foot proximity for more than fifteen minutes, one of us will make up some random excuse to leave. And when it comes to the living room couch, I feel as if my roommate shudders and tries to abstain from sitting on it altogether (especially with me on it). Personally, I'm not put off by it, despite what happened. Maybe I'll have an uncomfortable reoccurring memory here and there, but not enough for me to actually alienate a piece of furniture.

I want to coax Lee into sitting on it again, whether I'm on it or not, but I guess I'm not one to talk. I've caught myself flinching more than usually when around him. I'm already jumpy by nature, but now it's as if I have a problem and should be popping pills hourly. I remember walking into the bathroom just as my roommate was coming out, and once our elbows brushed I threw myself against the wall. I can honestly say I feel bad for being this way, knowing I'm just making our awkward relationship at the moment even worse. But I'm trying, I really am.

_All I want are for things to go back to the way they were._

"Sho, are you even paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

"Huh? Oh, um…" My lips form a pressed line. My eyes lift from some random spot on the floor to view my mother. Her brow is furrowed in an agitated manner; a look I've been familiar with since I was younger. A sigh escapes her, making the creases next to her lips visible. She reaches for something in my grasp, takes it, and places it back onto a shelf.

"Honestly, Sho. Here I am trying to tell you something important and all you do is stare at your feet while holding a bar of chocolate."

A clear frown possesses me, "I wanted that chocolate."

"You already have enough. I'm fairly certain three chocolate bars will do you just fine," she responds with a pinched frown of her own.

I puff my cheeks a little. _I'm the one who's paying for it, what should it matter_? Once again, I am grocery shopping with my mother, which we now consider a form of mother-daughter bonding. As per usual, I can never buy all the things I would like; since my mother tosses some of the things I want out of the cart and replaces them with foods I hardly even eat. I don't complain though, since I don't particularly like arguing with my mother in public. Therefore, I settle on the idea that this is only a once in a while kind of thing, and just allow the woman to do as she pleases.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" My mother asks in a lecturing tone. I simply nod, tailing behind her as we go down the aisle. "Good. Now, as you know, your aunt is scheduled for breast reconstruction tomorrow afternoon and her husband is out of town. Recovery is said to take two weeks after surgery, in which time you will need to take care of your little cousin for at least a week until I return from my business trip."

_Oh shoot…I forgot to tell my roommate about this. _

"Alright, should I pick Endo up from pre-school tomorrow?"

"If you could. It would be extremely helpful since I have to start packing tomorrow," my mother replies, placing a small amount of bagged tomatoes into the cart. "And do tell your roommate that I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If it weren't for this business trip, I would have cared for him all two weeks."

"Oh, I'm sure Lee-san won't mind. I have this feelings he's really good with children."

My mother pauses in her steps, turning to face me, "Sho, you are making it sound as if you haven't told him."

"Well," I bite my bottom lip, "not yet, but I will when I see him today."

"Sho," my mother gives me her famous shoulder slump, "You know better than to leave things to the last minute. Don't ever do this to your roommate again; it's very inconsiderate. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, mother," I speak inaudibly, tucking a guilty strand of hair behind my ear.

I hear my mom gasp and I cower at this unexpected reaction.

"Honey, what happened to your hand?" My mother's tone immediately switches to concerned mode, taking my bandaged wrist in her wrinkled palm. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, mom, I'm fine," I quickly assure her, taking back my hand. As if I want to throw my mother into hysterics by telling her _everything_ that happened on Valentine's Day, "I just have carpal tunnel from grading papers, that's all."

"My poor baby," my mother speaks, rubbing my shoulders tenderly. It's amazing how my mother go's through so many mood swings. One moment she's disciplining me, the next, I'm being spoon fed with a smile, "You shouldn't work yourself so hard. You should really look into taking a vacation sometime soon."

"I would, but I don't feel confortable leaving my students with a substitute teacher," I reply, because honestly, I'm afraid of what my students will do to the substitute. I shiver as I recall all the horror stories I've been told by some of the school faculty.

"I understand," my mother nods, pausing a moment before speaking again, "We should probably stop here with the shopping. I don't want you to have to carry so many grocery bags by yourself with that wrist of yours."

"Sounds good to me," I agree with an appreciative smile.

* * *

**Tomorrow eases in rather quickly**. And I can only say that I'm very fortunate to have such a complacent roommate. As soon as I returned from my grocery shopping the previous day, I told him right away what he could expect during the up-coming week. My sudden news didn't seem to throw him off in a negative way, although he was slightly surprised. But after digesting my words he gave me a prominent grin and thumbs up with the 'Okay'.

_I will definitely pay him back for this, some how. _

"Cho, look. I'm making a turtle," I hear my cousin bleat next to me.

At the moment I'm juggling three jobs at once: watching over my baby cousin, playing with glue and hard pasta pieces, and grading the never-ending piles of homework. I take a moment from my work and fiddling with macaroni pieces to pay attention to my cousin.

"Aw, he's so cute, Endo! Are you going to name him?" I ask with plenty of enthusiasm.

"His name is turtle, because he's a turtle," he speaks plainly, staring up at me with adorably large brown eyes.

An amused giggle escapes past my smile, "Can't argue with that logic, can I?"

Endo shakes his head, wiggling his whole little body in the process. I chuckle at his quirky little action and brush the blondish bangs from his eyes. He smiles to himself and goes back to clumsily placing his macaroni pieces on his paper. Just as I'm about to go back to grading, someone enters the front door of the apartment.

My eyes briefly float up to catch a glimpse of my roommate before retuning back down to my work, "Welcome back, Lee-san. How was your day?"

"Very good, thank you," I hear him respond automatically. Our greetings have certainly become a regular and expected thing now. "Would this be your cousin?"

I look up once more, shifting my gaze from Lee to my little cousin, "Mhm. This is Endo. Say 'hi' Endo."

"Hi," he says shyly, not bothering to look away from his turtle masterpiece.

I watch with a smile as my roommate makes his way over, kneeling down next to my cousin and extending his hand out, "Hello there, my name is Rock Lee. It is nice to meet you, Endo."

My little cousin quietly turns his head, shifting his stare from Lee's out-stretched palm to his face. His small hand is covered in glue, and before I can say anything, he smacks it against my roommates brow, "You have big eyebrows."

"Oh no. Endo," I quickly reach over and take my cousins messy hand away from my roommates face, placing it back onto his paper, "Your hands are covered in glue and are all sticky. You can't touch others with icky hands."

"But they're big," Endo confirms something I already know, wringing his hands against the glue on his macaroni sheet.

"Even if they are, you shouldn't touch others without their permission, okay?"

"It is fine, Yamada-san," Lee stands up with a smile. "I can wash if off easily."

"At least let me help you clean it off," I respond, lifting myself up as well. "I'll be right back, Endo. I'm just going into the kitchen."

He bobs his head up and down and I take this opportunity to follow Lee into the kitchen area. I take a piece of paper towel and wet it, motioning it to Lee's right brow.

"You do not have to do this for me. I am more than capable of doing it myself," Lee speaks, trying to take the wet paper towel from my hold. I expected this much, and maneuver my hand so that he's not able to take it.

"I never said that you couldn't, but as Endo's current baby sitter, I'm responsible for his actions," I say promptly, keeping his hands at bay as I wipe his brow.

A frown tugs at the corners of his mouth while his saucers remain large with concern, "How is your hand?"

"Better," I reply, taking a step back. My eyes tend to his lips, "I see your lip has gotten better. That's good."

"Yes, but it was hardly anything," he brushes it off with his comment.

"Still," my voice is quiet, faintly recalling the moment when it happened. Some how, my hand tingles with the memory, "I'm not sure if I've said it before, but I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Please, Yamada-san, you do not have to apologize," he begins to inform we, with a sure look of liability written all over his face. "I am the one who is sorry, and should be for very obvious reasons. Your actions were completely necessary."

"Still I-" I'm unable continue my sentence. From my peripherals I catch the sight of Endo making his way over, and sure enough, with hands messier than ever. His hands are stretched out in front of him and I already know where this is going. Before my little cousin is able to place his goopy hands on my roommate's pants leg, I swoop him up into my arms.

"What do you think you're doing with those hands, young man?" I breathe, cradling my cousin on my hip. His round eyes lower in evident shame, and he buries his face in my shoulder to hide. An amused look crosses me, "Mhm. That's what I thought sticky-hands."

I then turn back to my roommate, "Sorry, he just turned three not too long ago."

"I understand." Lee returns with a smile, "Would you like to use the shower before me?"

"I would love to, thank you," I say, noticing Endo's hands have tangled themselves in my hair. _Everyone in this house is going to be covered in glue, macaroni, and glitter by the end of the week, _"Come on, Endo. Let's get squeaky-clean for dinner. Did you finish your macaroni turtle?"

"Yeah, I finish," I hear his muffled voice against my shoulder. I nod and excuse myself from Lee's presence.

With my little cousin still on my hip, I gather both of our clothes with one hand from my room. With what little maneuverability I have left in either hand, I managed to open the bathroom door and enter. Placing the clothes on the covered toilet seat and setting down Endo, I prepare a warm bath for both of us. Since my little cousin is only three and related to me, I don't see the harm of bathing together. Not only that, but it'll kill two birds with one stone.

Once we're both ready, I help Endo inside the bathtub before I ease into it myself.

"Warm, huh?" I infer, gathering a cup of water with my hands and pouring it gently over my cousin's head.

"Uh huh," my little cousin agrees, tickling the surface of the water.

"Did you have fun at pre-school today?" I continue further, beginning to lather his head in shampoo.

"Yeah, we made snacks," he replies, closing his eyes as I rinse the suds from his hair. "Celery and peanut butter tastes good."

"Mm. That does sound yummy. Would you like me to make you some for your lunch box tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Endo pipes up, splashing the bathtub water a little.

I giggle and hold him still as I apply the conditioner onto his tuff of wet hair, "Alright, you got it."

There's a moment of comfortable silence as I wash the conditioner from his hair.

"Cho, why's that mister with big eyebrows here?" Endo questions abruptly.

"Hm? You mean Lee-san," I glance down at him, beginning to apply some shampoo to my own hair. "Well, we live together. That's why."

"Oh," he drawls out, rocking back and forth against the water. "Is he–um, like what my daddy is to mommy?"

I gulp down a lump of embarrassment in my throat, and shake my head lightly while pouring some water over my head, "No, Endo. We're not like mommy and daddy. We're more like friends who just live in the same house."

"Okay," he nods, running his hands through his wet hair. "But I thought that- um, only mommy's and daddy's lived together, cause' they like to wrestle and make monkey noises before they sleep."

_Oh jeez, what has my aunt done to my poor unassuming cousin?_

"What? That's just crazy talk," the lump of embarrassment is coming up again, but I try to play it off. Not so convincingly I might add.

"Nu-uh! It's true!" My little cousin squeaks, jumping a little with each word. "I saw'd it with my two eyes."

_Oh my lord._

"I think you were just imaging things," I speak nervously; trying to distract him by grabbing the soap, "Alright, lift your arms up way-way up!"

He does so, shooting his arms out of the water and above his head. I begin lathering his arms, trying to prompt a different subject, but he still persists, "I wasn't imagining. Daddy was like 'oh-oh!' and mommy said 'ah-ah!'- just like monkeys."

"That just sounds so silly," I'm trying to veer this discussion anywhere but where it is now, and I'm failing miserably at it.

"Do you and mister big eyebrows make monkey noises together, even though you're not mommy and daddy?"

"Oh! No-no, definitely not." I sputter, practically squeezing the soap right out of my hands_. I seriously didn't prepare for these types of questions_. "Like I said before, me and Lee-san are just friends. Okay?"

His large brown eyes squint at my answer, and his lips pucker, "Cho, you big-fatty liar."

"H-Huh?" I choke, blinking wildly at his forthright statement. This is seriously the one time I'm not lying.

I watch as Endo sits up a little, extending a small finger to the back of my neck, "You've got a monkey bite right here."

_No way! It must have been hiding behind my hair this whole time._

"Y-you mean this?" My voice is filled with fluster as I touch the back end of my neck_. Alright, now it's time to lie_, "This is just a mosquito bite. They've just been so pesky lately, right?"

My little cousin settles back down, taking in my reply as he stares down at the bubbles floating on top of the water in thought, "But my mosquito bites are red. How come yours is purple?"

I shrug my shoulders, faking the same level of confusion, "I don't know. Must be a special kind of mosquito."

"Mm, yeah," Endo finally agrees, and I smile victoriously.

_Mission 'totally convince my little cousin that my hickey is a mosquito bite' success._

* * *

**It's just a little bit before dinnertime**, and lucky for me, I was able to find a turtleneck to hide the apparent mark stamped on my neck. At the moment, I'm organizing all my work for tomorrow on the coffee table. Endo on the other hand, is happily drawing with his colored pencils. Thankfully, glue isn't the only thing that entertains him. I'm just hoping my little cousin doesn't have this urge to draw on the walls, my roommate, and everything in between.

After stacking a neatly labeled folder off to the side, I take a glance towards the kitchen. It's just one more minute till the chicken I've placed inside the oven is close to perfection. I lift myself up from my seat on the floor and head towards the kitchen. I arrive just in time to intercept the obnoxious beeping noise emitted by the stove. I mitten up and ease the golden chicken right out. I'm actually surprised by the positive results. I'm more of a baker than anything else, so cooking meats or anything non-sweet related doesn't usually turn out in my favor.

In any case, I'm thankful to have managed to make a flavorful meal of chicken, rice, and vegetables. _Thank you, mother_, I chime in my head and make a mental note to bring my mother grocery shopping with me more often.

Finishing the final preparations, I place two plates on the kitchen table for my little cousin and I.

"Endo, dinners ready. Come to the table please," I speak up, washing my hands at the sink.

"Okay," I hear him pipe up, entering the kitchen with a hop.

"Come here you little bunny, you need to wash your hands too," I say, scooping him up into my arms and helping him reach the sink. He washes his hands quickly and wiggles out of my arms and into one of the seats at the kitchen table

Just as I'm about to sit down and enjoy my dinner, a thought forms at the back of my head. _Hm, I do have extra food left….maybe Lee would like some?_

"Lee-san," I call out from my spot next to the table. I wait patiently as I hear a door open from within the hallway and footfalls coming closer.

"Yes, Yamada-san?"

_Woah._

"Oh, um," my speech pattern wavers as my roommate emerges out of the hallway and into the living room. I'm completely caught off-guard by my roommate's new wardrobe. Instead of his usual green attire, he's show casing recently pressed dress pants, shirt, shoes, and complimenting tie. Even his bobbed haircut is slicked back.

_Now this is definitely new._

"Well, I was just – um," I'm having trouble forming a coherent sentence. And those enormous eyes of his staring right at me aren't helping either, _Maybe I'll stare at his tie or something_, "I was just going to offer you some dinner, but it looks like you're going out tonight."

Lee gazes down at himself and fixes his cuff-sleeve with a grin, "Surprisingly, I know. Sakura invited me to a dinner party hosted by one of her co-workers."

"Sounds fancy," I comment, examining him from his shiny hair down to his polished shoes.

"It is," he replies with a soft chuckle. "I do not normally dress like this. Actually, I should take that back_. Never_ have I dressed for this kind of occasion. So you can only imagine how much trouble I had finding something for me."

"I'm sure. I bet you would wear a jump suit if you could," I say humorously.

"There would be no reason to bet on it, since you would surely win." He grins, matching my level of witticism. He then clears his throat and I notice my little cousin is trying to ward him off with weird facial expressions.

"Please don't do that, Endo. It's very rude," I sigh with a shake of my head.

"It is alright, I should be going anyway. Would not want to make Sakura wait," Lee admits, making his way to the front door. "Enjoy dinner you two."

"Thank you, we will." I smile and give a small wave. "Have fun with Sakura."

There's a pause in Lee's step as he's exiting the front door. His shoulders slightly lower, and I debate whether my comment sounded a bit out of context. I'm quickly assured otherwise once he turns to forward me a pinch of a smile, "Of course, I always do."

I nod just as he exists and shuts the door. I don't know exactly why, but I'm furrowing my eyebrows down at my meal. Again, I'm probably over thinking things, but it almost seemed as if my roommate was a little…_sad?_ I shake my head and rid myself of the thought.

"Cho, who's Sakura?" I hear my cousin question.

I look at him, and smile as he takes in a sloppy mouthful of rice. "One of Lee-san's friends."

"Oh, okay...are _they_ gonna' make monkey noises?"

I bring up my hand to his cheek, brushing away a piece of white rice sticking to his skin, "Close your mouth when you chew, Endo. Or else you'll get food all over your cute pajamas."

I don't take to answering his question. The answer bubbling inside makes my chest clench. I frown at the feeling.

_I don't want to think about It right now._

* * *

**The funny thing about weather is that it can come when you least expect it**. It's not even the rainy season in Konoha, yet it's pouring cats and dogs. I can barely make anything out of the pitch-black storm raging outside the living room window. And once thunder and lightening are involved, you can kiss the electricity good bye. To make matters slightly worse, I have just discovered that my little cousin is terrified of storms such as these.

I'm seated at the couch with a shaken Endo burying and sobbing into my side. I've taken the liberty of wrapping him and myself in the coziest blanket I could find in my closet. I don't have much experience with handling children with this particular fear, but I'm lending all my warmth and attention, hoping for the best. Fortunately, I found a candle, which I've lit to keep some of darkness at bay and ease my little cousins fear. Now, I would have done this all in the comfort in my room, but without electricity, my room is just minutes away from becoming a steam room. After living in this apartment for about six months, I've noticed that the living room does get the coldest. Surely, it will stay cool for a while, until the power decides to come back.

"It's alright, Endo. I'm right here." I coo softly, caressing his head with my cheek. "Nothing's going to hurt you, I'll make sure of that."

Only wails and more sobbing answer me. Another clash of thunder encourages his cries, and I bring my little cousin closer and rub his back_. I hope the storm passes soon; _I sigh at the thought.

Between the clamor of the storm, I hear the front door forced open, filling the living room with the sound of pounding rain. My little cousin cowers at the brief onslaught of noise just before the door closes. I turn towards the front of the apartment, blinking blindly through the dimness of the living room.

"Yamada-san, may I ask a favor from you?" The voice belongs to my roommate, and it's mixed with slight panting. The sounds of raindrops trickling onto the wooden floor also accompany him, "Would you mind bringing me a few towels? I do not want to track water all over the apartment."

"Of course, give me one moment," I reply, attempting to get up. My body hesitates mid way, knowing my little cousin is latching onto me for dear life. I take him into my arms and cover him with the blanket, hiding him from any lightening in sight.

I quickly shuffle into the hallway bathroom, plucking two towels hanging on the bathroom door, which I know belong to my roommate. Clumsy as I am, I drop a towel once I step out into the hallway. I struggle to pick it back up, knowing I'm balancing a three year old in one of my arms. Never the less, I recover and make my way over to my roommate.

"Here are your towels, Lee-san-" As I approach him, I don't take into consideration before hand that there might have been a puddle forming around him. I make an awkward mouse sound as I feel myself slipping. Luckily, my roommate has an amazing reflex reaction and latches onto my upper-arm, keeping me safe on my feet.

_Phew, that was close. _

"Please be careful. The floor around me is very slippery," Lee informs me, still keeping a steady hold on me.

"I realize that now," I reply quietly, shifting out of his touch and handing him his towels.

"Thank you." He relieves me of the towels and immediately puts them to use. I'm about to leave him to dry himself in private until I hear him speak, "Is there something wrong with your little cousin?"

I nod my head, rubbing my cousins small back through the blanket, "Endo's a little scared of the bad weather."

"That is understandable," he comments, rubbing his towel over his jet-black hair. "I used to be the same way, believe it or not."

"Really?" I blink at the new information provided by my roommate. As of right now, I can't really imagine Lee being scared of a little lightening and thunder, even if I picture him younger.

"You sound surprised," he chuckles at my response. "But it is true. I have had old fears, storms being one of them. And now that I am older, I notice I have new ones."

"New fears?" I shift my little cousin on my hip, continuing to watch my roommate dry himself. "Such as?"

Lee pauses for a moment, and it feels like the same pause I noticed before he left on his date earlier in the night. I'm vaguely aware of a half-hearted smile playing across his lips as he resumes what he's doing, "That is something I will have to tell you another time. Once I finish drying, I would like to help you take care of your little cousin."

"Oh, you don't have to." But just as I say this, I gulp down my resistance as I feel his round eyes dig into me for some compliance. _Stop being so dismissive Sho, and willingly take some help for once,_ my subconscious nags, convincing me further. "Um, actually, I'd appreciate the help. Thank you."

Lee nods, gathering his used towels into his arms, "I need to take a quick shower fist, and then I will join you out here in the living room."

"Mhm, take your time if you need it," I reply, carefully making my way away from my roommate and taking a seat once again on the couch with my little cousin. I hear him agree and cross the living room into the hallway, entering the bathroom. _I hope he doesn't slip in there;_ I think worriedly to myself. I trust that since he's a ninja, a little darkness won't catch him off guard. On the other hand, if I were attempting to take a shower in the dark, you could definitely expect the outcome of a murder scene within the first five minutes.

After ten minutes of waiting and running a reassuring hand over my little cousins back, Lee appears in his normal wear (minus the vest) into the living room. I smile as he approaches, "So, what's the plan?"

"You will see," he grins back at me.

I watch with brimming curiosity as he kneels in front of where my little cousin is shivering against me inside the blanket. I slightly unravel us, allowing Lee to catch a glimpse at the three year old.

"Hello, Endo. Yamada-san has told me you and thunder storms do not get along very well." Although my roommate is met with continued sobs and not even a bat of a lash, he remains persistent with a smile, "You know, I used to let thunder storms bully me all the time, but one day I said 'no more!' And do you know what I did?"

I'm shifting in my seat, feeling my little cousin respond to my roommate by finally revealing his sulking face. His cute face is covered in sticky tears and boogers tempting to drip from his nose at any second. And as much as I want to just wipe him down, I don't interfere with this magical moment happening right in front me.

"W-whut?" I hear my little cousin choke through his mucus and heavy sniffles, making me want to clap my hands in excitement. _Look's like it's working, thank goodness._

Lee's present smile creases even more, "I used my fists to fight them off fair and square. And I will show you how I did it right this minute."

_Oh, now this I have to see._

I watch with an amused air about me as my roommate hustles over to the living room window. He draws the curtains so that the brewing sky is visible. I sit with my curiosity peeked and energy stirred as he takes a unique stance just a yard away from the window. There's a flash of lightening that fills the living room and I see my roommate's chest fill with one deep breath.

Thunder follows and I refrain from jumping from my seat as my roommate exhales, releasing one big "Ha!" as he thrusts his fists out in front of him. His voice remains loud and prominent, while his punches continue to fly, until the thunder finally dies down. I'm truly mesmerized at the display, and even my little cousin is staring with glossy eyes at my roommate.

"Come on, join me," he says enthusiastically, turning out of his stance and practically hoping to the front of the couch. He then flashes a goofy grin, "Let us fight off this storm as a two-man one woman team."

I nod with a small smile, lifting myself onto my feet. I then glance at my little cousin hesitating to stand.

"It's okay, Endo," I say with assurance, extending my hand for him to take. "We'll beat this thunderstorm together."

Between his sniffles and small tears, his tiny hands take mine. Easing him off the couch, we all walk to stand a few paces before the window.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Lee questions, turning his head towards Endo and I.

"Ready," I smile back, shifting my attention down at my cousin and lightly squeezing his hand, "How about you, Endo? Ready to kick some butt?"

Endo bobs his head up and down, attempting to wipe his boogers away with his hand still stuck to mine. I shiver at the new wet feeling on the top of my palm, _Guess I'm going to need to wash my hands before bed tonight._

"Yosh! Then let us take our butt-kicking positions," Lee proclaims energetically, and I cover my mouth to swallow my giggles. I'm so amused and happy to see this side of my roommate. Recently, I feel as if this portion of his personality is somehow being suppressed by a reason still unknown to me. There's a part of me that wants to talk to him about it, but then I'm reminded I've only known him for six months. I could argue that I don't even know him all too well, despite sleeping only a hallway down from him every night.

_I should probably just let it go. We're just roommates after all. _

_Right?_

My thoughts are once again swimming, but I ease myself back into this moment. This moment that I'm enjoying with my little cousin and roommate.

All the while, Lee is happily helping my little cousin take a fighting position of his own. It's incredibly adorable watching my roommate work his instructing skills. It takes everything in the world for me not to ogle them both. And it takes even more for me not to turn completely red as Lee shifts his attention to me.

"You have the right idea, Yamada-san. You just need to raise your hands a little higher." Without any permission, my heart swells with nervousness once I feel Lee right next to me. I glance over at him, and notice his hands are hesitant to take mine.

His orbs press into my own, "May I?"

"You may," I murmur mutely, granting him permission.

He nods his head and gently takes both of my hands in his. His touch is warm, and this little observation of mine makes my cheeks burn and tingle. _What is wrong with me?_ I hold my breath as I watch him adjust my hands to his liking. Thankfully, the feeling of asphyxiation chokes out any room for fluster as I take a needed breath.

"Perfect. You are a natural, Yamada-san." His compliment causes my stomach muscles to clench, a feeling recently experienced not too long ago. _So much for holding my breath_, I bid myself internally. I can't believe how many triggers are firing from this slight contact; I'm continuously revisiting the night of Valentine's Day in my head. And now that I'm thinking back on that night, my subconscious is bitterly tapping her toes, wishing to turn back the clock and do it all over again. This time, without restraint and just full enjoyment.

_Wait, what?_

Alright, so I'll make a confession and say that my libido levels are higher than usual tonight. I mean; I've been celibate for a little over half a year already, so there's really no surprise. _Come on, Sho. You're a grown girl; you can control yourself._

I purse my lips as my subconscious rolls her eyes at me, _Sheesh, you're such a prude. Just have sex with the guy already; he sleeps just down the hall for god's sake!_

I bite my bottom lip, urging thoughts from my super-ego to calm my ravenous id, _**Seriously? This is her roommate we're talking about here! There is a line of boundaries we can't cross; can you imagine the awkwardness the next day?**_

My id crosses her arms, raising a brow, _Oh, and so you think that should stop her from having fun? Please, it'll only be awkward if it stops after one night. Who says it won't continue? Can't be awkward if it becomes routine._

_**He's dating someone already, end of discussion.**_

_That never stopped anyone, _I can feel my id lower her eyes at me, _Right, Sho? You should be familiar with the situation. But only now, you're on the other side of it. Doesn't seem all too bad now, natural even, hm? _

My super-ego narrows her own eyes, _**Stop taunting her; she isn't the kind of person to do something like that, knowing exactly how it feels. So how about you crawl back under the slutty rock you came from and hide there for a while.**_

A crocked smile possess the lips of my id, _Sure, I'll leave now. But I'll be back, and just so you know….nothing's going to stop me next time._

A shiver crawls up my spine and up my neck. I don't want _'next time'_ to come anytime soon, or at all – ever! To stoop down to the level of the blond succubus would be a lowly act on my part. I would certainly be lower than dirt; so much that even the earth worms wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Yamada-san? Is everything alright?" I hear my roommate call to me.

I welcome the sound of Lee's voice pulling me back to reality. I think I had enough time inside my own mind, witnessing my insanity at its full potential. I smile awkwardly in response, "I'm fine, sorry. I was just distracted."

"Seems to happen a lot, from what I have noticed," he grins back.

I blink my lashes at him, "Really? How can you tell?"

"It is only an observation, so I could be wrong, but you tend to bite your bottom lip. If I am not mistaken."

_He's been observing me? Well, at least it's good to know I haven't been the only one._

"Monkeys!" My little cousin pipes in, pointing a small finger at my roommate and I. During my little internal battle, I had forgotten my little cousin was still in the same area. I gulp hard and shift my hands from his hold as my roommate gives me a questionable look. I quickly avoid touching upon the context of the word by suggesting we continue with our activity.

We do, and before I know it we're all punching the air in front of us, howling at the thunder and lighting like wild animals. My little cousin is all too excited, jumping and kicking with no fear in sight. He's so enthusiastic, he almost falls over, but Lee and I catch him just before he does. We all then look to each other and laugh, relishing in this free spirited moment. The feeling is so incredible that I begin to forget all the recent negative things that have happened before meeting my roommate. From the memories of my ex-boyfriend, to the harlot, they all seem so far away and insignificant.

I glance over at Lee and he catches my stare. We're both panting, but we send each other a grin. A sense of appreciation is sewn into our smiles, and I mouth out the words 'Thank-you'. His own lips move with a silent, 'Thank-you, too'.

I don't understand why he's thanking me. I don't believe I've done anything to be thanked for, but I don't question it and nod.

And for the rest of the night, I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**AN: **_Hey everyone! Thank you all for the recent favs, alerts, reviews (which I love to read!), ect. They seriously brighten my day. Sorry for taking so long to upload, college is a bit demanding as I'm sure some of you know. Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay and at least brought some entertainment to your day. If not, then I'm seriously sorry! _

_In other news, I would just like to ask for an opinion from my readers. And the question is related to the pacing of this story. So, I would just like to know if I'm pacing this story decently. If not, please let me know If I'm going too slow, too fast, or just right.  
_

_Thank you! xoxoxo  
_


	7. Cherry Red

Chapter 6: Cherry Red

**The week with my little cousin passed like anything else**; with unexpected events filled with bubbles of embarrassment, clumsy explanations, and all and all – a positive conclusion. Needless to say, it was interesting to spend time as a household of three instead of the usual two. And like I predicted, Lee was exceptional with my cousin, to the point where Endo preferred to tail my roommate around the apartment than myself. What's more, it wasn't long till Lee _finally_ joined me on the couch again. This was all thanks to my little cousin practically begging my roommate to watch a children's movie with us. Not sure if he enjoyed it; but I guess I'll never know. But what I do know (or what I think I know) is that things between my roommate and I are back to normal.

"Yamada-san, I have some bad news."

_Or not._

I've entered the apartment after a long days work, and I'm welcomed with this not so cordial greeting. My feet are hesitant; not wanting to cross the living room floor towards my roommate. He's standing at the entrance of the hallway, taking side-ways glances towards my bedroom door. I'm unaware of the situation, and by the looks of my roommate, knowing won't be in my best interest.

I swallow a lump of inhibition and cross the living room floor. A small breath of air escapes me as I find some of my belongings against the walls of the hallway. _Am I being kicked out? _The thought alone forces all the oxygen out of my body.

"Did something happen?" My voice is tight in my throat. I'm staring up at my roommate with eyes larger than his own. I can't help but take a few more frantic glances at my things gathered in the hallway. This over-whelming sense of foreboding ushers a scared croak, which I restrain in my mouth.

"Yes, I just hope you are prepared," he answers my question, and I gulp down my heart urging to come up. _Oh crap, this is it, I'm being evicted! _

My roommate motions me towards my bedroom door, and I follow like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. Anxiety stirs within me; watching as Lee captures the handle of my door and pushes it open. Once he does, I peek around the side of his arm to see part of the ceiling dripping water into an empty wash bucket, with towels added underneath. My mouth forms an apparent circle, taking in my room's topsy-turvy state. It's even more apparent that my furniture has been moved to avoid the wet mess spewing from my bedroom ceiling.

I slowly take a step back, releasing a sigh more of relief than anything else. I'm just glad my initial assumptions were false. Although, coming home to an ocean in my room isn't what I look forward to at the end of the day.

"I am sorry this happened, Yamada-san," Lee speaks with a matching sigh. Closing the door, he relieves us both from the disaster that is my room. "The water pipe running through your ceiling broke, for whatever reason I am not sure. Unfortunately, it was one of those things that was not anticipated, or else I would have prevented it before it happened."

"I understand, it's not your fault; it's just…oh boy." I don't really know what to say. I'm trying to plan out the rest of my week according to this little dilemma before me. I even happened to notice the leak seeping down into the walls. _Looks like I'll have to re-paint the room, but I guess that's not so bad – maybe I could pick the color. _

"If you are worried about the damages or expenses, you do not have to," my roommate begins to inform me. "As you can see, I took the liberty of moving some of your personal things out into the hallway. While I was moving them, I did not see any cracks or marks caused by any water damage. Also, I spoke with the landlord and all repairs are insured."

I nod my head, "Thank-you for moving my things. Did the landlord mention how long the repair process will take?"

"He said someone will be here to fix it by tomorrow morning."

"Great, but I noticed some of the water has already leaked into the walls. I'm just wondering if that will be covered too."

"I am sure we will be reimbursed for the money we will need to spend on paint," Lee exclaims. "I am just not sure if a painter will be provided as well."

"Oh, that's no problem. I can paint the room myself," I speak a little quickly, and I smile shyly as he lifts a thick brow at my eagerness. "Yeah, I actually like to work with paints. So- it's not really a chore for me."

A soft smile presses against his lips, "Sounds like something you would enjoy."

"Does it?" I chuckle sheepishly, "It's probably odd to enjoy something like painting a room."

"Not at all," Lee says in my defense with a prominent grin. "In fact, I was wondering if I could join you when the time comes. I have never painted a room before."

"No way, I can't believe that," I say in disbelief. "What's next, Lee-san? Are you going to tell me you've never even held a paint brush before in your life?"

"Now that would be ridiculous, of course I have-" my roommate pauses, pinching his chin in thought. A thought pops into his head as he smacks a fist into his open palm, "Actually, you are right. I have not."

"Jeez, Lee-san. What on earth have you been doing all your life?"

"Training to become a splendid Shinobi. What else would I be doing?" Lee questions back, and I'm starting to wonder if training and sweating is all this man does.

"I'm sure you're already a _'_splendid' Shinobi, and that's why I'm stealing you the day after the ceiling is fixed."

My roommate's incredibly round eyes blink, "Steal me? There would be no reason to steal me if I have already volunteered myself."

"It was just an expression, Lee-san. I would never actually steal you. That would be impossible for me to do," I chuckle.

"Oh, right. How silly of me not to catch that," he accompanies my small laughs while lightly tapping his knuckles against his head. "What time will we be painting?"

"Early in the morning, before twelve," I reply.

My roommate taps his chin with a thoughtful finger at my answer, "That time conflicts with my training. Is there any way to push it after – three o'clock?"

"Three o'clock?" I repeat his words_; like there's any way I'll postpone it that much._ "That's way too late to start. You do know it'll take most of the day to finish."

I watch as Lee raises a thick skeptical eyebrow, "Will it? I do not see how it would take so long."

"There's more to it than just slapping a coat of paint on the wall," I explain calmly. "There's getting the paint and supplies, the primer, and the whole taping process. Plus, we also need to move the rest of the furniture out."

"I still do not know if I should miss training, it is part of my daily routine and…"

Lee veers from his sentence; witnessing the most pleading face I have mustered just for him. My hands are cupped together and pressed softly against my lips, while my violet eyes are mimicking the look one receives from a puppy, "Please, Lee-san? I promise we'll finish quickly if you help me. Then, you'll be free to train and do what ever you usual do afterwards."

"Yamada-san-"

"I'll make you lunch," I intercept quickly.

"Alright. You win – I will help you during that time," Lee says with a breath of defeat. A warm smile then crosses him; "You are possibly one of the very few people who are capable of persuading me from training. I hope you do not plan on sharing this ability of yours with anyone else."

_Oh wow, I have that kind of power?_

I reciprocate with a shy smile, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**The next day followed and just like the landlord said**, the repairman came and fixed the broken pipe conveniently placed above my room. Thankfully it took only one day; sleeping on the couch is a little awkward for many reasons. Since I know Lee wakes up extremely early, I had to make sure I wasn't drooling all over myself by the time he entered the living room that morning. The last thing I want is for him to perceive my style of sleeping relative to a forty-year old man hung-over his mind. Which I don't think I'm that of a messy sleeper – but I honestly wouldn't know that unless I was able to watch myself.

Anyway, it's the morning after, and all the furniture has been moved out of my room and into the living room. Thinking ahead, I made sure to buy all of the appropriate tools needed for this task yesterday after work, all except for the paint itself. Not so smart of me but I already knew the color I wanted. It didn't take very long to purchase it, but as I made my journey to the paint store, I allowed my antsy roommate to at least exert some energy by jogging around town.

I'm back at the apartment with newly bought paint, and I notice my roommate still isn't back yet. Settling down the canisters on the plastic covered floors of my room, I continue silently on my own. I begin taping the corners and edges of the walls, and after ten minutes of this my roommate enters the apartment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Yamada-san!" I hear him call out from the living room.

"You're okay, it hasn't been that long," I call back from the room, and stop my working hands as Lee comes to stand under the doorframe.

He's smiling and panting all at the same time as he speaks, "I am actually really excited to do this, but I think I do need to shower first."

I return with a smile of my own, "Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

He nods and disappears quickly back into the hallway. I grin quietly to myself, finding it humorous that someone other than myself is actually _excited_ to paint a few walls. But that someone other than myself is none other than Lee. A young man, whom I'm slowly discovering, is genuinely passionate and dedicated towards experiencing new things. And with this kind of person as my roommate, I wouldn't want it any other way.

While my roommate's shower carries on, an idea pops into my head. My feet glide across the empty room and out into the cluttered hallway. The space is practically littered with my belongings, and it takes me a few minutes to search through most of the misplaced drawers and boxes. _Found it, _I smile graciously as I pull out a vintage style radio. I blow away the collective dust and carry it into my room. Setting it down, I bite my bottom lip, relying on faith to make it work. Turning the radio on, I sigh in relief as soon as I'm greeted by static and remnants of a song. I fiddle with the channel dial, and pause on a specific station dedicated to jazz ensembles. My fingers tap pleasantly against my knees to the rhythm, only to stop when I hear the bathroom door open.

I turn over my shoulder, catching my fresh looking roommate entering my room, "I hope you don't mind my radio. I thought it'd be nice to listen to some music while we paint."

"I do not mind, it actually sounds quite nice," Lee replies fondly, motioning himself towards me. I thank him as he helps me up from my sitting position, and I bend over to take the tape in my hand.

Turning to face my roommate, I extend the tape towards him, "We'll need to tape the rest of the edges first before we paint. This is probably the most boring part of the whole process. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Absolutely," he nods, plastering a playful smile. "Especially since you practically begged me to help you, Yamada-san."

"Oh, quiet you. I wasn't begging, just politely requesting. That's all."

A chuckle escapes him as I lightly tap his arm with the tape repeatedly. _Laugh all you want, but this is my way of punishing you without actually having to injure you,_ I think with a childish sense of victory.

I pout once Lee takes the roll tape into his hold, twirling it around his index finger," '_Politely requesting'_ is a better way to put it, which I have never heard of before. Did you come up with the term all by yourself?"

"Very fresh of you to say, " I say, snatching the tape back. _Someone's getting a little comfortable_. "Looks like someone discovered a little word known as 'sarcasm'."

"I was never completely oblivious to it, but I am sorry, I will stop now since we need to finish painting your room by the end of the day." He smiles down at me, waiting for my words of instruction. I'm still a little intrigued by our previous and first sarcastic banter, wondering what sparked him to initiate it in the first place. It was in friendly context, as far as I'm aware but – there are still so many sides to my roommate that I don't know about.

_Slowly but surely, I guess_.

"Alright, let's get to it then," I speak while stretching the tape.

Like anything else that involves some sort of painting and house décor, we make sure to mask all the edges and corners of the room as to not splatter paint on unwanted places. This takes about an hour or so, since double-checking is always in order after the process. After finishing that, primer was coated onto the walls and allowed to dry. Then, it was time to brake out the paint.

"What color did you decide on, Yamada-san?" I hear Lee ask me as I pour the paint into a roller tray. "Looks like some shade of red."

"Mhm, it has a specific name. It was 'Cherry-something-or-another', I can check right now-" Filling the tray I let the last drop of paint fall before viewing the can. "It's called 'Pop Your Cherry Red'…oh."

_Seriously?_

_What kind of manufacturing company would even allow themselves to distribute this brand of paint?_

_I mean the name is so suggestive for crying out loud._

"That is a really strange name to call a shade of red," Lee admits, scratching the back of his neck in slight confusion. "Is it related to anything? I would have understood if it was just 'Cherry Red' – but what is the rest implying?"

_Oh my god, please stop asking me questions that I don't want to answer!_

_Wait, aren't you twenty years old already? Jeez, you are such an enigma, Lee. _

"I-I seriously don't know," I lie wholeheartedly, swallowing my embarrassment. "I mean, just look at the names some people give to their pets. Totally weird and unrelated; same goes with paint colors."

"I guess that is true," my roommate agrees, and I let out a sigh of welcomed relief. Again, having to explain such uncomfortable subjects is never at the top of my Christmas list. Thankfully, we get on with the painting without any second questions. It's my favorite part, and as I glance over my shoulder, I can now say it's also my roommates.

I can't help but quirk an eyebrow, watching him paint the wall with so much fever; I barely see his hands at work. _Is he making this into a work out? _ I bite my bottom lip, taming the rampant giggles tempting to come out. He looks incredibly ridiculous painting my wall, and I try to hide my face once he notices.

"Is there something funny, Yamada-san?"

I dip my chin lower, sucking tighter on my lips. I shake my head meekly, trying to cover my mouth, "No-no. Nothing's funny. I just have something in my-"

Something wet splatters against my thigh, and I squeal and practically jump on my toes. I stare down my right side, noticing parts of me are speckled with red paint. My gaze snaps towards Lee, who's trying to pull off the casual act by whistling to himself.

"You are so-" my mouth wants to let loose a flurry of remarks, but I simply shake my painted roller at him. "You are so lucky I'm not wearing any clothes that I plan to keep."

"What was that, Yamada-san? Did you need something?" Lee asks innocently, turning to look at me. He stops painting and expresses the most unrealistic gasp possible, "Yamada-san! What happened? Did you miss the wall? What a shame."

_Oh-ho, and the sarcasm comes back to play._

"Lee-san, you are a terrible actor. And I'm so glad you decided to become a Shinobi, because honestly, I wouldn't pay even one yen to see any movie staring you."

Another fake gasp escapes my roommate's lips, "Yamada-san, why are you being so cruel to me? You are saying all these things, when I have done nothing wrong. I thought we were friends."

"Friends my-" I stop mid-sentence. _Did he just call us friends?_ I'm digesting the word and it's context in my mind. I realize this is the first time he's ever referred to me as something more than a roommate_. Did he really mean it or…_.I decide it's best to forfeit the idea to the back of my head and go with the flow, "Listen here, _friend_. You better cut it out or else I'm just going make myself lunch, and completely forget about yours-"

For a second time, I'm interrupted by my own squeal as Lee flings more paint my way. As much as I've tried to restrain myself up to this point, I let loose a fit of giggles. I feel like a small child trying to escape a sprinkler – and I'm seriously enjoying it.

"You are such a bully," I say between my exhausting laughs. And they're obviously contagious since Lee is laughing as well, who makes my giggles worse. _I'm running out of breath! _"Do it again, and I swear you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening a Shinobi, Yamada-san?" Lee questions with sheer amusement.

"I might be," I reply coolly, biting my lip as I watch Lee dip his roller into the paint.

"I admire your courage, however-" I shiver with excitement as Lee pulls out his roller from the tray. All my stomach muscles clench; the roller is practically dripping wet with paint – and it's all for me. "I will not lose, I can assure you that."

"I wouldn't be so confident." I finish my sentence, and hoping to catch him off guard, I flick my roller at him. At first I think there's no way he'd dodge the paint in time, but I'm stumped as to how quickly he moved out of the way. _What on earth, how is that humanly possible? _I don't have much time to dote on it. I'm forced to flee from a red glob hurled right at my chest.

I was never the most athletic kid in school, but I manage to shift fast enough so that the paint licks at my shoulder. I try to recover hastily, and make another attempt to flick more paint at my roommate. Of course, easier said than done, since he demonstrates his insane speed yet again.

"You're pretty quick, Lee-san. I'll give you that," I pant, gathering more paint on my brush.

"So I have been told," the green Shinobi comments back, still baring a grin that I'd just love to smear paint all over. "If you think I am fast now, you should see me with my weights off."

I roll my eyes, _cocky little thing, isn't he?_

I bite my bottom lip, contemplating how to go about the situation. From experience, he's dodging everything I throw at him. We're only about a yard apart, and our eyes are locked in limbo. Since all my attacks have been long ranged, I formulate that the next best thing would require me to be more direct. That would entail me forcing my way into close combat. I nod internally, and commit to the plan. Gripping my roller, I hurl my body forward, attempting to catch his chest.

I'm very disappointed in myself once he captures both my wrists, holding them in place beside my ears. He looks down at my locked form and shakes his head, "Yamada-san, I thought I told you that I am a Taijutsu specialist. Anything at close range is in my field of expertise."

"Mhm," I mumble sourly, staring down at my spotted feet. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I contemplate throwing in the towel, allowing my roommate to claim his victory. My lips crease into a small frown. Giving up was never something I enjoyed doing, but maybe this time-_wait!_ If I had just one more chance, then I know exactly what I needed to resort to.

I slowly lift my head, staring silently up at my roommate. He stares back intently, probably waiting for me to raise my white flag. Then, ever so slightly, I shift my eyes towards the open bedroom door. I then plaster on the best-surprised look I can gather, wide-eyes and all, "Oh my lord. Sakura-san! What on earth are you doing in our apartment completely **naked**?"

My emphasis on the word naked definitely does the trick, since Lee practically snaps his own neck to peer over his shoulder. Distracted as he is, I take this moment to jerk my wrists back and plant my roller firmly into his chest.

"Got you!" I cheer, pumping my now free hands into the air. He's in complete shock as to how I subdued him, but that only makes my victory parade that much more enjoyable, "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for non-ninja's."

I watch bemused as he blinks his saucers down at the red splash across his chest. And like a scene from a movie, he dramatically drops his roller and slumps down onto his knees. He grabs the material of his jump suite stained in red and cringes, "Ah, I have been mortally wounded! Please, grant me my dying wish, and tell everyone close to me that I love them."

_Oh brother, can he get any more cliché? _

"Lee-san, the paint looks more like ketchup than blood." I try to rationalize with my roommate that his charade isn't very convincing. Yet, he continues to ignore me by sprawling himself on the floor, adding a few groans of fake discomfort. His moans fade and his eyes finally close, and all that remains is his rising chest.

_Mhm, very convincing._

I sigh, but I know a smile is forming against my lips. Lowering myself onto my knees next to his lying form, I begin to play along by tucking his arms in, and placing his hands over his chest. I even go as far as molding his hands to take the paint roller as a substitute bouquet of flowers. Quietly, I clap my hands together in mock prayer.

"I will now say a few words in memory of a young man by the name of Rock Lee," As I start, I quickly peek through my lashes. I try to be as serious as possible, but my roommate's lips are trembling to crack a smile. I clear my throat, attempting to brush away my own need to giggle, "Hm, where to begin? Let's see…Rock Lee lived a remarkable life, one that has inspired many, be it young or old. He was passionate, determined, and well liked by his colleagues. He wore the same green jump suit everyday-"

"I do no wear the same jump suit everyday, I have spares."

I lift one eyelid open, and expect to catch my roommate out of character. Instead, he's remained perfectly still without a muscle out of place. I pay no mind to his little interjecting comment and continue, "He did_ not _wear the same suit twice, and knew how to separate his whites from his colors, and darks from his lights. I believe I can speak for all, when I say we will all miss his incredibly large eyebrows and distinguished hair cut. But for me, I will miss his silliness, and his energy. I will miss his strange speech and even stranger personality. I will miss his perfectly round eyes and accompanying eyelashes. And although we've had our fill of awkwardness, I will miss his company more than ever."

I take a needed breath and bow my head respectfully; "I will treasure his memory forever. May he rest in peace."

I'm met with stillness and the forgotten radio filling the room with a soft jazzy haze. I open my eyes slowly, and my roommate is lying still. Even though my speech has long ended, he remains unmoved. Not even one strand of black hair is out of place. I tilt my head, wondering if he fell asleep. I scoot closer, leaning over so that my face is hovering about a foot away from his. I scrunch my nose; _did he really fall asleep?_

A low snore lifts from his parted lips.

_Yup, sure did. Wow, that was super quick. _

_Hm, good thing he fell asleep. My speech was getting way too sentimental.  
_

I shift to stand on my feet. To give my roommate some time to rest, I leave the room in order to start making lunch. Entering the kitchen, I prepare simple turkey sandwiches so that less time is wasted eating and more time is spent painting. I decide on a whim to make a warm cup of coffee and drink it gingerly in the kitchen. I busy myself while on my coffee break by reading the Konoha newspaper. Nothing particularly exciting today, but the crossword puzzle in the back is always a treat.

After sipping the last of my drink, I grab the plate of prepared sandwiches and head back into the room. The smell of paint is heavy, and I walk pass Lee's sleeping form to open the bedroom window. A nice spring breeze enters, mixing with the music in the air. I tip toe back to my roommate, taking a seat on my knees by his side.

"Lee-san, I made lunch," I whisper softly, not wanting to startle him awake. I'm given no response but soft breathing, and I wave his sandwich back and forth under his nose, "I made you a turkey sandwich. I'll eat it if you don't want it."

My voice is quiet, and probably blending soundly with the music in the background. I place our lunch off to the side and lean over, extending my hand to brush his shoulder. Gently, I squeeze and rock his shoulder back and forth, "Lee-san-"

Without warning, Lee shoots up and I feel an instant pain pinch my bottom lip. I cup a hand over my mouth, trying to sooth the present discomfort. Not sure what just happened, I glance at my roommate who is now fully awake. He's sitting up straight, and flinching as he brushes a few fingers over his own lip. He quickly turns to me, revealing his lip bleeding twice in a matter of a few weeks. I also take this time to touch my bottom lip lightly, allowing a stinging sensation to greet me.

"Are you alright, Yamada-san?" I hear him question with visible concern. I nod slowly, and he simply sighs in frustration, "I am so very sorry. I guess I fell asleep and had such a strange dream that it shocked me awake. And then, this happened."

"It's fine, I'm okay. I'll just get some ointment for us." I attempt to get up, but I'm kept in place as Lee places a hand on my shoulder.

"Allow me to get it, since this is technically my fault," he insists, standing up. "I will be back shortly."

"Oh, okay," I murmur, watching him leave the room. I shift on my knees, trying to find a more comfortable spot. As I do, Lee returns with a tube of medicinal cream for the both of us to use. I stare silently as he sits on his knees in front of me. I motion to take hold of the ointment, but Lee resists, grabbing my hand and placing it back at my side.

"Please, I should be the one to do it," he informs me sternly, uncapping the tube and placing a pea size white bead on his index finger. He's being fairly stubborn, but I speculate he's just fixed in his own ways. I swallow hard as his finger presses against my bottom lip. It's cold, but the intimacy is raising the temperature in my cheeks considerably. The thought causes me to flinch out of embarrassment.

"Am I hurting you?" Lee directs the question towards me, and I shake my head. He nods and takes his hand back, reapplying the cream on his finger and applying it to his own lip. His eyes then lower to the floor, "I am sorry if I was acting up a few moments ago, it was probably what led up to me injuring you."

"You don't have to apologize, it was a lot of fun."

He lifts his head at my words, "Are you sure? You do not need to hesitate to tell me if I was just being bothersome."

"I would never think that you're bothersome," I speak truthfully. "Sure, you can be a little clumsy around me, but so am I around you. But a wise friend once told me, mishaps happen." I take the cap and tube from his hold, sealing it with a warm smile, "Point is…I always have fun when I'm around you, Lee-san."

"You are very kind to say those things, Yamada-san," Lee smiles appreciatively. "Kinder than most."

"Mm," I shake my head. "I'm not always so kind. I'm actually more of a liar than anything else."

Lee blinks, completely dumfounded by my statement, "I do not understand. How so?"

I shift uncomfortably on my knees. I know he's fully enthralled to hear an explanation, and I wring my hands anxiously together. _Alright, Sho. Let him hear it_, "Well, I haven't been completely honest with you, Lee-san. In fact, the reason why I'm here….the reason that I moved out of my old apartment is because-"

The house phone begins to ring, and I close my mouth. I awkwardly stand, in attempts to now save myself from having to share something personal with him.

"I'll get it," I mumble, tucking a caramel strand of hair behind my ear. Making my way to the door, I slightly turn over my shoulder, "Oh, and eat your sandwich that's on the plate there. Okay?"

He nods and I smile, exiting the room fully. I shuffle my way into the living and over to the stand next to the couch. Picking up the restless phone, I press the receiver to my ear, "Hello?"

"Oh, is this Sho-san?"

The voice sounds familiar, and I nod to myself, "Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hello, Sho-san," the voice is feminine, and no-doubt pleasant sounding. "It's Sakura."

The wound on my lip tingles, sending me a reminder or two of who I made contact with recently. I brush my fingers over it, over-lapping the pain with one caused on my own, "Oh, it's good to hear from you, Sakura-san. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I do actually," she replies almost instantly. "And I'm sorry if this seems a bit random, but I was wondering if we could meet up for lunch this weekend."

"Not at all, I would love too," I smile, but it's a nervous one. And I can't explain why at the moment. "Mind if I ask what the occasion is for?"

"It's not really for anything special," Sakura chuckles lightly over the phone, and it tickles my ear and sends a shiver down the nape of my neck. "I know that you're roommates with Lee, and I feel bad for not taking the time to get to know you better. You don't think that's strange, do you?"

I shake my head, "No, definitely not. I've been thinking the same thing and would love to get to know you as well, Sakura-san."

"That's good," she breaths a sigh of relief, and I follow with one mentally. "Well, I have to get back to work. I'll call you later this week to set up a specific time and place, is that alright?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll wait for your call then."

"Alright. Good-bye, Sho-san," she says politely.

And I follow up as well, "Good-bye, Sakura-san."

The other line drops, and I place the phone back in its place. I don't have a particular reason to be nervous about our meeting, but I am. I touch my bottom lip instinctively_, it's not like anything that my roommate and I have done has been intentional._

Somewhere deep in my subconscious, I can sense my id smirking and talking to herself. I can _feel_ her nonchalantly crossing her legs, placing a fingernail between her teeth.

_Oh, Sho. Everything may not have been intentional….but we both know you want it to be._

I close my eyes tight, seeking words of salvation from my super-ego, but she's dead quiet. This alone makes my heart squeeze, begging for my id to spare me something I'd rather not realize. Surprisingly, my id doesn't say any more, but she doesn't have to. I've already figured out every reason to be nervous.

_Oh no, this isn't good._

* * *

**AN:**_Hello every__one! Thanks for taking your time to continue reading my story once again. Can you believe that I was able to upload a chapter in less than two weeks? Phew, usually takes me a month or so. Of course, this ones probably obviously shorter, so I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also, I'd like to thank all of you who review after reading, your comments always make my day and help me write faster. __  
_

_Hope you'll still with me for the next chapter! Thank-you and have a great day!  
_


	8. Control

Chapter 7: Control

**Suppose I never answered the phone, would it have gone straight to voicemail?** And if so, I wonder if I would have heard the answering machine. Would I have even bothered checking it? Probably. Regardless of whether I answered or not, I'm sure this day was bound to happen; the day where I am sitting and having lunch with my roommate's successful girlfriend. With the added feelings of being in the middle of something I have no business being in. The uneasiness is worse than the first day I started teaching. _I think I'm getting a headache._

"I'm so glad we arranged this, Sho-san," Sakura begins, settling down at the table for two. "I've just been waiting for the chance to sit down and talk."

"Same here," I reply half-heartedly, taking a seat as well. _Come on, Sho. Get with the program and put your game face on. _I quickly fix the dishonest smile tempting the corners of my mouth; "It feels like forever since we've seen each other."

"I know, but what can we do," she agrees, matching my smile and thanking our waiter who hands her the house menu. "With us women having to juggle our jobs and men, we can barely squeeze in some free time to ourselves."

"Oh, right. Definitely," I speak, pretending as if I can relate at the moment. Although I'm fairly busy with teaching and after school tutoring, I have plenty of alone time. Albeit I should stop wasting my free time watching movies and spend more time finding a new hobby that doesn't involve grading papers or reading.

I thank our waiter as I'm handed my own menu. I flip through it, glazing over most of what I'm reading. My appetite isn't up to speed with me, and nothing is catching my taste buds. _I'll probably just stick with a few slices of sashimi from the cart and a bowl of rice._

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but are you currently seeing someone?" I hear Sakura ask, and I briefly look up from my menu. "The reason why I'm asking is because I was hoping to have someone to talk to about relationships."

"I don't mind you asking, but I'm actually not with anyone." I reply, and once I do, I see Sakura's green eyes lower in some form of disappointment. I quickly gather more words to speak, "I mean, I was with someone for about a year. I'd be more than happy to listen to whatever you have to say. I think I have enough experience to understand anything that you're going through."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to talk about this?" She asks, leaning slightly over the table. "I won't bring up anything related to relationships if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"It's perfectly fine, I can talk about anything," I assure her with a smile.

She nods, placing her menu off to the side. "Alright, well, it's about Lee."

_Of course_, I state in my mind, reaching out to my glass of water and taking a sip.

"He hasn't been acting like himself lately. And I don't know if it's just around me or in general."

I lower my glass back onto its coaster, "How is he acting differently?"

Her brows furrow, digging her sight into the table, "I don't know. He's just not as energetic as he used to be. Has he been acting strange at all at home?"

"Um," I gulp as Sakura's eyes lock onto mine. "I don't see him all the time, but when I do he seems to act like himself. Of course, he does have his under the weather moments."

A sigh escapes her, "Oh, Sho-san. What should I do?"

_Oh boy_. I have never followed my own advice before, but I always seem to have a knack for giving it to others. Unlike me, other individuals aren't the epitome of hypocrisy. They're at least able to take it and make use of it.

"I think communication is really important in a relationship;" _Say's the girl who couldn't even bring up the fact that there was foreign underwear in the laundry hamper to her ex. _I clear my throat and pestering subconscious, "It's best to be direct with your partner, especially with Lee-san. I don't think he's the type of person to express what's troubling him so openly. He most likely does this out of curtsey, since he probably thinks it's unnecessary to trouble people with his problems. And instead tries to deal with it internally. Even though he might be terrible at keeping it a secret, it's good that it's noticeable and can be talked about sooner than later."

"You seem to know a lot about Lee," her lips crease slightly, "You two must get along pretty well."

"I guess you could say that. We just happen to live together so…" I take a nervous swig of my water. _When is our waiter getting back to take our orders? _"When you live with another person you tend to just pick up a few things about them. That's all."

"Right, that makes sense," she agrees with a nod. And I'm overall relieved to see our waiter casually making his way over to the table. I instantly beam at the opportunity to break away from our current conversation. I fetch the menu I placed off to the side, happily order my food, and thank the waiter. Sakura does the same, and the waiter bows his head, dismissing himself. My shoulders sink as I watch our waiter leave, dreading to give any more dating advice to my roommate's girlfriend.

Especially since I…

"Anyway, enough about me, I would really like to know how things are with you," Sakura begins, and I break out the mental sigh of relief.

"Things are fine, thank you." I reply, with a formidable smile. "Just doing the same thing like always. Teaching, tutoring, revising lesson plans. Can't really complain."

"Same goes for me," says Sakura, flipping a few stray pink locks tickling her cheek. "It's just work and more work at the hospital. I can hardly catch a break. If it isn't one dislocated shoulder, then it's Cervical Radiculopathy. It gets so crazy sometimes, I feel as if I'm working at a zoo."

I merely chuckle at her comment, since I can't fully relate to her work life. All that I can gather is that our career choices are somewhat dissimilar. The only correlation I can see is the amount of stress caused by demanding patients and misbehaved children. _I guess it's all the same. _So I believe, until Sakura begins explaining to me the days she gets called out for missions. Now that I sit here, listening to her near death experiences, I come to terms with the fact that our jobs are _very_ different. As far as stressful career choices are concerned, Sakura takes the cake. I don't know how she has managed up until this point, but it's a miracle that I'm even able to have a conversation with her. If I were to take her place during those missions, you could bet a good coin or two that I would be six feet under within the first minute.

I can honestly say that Sakura has me beat with this one, added with the rest of her talents that completely outshine my own. I admit it to myself that I am a bit jealous, but the degree of admiration that I have for her out weights the former. I'm sure it has taken a lot for her to get to where she is now, and for that, I congratulate her on a job well done. Never in my life could I have possibly endured the life of a shinobi, and I'm reminded how lucky we are to have them.

We continue to talk pleasantly about recent news and other great restaurants in town. Our waiter returns with our meals, but our conversation never breaks. I even catch myself laughing at a few humorous statements of hers.

"And do you know what's the funniest thing about life?" Sakura gestures the rhetorical question to me, and I smile and shake my head. A small chuckle escapes her lips pressed against her second glass of white wine, "You never know who you're going to be until you get there. Life is so unexpected - so _careless_, that no amount of planning or wishing will get you to where you want to be. "

"Tell me about it," I breathe, sipping lightly on my own glass of plum wine.

"It's so funny, Sho-san. I remember having all these expectations when I was younger. I just wanted so much out of my own life, but didn't understand the work I needed to put in to get it. And even then…" Sakura pauses, softly laughing after capturing another taste of her alcoholic beverage. Her emerald hues reflect a bittersweet resolve as she fiddles with the stem of her glass; "I made it difficult for a lot of people while growing up. I even hurt those who are special to me now. I have this tendency of being selfish and spoiled."

"I don't think you're that at all, Sakura-san," I comment, gazing at her with sincerity.

"Well, maybe not now. But definitely back then," she replies, catching my stare. She sends me a smile, but it's falling at the corners of her mouth, "You know. I didn't like him at first. Not one bit, actually."

I lower my wine glass, "Are you referring to Lee-san?"

She nods her head carefully, fixing her napkin placed on her lap, "Yes. There was a time when - even though I appreciated the things he would do for me, I just wouldn't take him seriously. But without fail, he would keep trying and trying, just to have a chance take me out for dinner." A weak laugh breaks her speech, but she resumes; "It was ridiculous, most of things he would do to try to convince me. I just kept saying 'No', of course, but never once did I stop to actually consider him. I knew my reasons though, and I just didn't find him attractive."

"Did you not find him physically attractive, or was it more with his personality?" I question, truly interested in her confessions.

"As terrible as this might sound, it was actually a mixture of both," she answers, drawing an expression of pure self-loathing. Her ache is so evident; I can feel the discomfort in my own chest. Her eyes then float towards the restaurant window, taking in the quiet afternoon streets, "I'm very lucky, Sho-san. Even after all those years of pushing him away, he never left my side. If it weren't for him, after Sasuke decided not to return to Konoha after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, I wouldn't have been able to smile the way I do now."

_That name – isn't he…?_

"I'm sorry, I don't completely understand," I profess, wringing my hands against my lap. "Who is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha, missing-nin, affiliate to the Akatsuki, and international criminal. However, pardoned after the Great War." Her words are quick, intercepting my own. I blink wildly, her hues staring directly into my own without faltering, "I loved him, once. It was a while back, and it was pretty foolish of me to continue loving someone like him for as long as I did. But I couldn't stop hoping, thinking that maybe-"

"Things could work out, right?" I finish her sentence, with a timid upwards curl of my lips.

"Right," she says quietly, returning with a smile of her own. Sakura then clears her throat, noticing our waiter returning with our checks. We down the last of our wine, pay our dues, and head out.

Once we are outside of the restaurant, Sakura turns to me, "Thank-you, Sho-san. For having lunch we me." I'm about to welcome her, until she advances forward and gathers me in her arms in a friendly embrace. "And for everything else."

A lump of regret springs up in my throat, but I manage to choke out a few sentimental words, "No, I should be the one thanking you."

_Because now I know…I'm in way over my head._

* * *

**I have started a new game plan. **For about a week now, I have delved in nothing but revising lesson plans and humoring countless romantic novels – even the ones that have no intellectual value what so ever. The terrible grammar and poor syntax are actually welcomed, since it distracts my thoughts and forces out my inner critic to entertain me. I'm trying to occupy myself as best as I can. All my endeavors are aimed to take up my time and keep myself from having unnecessary contact with my roommate. The only time I have initiated a personal conversation with him was Wednesday night, when unfortunately there was no signs of toilet paper after doing my business. I rather not go into the little details, since it was pretty embarrassing, but assumptions can be made and I'm just going to leave it at that.

With that being said, I have taken my usual spot on the couch. It's a pleasant night in as I flip through one of my more favorite romantic novels. I'm reading it for a second time since I purchased it a few weeks ago. I have had the apartment to myself since I got off work, and I'm enjoying this moment to relax in the living room instead of hiding away in my woman cave. And I know I have been neglecting my chores since becoming an anti-social creature skulking the second bedroom of this apartment. Thus, I'm even being productive enough to do some laundry between my readings.

The humming noise of the washing machine in the hallway closet lulls me into a rested state while I read. Although my book is fairly capturing, I can see the words on the pages slowly blurring together. And before I know it, my eyes feel weighted like stone and close all on their own. My head follows shortly after, rolling onto the arm of the couch, while my hands slightly release their grip on my book. At this point, my body's wants and needs prevail above all else, and sleep takes me almost instantly.

I don't know exactly how long it takes for me to wake, but I do, and it's due to small and persistent noises. I inhale slowly, allowing for my awareness to rise with my chest. As I come to, I notice I'm fully curled up on the couch, draped with a blanket, and my book set onto the coffee table and bookmarked. Still foggy with sleep, I'm unable to rationalize how this happened. I quickly prop myself onto my elbows and blink away the sand from the corners of my eyes.

The small noises that woke me grab my attention again, and I shift myself so that I peek over the side of the couch towards the kitchen. Once I do, I'm met with the domestic sight of my roommate washing and drying the dishes by hand. I then turn my sight back to the blanket covering my body, which I know doesn't belong to me._ This blanket doesn't even smell like me, _I state mentally. I also take in my book neatly placed off to the side, although I _know_ I fell asleep with it in my hands. Probably drooled on it even. I groan and mutter something of incoherence, uncovering myself of my roommate's obvious sentiments.

_I should've just slept in my room._

"Are you awake now, Yamada-san?"

I stiffen at the abruptness of Lee's voice rising above the clanking of dishes, eyeing the blanket as if it was the one speaking to me, "Mhm. Could you tell me the time?"

"It is just about to turn eight," he replies, and I'm staring off into the space between my book and me. I then remember that I haven't said anything to recognize his answer. I settle on a nod and small 'OK'. His words then continue to fill the apartment, "Did you sleep well?"

I clear my throat and shift myself into a sitting position on the couch, "I did, thank you for the blanket." I hear the kitchen sink turn off and my roommate casually making his way over. Apprehensively, I take the blanket and begin to fold it, hoping to return it as soon as possible. I finish folding it on my lap and look up, catching the green shinobi standing next to the coffee table with a grin.

I feel sheepish but hold a smile of my own, extending the prepared blanket towards him.

"I do not need it right now, so you can put it off to the side for me," he says, while displaying a stopping gesture with his hand. I follow along and place the blanket on the couch cushion next to me. My attention returns to him, signaling him to speak, "I know and understand that you have been busy this past week, but I was wondering if you could spare some time to help me."

"Help you?" I repeat the words. How would it ever be possible for someone like me, an average person, to help a capable shinobi? I seek to question it, "Help you with what exactly?"

"Well," his voice trails off. I watch as he bends to take something in his hold on the coffee table, which I hadn't noticed beforehand. He holds it up with both hands, and I squint to interpret what it is, "I am going to another party with Sakura soon, but now I am required to dance. I honestly do not know anything about dancing, and would appreciate it if you would help me."

_Ah – so here's the catch for the whole blanket thing._

"I don't understand, Lee-san." I attempt to hide a small groan inching up my throat, sinking my back into the couch. "Why do you need me for that? Can't you ask Sakura-san to teach you?"

"No, I cannot ask Sakura." He speaks quickly with a shake of his head. "I want to surprise her, so I do not want to learn with her. And I really need a partner in order to learn faster – you are the only person I feel comfortable enough to ask."

"What about Tenten? I'm sure you're more comfortable with her than me."

"That may be true, but she is out of town on a mission and will not be back anytime soon," he professes, and nudges the video tape towards me, just as a dog nudges its wet nose against his owners hand. "That is why I need you."

_Need me? Now that's a lot of pressure for just one roommate._

"I don't know," I murmur, casting my gaze away from his pleading form. His dark ornament eyes, fixed lips, and over-whelming presence are pulling me into this void I'm trying to crawl out of. "I'm not a very good dancer myself. I really don't think I can help you."

"It does not matter if you can dance or not. We can learn together then. And like I said before, all I need is you." He's effortlessly trying to convince me, his eyes becoming rounder and fuller with each passing moment. "Please, Yamada-san?"

_Well…he did help me paint my room. Guess I need to return the favor. _

I throw in the towel as I draw a breath of utter defeat, "Alright, Lee-san. I will be your partner. But only for a little bit."

"That is perfectly fine with me," he smiles graciously, helping me to my feet. As he prepares the videotape in the cassette player, I lift my arms to stretch and yawn. I'm vaguely aware of the video starting until Lee's presence is next to my own. I cannot contain this sudden pressure inside my chest. As my chin tilts upward to view him, I come to know that he is a full head taller than me. The top of my head barely reaches his jaw line.

_Was he always this tall? _

His body begins to close the distance of what can be deemed the space kept between friends, touching the borderline of close affection. However, he stops just a few inches before this transparent line, raising a wrapped hand for me to take; "Are you ready, Yamada-san?"

"I think so," I mumble mutely to hide my fluster.

The pressure behind my ribs continues to build. The final steps are for me to take, and it's frightening. I try to push aside my petty emotions and hide away my desires. I regard to myself that this is only a favor, which I owe. I motion my hand to lift from my side, slowly placing it into his open palm. The contact tickles the nerves in my hand, causing me to practically shiver. Yet, the symptoms don't stop there. My feet pass the remaining threshold, forcing my other hand to rest on the space between his neck and shoulder. My heart swells immensely, feeling his free hand rest on my waist. I roll my violet eyes upward, attempting to catch his expression. I'm slightly relieved, (and somehow disappointed) that his focus is on the flashing television screen. My roommate is completely serious about this whole thing, studying the screen with quick observations. I fix my own eyes onto the video, noticing a group of couples following the lead of the instructing couple in the front. Without any music, they are showcasing the basic steps. The video then starts the slow and hopelessly romantic music, queuing my roommate and I.

"Let us dance," he starts off confidently with a stunning grin, applying pressure on my waist that ushers my body to follow his movements. Humorously enough, this confident charade doesn't last very long as his feet clumsily bump into mine, causing us to stagger. A look of embarrassment crosses him, "S-Sorry, Yamada-san. This is actually more complicated than it looks."

"It's fine, I'm not much better myself." I laugh, and as I do, I almost trip over the soles of his ninja sandals. If it weren't for his hold on my waist, I would have tasted the floor by now. A nervous giggle escapes me, "See, I told you I wasn't any better."

"I can see that," he chuckles with me, and his laughter is satisfying enough to paint a silly smile on my face. His eyes then brighten, as if something just occurred to him; "Actually, I think I might have an idea on how to fix our problem."

"Oh, this should be interesting," I bemuse. "Please tell me you have some magical ninja scroll that grants instant dancing talent."

"No, nothing like that. Although, that would be very handy at this point," he says, revealing a grin that matches my own. "I am thinking of something much simpler."

"And what exactly would that be?" I inquire with a tilt of my head.

"Stand on my feet."

My movements come to a complete stop, and I cannot resist my eyebrow rising into my forehead, "Lee-san, I thought the point of dancing was not to step on the other persons foot."

"True, but I am thinking of creating a unique style of dancing. Something more suitable for – _us_." The last word of his sentence is dangerous, for more reasons than one. My throat suddenly dries, especially since his attention is solely on me. "Go ahead. Stand on them."

"Oh jeez, are you sure? What if I'm super heavy and-" I squeak, feeling Lee pull me closer without the slightest hint of a warning. The little distance forces me to stand on his feet, and I choke out the last of my sentence, "hurt you?"

"I think I will be just fine," he replies coolly, which seems rather unnatural given his usual personality. _Who the heck is this person in front of me? _I can never predict my roommate most of the time, and I feel I know even less of what goes through his mind whenever he's around me. One moment he's plain goofy and sweet, the next he's serious and practically emanating dizzying male pheromones.

I feel myself starting to move, but not of my own will. My roommates making footwork beneath me, stepping and turning, and it feels odd. As he twists and twirls, mimicking the moves displayed in the video, my whole body follows. Then, all at once, I smile. What we are doing is incredibly senseless, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't enjoyable. Us dancing in this awkward and completely unorthodox way is freeing. And just as I start to giggle, my roommate accompanies me.

"See? Problem solved." He's grinning from ear to ear, and I cannot help but stare. His smile is truly brilliant from my perspective. "Now, if only I could dance like this at the party."

"Why not?" I ask innocently, without much thought. "It's very practical, and I don't even have to lift a toe."

"You are funny, Yamada-san. But I do not think I will be dancing like this at any party anytime soon," he replies honestly with a reluctant smile. I pout at his quick resolution, but recognize why he wouldn't attempt it. He quickly changes the subject; "You have very cute feet by the way."

"H-Huh?" If I wasn't self-conscious before, then his compliment has surely done me in. I flick my eyes shyly at my bare feet; _Thank god I clipped and painted my toenails recently._ I continue to avert my gaze away from his, "I don't think they're all that special. They're just feet."

"But they are so small," he persists, and I feel the heat tingling in my cheeks. "Especially compared to mine! I'm surprised. I have never met anyone with such small feet before. They are incredibly cute."

'_Oh, he like's your feet_;' my id springs from my subconscious. '_I'm sure he'd like a lot of other things, if only you would stop being such a tight ass and show him already.'_

I gulp. My thoughts are being completely inappropriate, and I'm hoping they don't surface in my body language. _God forbid._

"Are you sure you should be complimenting someone who isn't your girlfriend?" I instigate rather quietly, not wanting my embarrassment to bubble up in my speech.

"Maybe," he states plainly, with a simple crease of his lips. "But I am constantly complimenting Sakura. I have been complimenting her since even before we were together. I think I can spare some compliments for a few others, including you."

'_Now that's bullshit,' _my id snaps with a laugh, almost causing me to jump on my toes. '_Including you? No, honey. He means only you. It's obvious he's at __**least **__somewhat attracted to you. So stop playing the little saint and jump his bones already!'_

The blood pressure in my face is rising considerably. I know since my ears are throbbing;_ you are crazy! I seriously can't think about doing things like that right now!_

"Are you feeling alright, Yamada-san? Your face is all red," Lee observes, and Icurse my pale complexion_. _"You are probably dizzy from all this moving. I will stop now."

I cannot even get a word in before we come to a halt in our dancing. His hold on my waist loosens, and I snatch this opportunity to take a needed step back. My feet awkwardly meet the floorboards below, having me briefly sway off balance. And I damn my roommate for having a unique skillset as he hastily gathers me with one arm.

"You should really be more careful, I am afraid you might be the cause of your own death one day," Lee says jokingly, although I'm sure we both know this would be likely to happen. But at this very moment, my roommate doesn't understand that he's the culprit to my suddenly weak legs.

_You should have just let me fall, jerk!_

My heart practically leaps into my throat. His other hand pushes my bangs aside to touch my forehead, and I almost loose all consciousness. I'm at a lost for words and breath. He's still holding me as his face draws closer. His hand placed at my forehead glides to rest on my cheek; now entirely flushed from all the warmth gathered at that very spot.

His heavy eyebrows furrow discerningly, "Wow, you are very warm. Are you feeling nauseous at all? Do you want a glass of water?"

"I-I'm fine. Really – I just….I want…" The heated contact is getting to my head. The very words on my tongue are slipping, and all my filters are slowly peeling away one by one. I'm writhing inside, wanting nothing more than to speak my mind – the _truth._ And the truth is,

_I want him._

I'm slowly losing control. The week I spent avoiding my roommate was all for not. What was supposed to be a time of distance and fleeting attraction became the cultivation of utter appetite. I cannot restrain my hand from resting on top of his placed at my cheek. I press against the top of his palm, pushing his touch deeper without any conscious thought.

"Lee-san, you don't understand anything. Nothing at all." My roommate's features twist into a dumbfounded expression. My words are baffling him – _good. _His confusion is putting him a state of vulnerability, a corner he has constantly forced me into plenty of times before. He doesn't understand how easy he's made it for me. With just even the slightest shift of my weight, I could snatch those lips of his and much more.

"Yamada-san, I sincerely do not get what you are trying to tell me," he finally verbalizes with a confused frown. "What do I not understand?"

"Everything." I breathe, filling every inch of my chest. "You don't understand anything about me."

"Well, how can I when you never share anything with me? That and when you decide to ignore me for a full week, which I do not appreciate very much."

_He actually noticed and is upset about it? _

_Now this is something. _

"Maybe I don't tell you anything, because you never ask," I reply simply, anchoring my violet hues into his black circles.

"And maybe you need to understand that it is never in my right to ask you personal questions, which I have no business knowing the answers to." As he delivers his words, his arm wrapped securely around me brings me even closer to him. He's so near, I can feel his breath mixing together with mine. Standing before me, he's exuding this intoxicating presence that I cannot pull away from for the life of me. My head is practically swaying on my shoulders, and I motion his hand cupping my face to tangle in my hair and hold me steady.

"Would you like for me to give you permission to get to know me better then?" I whisper, but the intentions of my words are loud and clear.

"I think," he exhales, and I can sense his sweet and heavy breath against my nose. I can almost _feel_ instead of see his lips quivering with hesitation and yearning. "I might actually like that more than I should."

Oh, how this small confession makes me starve for the young man in front of me even more. Whether I'm even in love at this point, or just lusting for physical attention; it doesn't matter. The feeling is interchangeable at this point, and all I'm craving is instant gratification. Within a matter of a fleeting second, our lips will be lock and key, then-

_**Don't you dare make another move, Sho! Don't you even give a damn about Sakura's feelings? This isn't who you are; you're NOT this person.**_

My super-ego swings into action; jump starting my morals and inhibitions. I take a sharp intake of air, as if resurfacing from some liquid trance. Hurriedly, I shift back, untangling myself from my roommate's hold.

"I-I can't. I have to…" My eyes are wide, chest pounding, and voice shaken with a tangible shame. "I have to do – laundry! I still need to do that before bed. Doesn't wash and dry itself, you know."

"R-Right, of course," Lee stumbles on his own words. His dark spheres are large with outright shock, with flecks of fluster, "And I still have to – cook! Yes, it is never good to miss a meal. Do not want to wake up starving and chewing on my own arm. How terrible would that be?"

"Y-Yeah! I can definitely agree with that," I laugh nervously, giving a very forced smile. Oh god, how I feel like chewing off my _own_ arm from sheer embarrassment. Quickly, I snatch my book from the coffee table and practically trip over my own feet trying to hurry out of the living room. Before entering the hallway, I give a dismissive hand wave without turning, "Okay, well, good night and see you in the morning, Lee-san."

"Same to you too, Yamada-san." I barely take the time to listen before I shut my bedroom door.

I'm completely silent, dragging my feet towards the bed and flopping on top of it. I go as far as using my novel as a punishing block, bringing it down on my head repeatedly.

_**Just so you know, **_my super-ego comes forth, and surprisingly without any interruptions from my id. _**We have a serious problem here.**_

I sigh, _I know. My book isn't nearly heavy enough to induce a comma._


	9. Changes

**Chapter 8: **Changes

**I will make a confession and say I have never been a firm believer of religion.** Ideas of deities, theodicy, cosmology and everything in between never did strike true for me. The thought of some higher power dictating my life's punishments and rewards through preconceived trials didn't sound all too convincing. Although, I always felt condemned by some unnatural force whenever I couldn't open a jar of jelly. Where exactly am I going with this? Well, I still stand my ground on being a nonbeliever; but damn it all if I said I didn't believe in Karma. And I have recently discovered that the old saying is inevitably true:

Karma is a bitch.

How do I know this? I will start from earlier today. Like always, my day started off mundane and predictable: dragged myself out of bed, lamented over past embarrassments in the shower, had a moment of gag reflex while brushing my teeth, and relived all my incredibly thoughtless life choices over a cup of hot coffee. Like I said before, nothing but the ordinary for me. All the fun started once I arrived at work. Instead of a relaxing lunch break with my class; I was summoned into my employers office. Once I entered, I would have never guessed what came soon after. If my memory serves me correctly, our conversation went something like this:

"What do you mean I'm _fired_?"

"I don't know how else to explain it, Sho." My employer, an older woman with a pointed nose and high cheekbones began to move her tight painted lips. Her hands were folded professionally on her mahogany desk, while mine were prepared to tear out the stuffing from the cushions of the arm seat I occupied. She obviously lacked any sympathy to my distress, as she merely fixed the plaque with her name on it in front of her. "I informed you of our lack of funding, and so I am forced to let go of our least experienced teachers. One of them being you, unfortunately."

"But I just don't understand," I choked, trying to swallow the acid reflex caused by my stress. "I rarely call out, my class average is an A-, and all their standardized test scores are very exceptional. I've done nothing but perform my job, and as far as 'inexperienced teachers' go, I think I've done more, if not better, than some who have been here much longer."

"Listen, Sho. Legally speaking, I don't have to give any reason to fire you. But I'm being courteous enough to give you an explanation. And like I said previously, it has nothing to do with your performance, it has to due with our experience policy which we uphold here. Now, I'll say it very clearly again," she fixed her rounded glasses at the bridge of her nose. "_**You are fired.**_"

And that's how I lost my teaching job. I should have known meddling into the affair of a seemingly content couple would be my fall from grace. And I have fallen so hard that my face is hardly recognizable. I am sitting on my bed, bawling my eyes out as I lethargically remove my classroom belongings from a box. I can feel the puffiness of my eyes, red and stinging from all the salty tears. I cannot even describe how soggy my cheeks feel, as if someone left a piece of bread to soak in a tall glass of water. Overall, I'm feeling at my worst since my break up almost a year ago. I'm crying so much that I barely hear the knock at my bedroom door.

"Yamada-san, is everything alright?"

_Oh great, when did he get home?_

"Mhm, I'm fine. I'm just at a very emotional part of my book that I'm reading," I call out, coughing on my desperate need to burst into more weeping.

"I do not see you reading anything."

My head snaps towards the entrance of my bedroom. My bloodshot eyes stare at my roommate standing under the door frame with the door wide open. For a moment, my lips tremble in shock, unsure of what to say to the young man baring an unmovable gaze at me. I then realize the pathetic state I'm in, and some irrational anger takes over me.

"What's your problem!?" I practically yell, trying effortlessly to wipe the stream of tears rushing down my face. I'm so flustered that I start grabbing pencils from the open box and begin chucking them at the green Shinobi. "Is this what you do? Just walk into a persons room without their permission? How about getting some manners, jeez!"

"I will think about it next time," he answers with a pinched frown. But my scowl is more apparent, since each pencil I have thrown has either been caught or perfectly dodged. I turn my face as he advances towards my bed, "And I am not the one with the problem here; you are. And all I am trying to be is a thoughtful roommate, if not a friend willing to listen."

"I don't need you to listen, okay? I just need you to get out so that I can bathe alone in my misery and lavish in the suds of pure disappointment." I say bitterly, wiping away the wetness sitting in pools beneath my sunken eyes.

My roommate is like a disobedient child as he disregards my words and takes a seat at the edge of my bed. "I am not going anywhere until you tell me what happened."

"Are you seriously not going to leave until I tell you?" I ask, and he answers with a profound nod of his head. His stubbornness is exasperating. I throw my back onto the bed, sinking my head as deep as possible into my feathered down pillows. At first, hesitation is the key to my silence. The only sound heard is my irregular breathing, which I try to suppress. I wait another minute or so, hoping my roommate will give up on me out of boredom. Of course, my expectations are sourly unmet. I then grimace, covering my eyes with my forearm; "I was fired from my job today."

"That is not so bad."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I shoot right back up to a sitting position, upset by his rather indifferent remark. "_Not so bad?_ Oh, okay. Right, it's _not so bad_ that I lost the job that pays for my lively hood. Which includes my rent, food, and everything else. And I'm sure it's _not so bad_ being homeless in the future. Heck, I bet there's already a good cardboard box out there with my name on it. Perfect."

"I think you will be just fine." He replies simply, and just as I'm about to go off again I'm swiftly cut short. "Before you say anything else, I want to tell you a story. It is not very long."

My lips press together, some how reluctant to oblige. I shift myself to a more comfortable position, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Lee notices my willingness to listen; then begins his telling. "There was once this boy who was different from the rest of his ninja class. He carried not even one single bone of talent in his body. He was considered a failure and possibly an idiot. He could not even do one simple ninjutsu, and for that, no one believed he could become anything. Yet, despite what anyone else said, he trained hard everyday to become a better ninja." My roommate pauses, his round eyes slightly lowering from some invisible pain before continuing. "And just when he thought he could prove himself, that hard work could beat natural talent in a fight, he was crushed. And afterwards, he was given only two choices: quit being a ninja or possibly never wake up from an operation."

My violet eyes widen slightly. _He couldn't be talking about himself, could he?_

My roommate notices my facial expression, and as if to sooth my worry, he sends a soft smile my way; "But, with someone by his side, willing to believe in him, he took the risk. He under went the operation, and had a full recovery. Now, he's a Jounin, living in an apartment with an amazing roommate, and has the girl he had been chasing for a long time. That is why, I _know_ you will be just fine."

A gasp escapes my lips, feeling his hand lightly touch the top of my palm. And he simply grins, "I believe in you, Yamada-san. Now all you have to do is believe in yourself, take a risk, and find something good out there."

Oh god. There is no possible way to stop the burst of tears now parading down my face. And my hicks and cries are even less attractive. Never mind that my nose is starting to drip, and I'm trying to use my other hand to wipe away the mucus. Through my gasps for breath, I attempt to speak. "I'm sorry, Lee-san. For complaining the way I did a few moments ago. I've just been so down on myself since I was dumped by my boyfriend almost a year ago, and now with my job dumping me too, it feels terrible."

"You had a boyfriend, Yamada-san?" He asks, his gaze never faltering.

I nod slowly with a sniffle or two, "Yeah, but that was a while ago. I honestly don't know why he wanted to date me in the first place. I seriously don't think anyone would want to date me willingly. So stupid."

"I would-" My chin tilts upward, and my eyes almost blink away the tears out of sheer disbelief. My persistent stare causes his cheeks to stain pink, and he shakes his head. "Sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant to say, extending my sentence, that I would bet any man would want to date you. You are very interesting, I think."

A genuine chuckle wedges itself between my quick breaths for air. I remember the first time he told me the very same thing. It was during the first month of living together and it seems like such a while ago. Yet, the revisited memory makes it feel like it was just yesterday.

"Thanks, so I've been told before by a certain someone."

As I come to smile, so does he, running a suddenly shy hand through his black bangs; "Now I wonder who could have said that." His large circles then shift to view mine. He then swallows a lump of wariness. "You know, Yamada-san. I have been meaning to talk you about what happened a few days ago-"

"Mhm, I know. I won't say anything." I say, tucking a rather sticky strand if hair behind my ear. "It never happened. And I think it's better that way, okay?"

"Right," Lee responds rather quietly, traces of mischance in the crease of his lips. Clearing his throat, he swiftly changes the awkward subject. "So, is there something else I could help you with? Maybe help you take out the rest of your things from this box?"

"Oh, um, I'm actually almost done. As you can tell by the mess that's on my bed," I reply. "But I still need to start cutting out coupons for discounts at the grocery store. You could help me with that."

"You certainly are preparing for the homeless life," he responds while straining a laugh. Could he be at least a little bit subtler?

I cannot resist my hand's reflexive twitch as I slap him playfully on the arm, "Don't laugh at me. Coupons are like, god sent right now. Can you imagine paying only three-hundred yen instead of five-hundred for toothpaste? Now that's a steal."

_Hopefully they have some nice deals on coffee._

"You are right, I am sorry for laughing. It is very smart of you to save money like that," he professes, taming his chuckles. His head then perks up, and he smacks a fist into his open palm. "Oh! You know what? I have coupons of my own. I do not plan to use them, so you are more than welcomed to have them."

"Yes! Jack pot," I practically cheer, scattering a few sheets of colored construction paper into the air in attempts to resemble confetti. It's rather comedic how much happiness a few spared yen can bring. And if my wallet had a conscious, I'm sure it would agree with me too.

"Oh boy, do not spend them all at once," my roommate chuckles at my display of excitement. "So, now that you are free to do whatever you want, what are your next big plans?"

"Well, first I'm going to update my resume. Then start looking for another job," I state while plucking a few other miscellaneous items from the open box. "Lucky enough for me, the school year is about to end anyway. Meaning the last paycheck I received will pay for rent for the whole three months of summer. But that's including the fact that I cut back a lot of expenses."

"If you need a part-time job during the time that you are looking for something permanent, I might be of some help." Lee suggests openly, and I take a moment to tilt my head in question. "I do not want to promise you anything, but I have a personal relationship with the Hokage. He is a good friend of mine, and I believe he could arrange something for you if I make the request."

"That's incredible, Lee-san." I say with my mouth slightly parted in astonishment. "I would have never guessed that you were so close to the Hokage. And I can't believe even more that you would go as far as to ask him for a favor just for my sake."

"You should not be so surprised. We are friends after all. Or at least, that is what I want to believe." My roommate speaks, shifting his circles to press into my own and urging for some confirmation of our standing relationship.

I give a small nod and shy smile, "Mhm, we're friends. Thanks again, by the way. I...I honestly don't know what I'd do without your help."

"I am sure you would have figured something out," he responds with a reassuring grin. And that almost reflexive smile of his is well enough to put me in a better mood. My roommate then touches the side of the box in front of him, and I catch his need to laugh, "Besides, you even said it yourself. You would not need to look long for another home, since it is right here! And the best part would be that you have all the materials you need to decorate it very nicely. You could even put your name on it so no one can claim it as their own."

"Listen here, I was just exaggerating about the whole 'box-with-my-name-on-it' future analysis." I puff as I rummage through my nightstand drawer. I grab what I need and push a pair of scissors and a sheet of coupons into his chest. "Now start helping me cut out these coupons out like you said you would."

My roommate gathers the items in his hands and laughs lightly, "Alright, what ever you say, Yamada-san."

"Yup, that's right. What ever I say is law. And I say, lets cut these coupons," I grin, grabbing my own pair of scissors and coupon sheet. "First one to finish gets to have their dinner cooked by the loser."

"In that case, then I would just like to say that I prefer my curry mildly spicy."

I gasp at his dauntless remark. His cockiness has the edges of my lips curling, forming a rather amused smirk. "Oh, that's funny. Because I'm pretty sure you're going to be the one doing the cooking. And I hope you know how to make a mean Yakisoba, because that's what's for dinner tomorrow."

"Those are big words coming from someone who will soon be spoon feeding me my dinner," he says with a matching smirk.

I merely scuff at his words, "Keep talking like that and watch, I'm going to force you to cook my noodles with your own tears of defeat."

I almost fall back onto my bed by my roommates' sudden burst of laughter. "That is extremely disgusting, Yamada-san! I cannot even imagine anyone eating noodles cooked in tears."

"You would be surprised what some people would eat." I answer while straightening my back. "Alright, enough talk. On the count of three we start cutting."

"Alright, I am ready," says Lee, fixing his own position.

I take a deep breath, "One. Two. Three - Go!"

The following night, the dinner menu consisted of a mildly spicy red roast duck curry.

_Ugh, Ninjas._

* * *

**"Okay, Sho. Spill it. What happened?"**

My violet hues roll upwards, catching my best friend across the dinning room table pointing her chop sticks directly at me. It's a Sunday night, and Haruka came for a visit and some dinner. I cannot contain my need to shift in my seat, taking a nervous sip of my half-priced miso soup. I merely shrug at her question, "Nothing, I already told you what happened."

"I know; you got fired. And I want to ram a few sharpened pencils up that bird looking women's-" Just before she can finish, I cock a wary eyebrow at Haruka. She releases a sigh at my attempt to censor her, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Never mind. I'll stop talking about that since it pisses me off way too much anyway. But seriously, something else is up, and I know you're not telling me"

"And how could you possibly know that?" I ask, resting my spoon inside my bowl.

"I literally had to watch you buy two huge pints of green tea ice-cream earlier today," says Haruka.

"They were on sale, buy one get the other free." I state flatly, taking another plain sip of my broth. "And it's completely normal for a girl to want an unreasonable amount of ice-cream in her freezer."

"Oh my god. I finally got it." As if she hadn't been listening, my best friend leans back into her dinner chair, placing her chopsticks rather firmly onto the table. "You finally had sex with your roommate!"

I almost spit out my mouthful of soup at the shameless statement. Fortunately, only a small dribble escapes my lips. I quickly wipe it away and gaze at my friend as if sanity was far from her reach, "Haruka, can you please not scream inside my apartment? Jeez." I take a needed breath, now hesitant to continue eating from the sheer fear of wearing it all. "And no, that's definitely not what happened and probably never will happen."

"Probably?" Haruka smirks, wiggling in her seat._ Does she need to take medication for that or what?_ "So, what you're saying is that it actually could happen, but you don't know because you've never even asked."

"Ask? Why on earth would I ask when, clearly, he has a girlfriend and I..don't even really like him in that way at all. So there, end of story."

"You hesitated, Sho. Caught you red handed." I frown at her observational remark and she chuckles while taking a bite of her smoked salmon. "You are so easy to read, I swear. I can't even believe your roommate hasn't even noticed your feelings."

"I'm pretty sure he has some clue," I mutter. And what was supposed to be a thoughtful whisper became a gateway to a flurry of probing questions.

"Oh! How do you know that? Did something happen between you too? Did you mention anything about your burning need to drop your panties and jump on his-"

"H-Haruka!" I intercept her words just before her vulgarity can breach its peak. My best friend is smiling devilishly, tapping her fingers on the table waiting for my confessions. I groan in discomfort, but I'm reluctant enough to open my mouth. _Thank god we're the only ones home right now_. "Okay, I'll tell you...about two days ago we were just spending time together or whatever. I was teaching him how to dance since he asked me to and, you know, things got a little carried away and we almost-"

"Fucked, right?" Haruka interrupts me, and her comment almost knocks me off my chair.

I shake my head vigorously, denying her ludicrous assumption, "N-No! Of course not. We almost kissed - that's all!"

An apparent gleam of disappointment flickers in my friend's eyes. She lets loose a very clear sigh, grasping her glass of red whine and taking a courageous gulp that would put most alcoholics to shame. Once she is finished, she settles the rounded glass back onto the table, "My god, Sho. You're so grade school. If I was you, you could be damn sure I would have taken him right there on the living room floor. Now that's how it's done."

"Well, sorry if I'm not so open to burning bridges and ruining healthy relationships," I mumble with a furrow of my brows.

"You're obviously not getting my point," says Haruka with a pinch of seriousness in her tone. "Although it probably seems like I'm encouraging you to do something morally wrong, Im not. All I'm trying to do is convince you to start expressing how you really feel. You're always hiding everything inside, and it's like you never do what you want to do. If you really don't want to sleep with your roommate, that's fine - It's your choice and I get it. But if you like him, even in the slightest bit, I think you should tell him. Because, who knows, maybe something good will happen. And if not, then that's okay, at least you were honest. But you'll never know unless you cut that overly-concerned act of yours and actually go for it."

"I don't think you understand, Haruka." I speak, deepening my already forming frown. "I don't want to be that girl who tells an already taken guy how she feels, and then somehow he likes her back, which then forces him to leave his already perfect girlfriend who doesn't deserve her heart to be broken."

"See! That's the kind of bullshit thinking I'm talking about, Sho." My best friend points out, flinging an exasperated hand into the air. "Your roommate is a grown fucking man. And If he wants to make a decision like that, then he's damned entitled to it."

"You don't get it, Haruka." I can feel my words shaking in frustration, and I'm trying to restrain myself from raising my voice. "I don't want to be the reason he breaks up with his girlfriend. It's not right, I don't want to be tagged as some pathetic boyfriend stealer."

"Sho, I think you know better than me what it means to steal" My eyes watch as her lips move against her whine glass. "You can't steal what wants to be stolen."

"Yeah...I know." I whisper faintly, wringing my hands on my lap at the faintest memories of my previous breakup. I shut my eyes momentarily, trying to wash away the vivid images with the darkness behind closed eyes. Once I reopen them, I stare unfaltering at my friend; **"**Haruka**, I'm leaving Konoha."**

* * *

**AN:**_ First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I just felt this serious need to cut it off at some sort of suspenseful cliff hanger, since I haven't given one of those yet! (Or so I think? I guess this chapter is one of those more transitional chapters.) Anyway, once again, I can't say it enough how grateful I am for the many comments last chapter. And of course, thank you to all my new followers! But I'm not forgetting my previous followers, without you and your reviews, well, lets just say this story just wouldn't have gotten to this chapter. _

_Thanks again and hope to see you for the next update!_


	10. Pulling Strings

**Chapter 10:** Pulling Strings

The dinner table is completely still. Only the rumbling dishwasher I had prepared before our dinner is filling the mind numbing silence. Amid my best friend's hanging mouth and empty words, I grab my neglected glass of water and bring it to my lips. I take an unintentionally large gulp and almost choke. Instead of spitting, I reserve my motions to a small gurgle in the back of my throat, forcing what I can down my throat instead of my lungs. Just as I regain my composure, my friend snaps out of her dazed stupor.

"Wait. Did you seriously just say that you're leaving Konoha?" says Haruka, with a look of complete tragedy. "Why the hell would you do that? And when exactly did you decide to do this?"

"Well, it wasn't my idea at first. It was my roommates," I start, absentmindedly fiddling with my utensil. "About a day ago, Lee-san was able to convince the Hokage to find a job for me. The unfortunate part of it is that the job offer requires me to live in Suna for the three months that I need to find an actually job here in Konoha. Of course I was hesitant at first, but then I realized the pay is very good and it's like taking a paid vacation. I have this feeling that this is probably the best thing for me now. Suna will be a good change of scenery and give me some space to think about some things."

"Okay, let me rewind you for a second here," Haruka speaks, waving her hands in confusion in front of her. "You're only going to be in Suna for three months?"

I nod, "Mhm. What else did you think?"

"I don't know, Sho. Maybe the part where you just blurted out that you were leaving Konaha kind of gave me the impression that you weren't coming back ever." She states flatly, tapping her finger on the table with much agitation. "How about starting with the three months part next time, so I don't freak the fuck out for no reason."

"Oh, sorry about that. I probably should've," I speak feebly.

Haruka releases a hopeless sigh, but quickly replaces it with a well-defined grin, "So, your roommate was able to pull some strings for you, huh? That was pretty nice of him. What's the job?"

"From the written statement I was given, it's a secretarial job. With I think the addition of one-on-one tutoring lessons."

"But who exactly are you working for? Is it for a company or a private business owner?" Haruka persists.

I shake my head, "None of those, actually. I'll be working directly under the Kazekage."

"You've got the be kidding me." I blink my eyes, watching as my best friend leans far enough over the table to make it wobble off balance. "Sho, how are you not freaking out right now? You're going to be working so close to the leader and strongest Shinobi in all of Sunagakure. Plus, I've seen his picture in the political section of the Konoha news paper and let me tell you, he's pretty damn good looking."

"I know, usually I'd be super nervous by even talking about meeting such a high shinobi official." I say, taking a moment to stare at my half emptied miso soup in contemplation. "I guess it hasn't really sunken in yet. So many things have been happening recently, to the point where I'm almost desensitized by most things. Like yesterday night, I spilled coffee on my chest while reading and I didn't even flinch. Worst part of it all, I just kept reading with a big brown stain on my right boob for a good hour."

"Right." Haruka chuckles, shaking her head disapprovingly, "Anyway, getting back to the job itself, I'm just curious. I understand why he would need a secretary, but why a tutor? I'm sure he has plenty of workers that write proposals for him, and they probably even do his taxes."

"If I knew the answer I would tell you. But I honestly don't." I reply, pursing my lips in deeper thought. "Maybe, if what you're saying is true, he might want to learn how to do all those things on his own. And if he does them on his own already, maybe he just wants to fine tune his writing and mathematical abilities."

"Uh-huh, because I'm sure the Kazekage has time to write an explanatory essay on how to wipe sand with your ass." My lips twitch to withhold from laughing at her comment. My best friends notices my teeth sinking into my lips, and automatically continues to test my will power; "Come on, 'one-on-one' lessons? Now, if that's not some title of a porno waiting to happen, then I don't know what the hell is."

"Oh god," I laugh, holding my head from all the ridiculous images filling it. "If that was the case, then I'd demand to be paid twice as much!"

"Damn right!" Haruka bellows, laughing harder than I am. Once our giggles die down, Haruka takes a calming breath to continue speaking. "You know, even though its only three months…I'm going to really miss my best friend."

My violet eyes lower at the notion while my lips press into a forlorn smile, "Yeah, me too. I'll be sure to send plenty of letters."

"I would like that a lot, Sho." My best friend smiles at me. "And so would a few other people."

"Mhm," I nod, not truly understanding who would appreciate it besides my mother. Unless…

_Maybe._

* * *

**One week has passed, and the apartment has become more open and lighter.** I have placed most of my kitchenware, toiletries, and miscellaneous items scattered about the apartment in boxes inside my closet. I did this to allow my roommate to make the space more accessible for him while I'm away. I have packed my more favorite cups and bowls in one of the two suitcases prepared for the trip to Sunagakure. One luggage carrier is for everything mentioned previously, while the other is solely for clothes and my books.

It's another Friday morning, and the carriage for my departure will arrive in about an hour at the main gates of Konoha. After cleaning and making sure I had everything needed to recycle for the next three months, I took some time to enjoy resting on the apartment couch for the last time.

On the note of my roommate, he is currently home and in the middle of a shower. I sigh as I take note of the clock hanging in the kitchen. I wring my hands anxiously on my lap, hearing the running water of the shower head turn off. After waiting a few more minutes, I hear the hallway bathroom door open and footfalls step out and make their way into the living room. I lift myself from my sitting position and turn to face the young man who graciously invited me to stay in this apartment for the past seven months.

"Oh – Yamada-san, you are still here." Lee is the first to speak, draping the towel held in his hands around his shoulders. "I thought you would have already left by now. Do you not have to leave soon?"

"Mhm. I'm just about to leave, but…" My voice is small, while my eyes can't seem to make up their mind of either gazing at my roommate or the wooden floors. "I didn't want to leave without saying 'good-bye' first."

"If there is one thing you should know before you leave, it is that I do not believe in 'good-bye's." My violet eyes lift from the floor as my roommate casually strides towards me, stopping just a foot away. I'm forced to tilt my chin up to catch his wide smile beaming down at me, " 'Farewells' are much better, because only in 'farewells' do we have to part in order to meet again. And we will meet again, Yamada-san. After three months have passed, you will be right back here."

"I know, but still…" My hands continue to tie together. It's hard to resist the impending lump forming at the back of my throat. The sole reality that I will be leaving behind a place I consider a comfortable home and lifestyle is what grips at my chest.

"Before you go, I have something to give you." My head perks up at Lee's voice pulling me back into this moment. I watch silently as he trails back into the hallway, returning shortly with something in his possession. As he nears me once more, I gape as the item is perfectly in my view.

"I never did have the opportunity to give it to my sensei, even though you suggested it. There was always this part of me that did not want to give it away and now I know why." Lee extends the makeshift flower we made together so many months ago and I take it into my hands. He simply grins at my shocked expression, "I think it is best that you have it. I believe it will keep you company while you are away. Unless you think seeing my face inside a flower will scare you at night."

"No, it won't scare me at all. If anything, I think I've gotten used to it by now." I smile down at the flower, touching its fake and oddly shaped petals as if it were real. "I just can't believe you've kept it for so long. Mine is somewhere hidden in the dark depths of my closet. Where did you keep yours all this time?"

Lee chuckles at my question, scratching the tip of his nose sheepishly, "I have had it on my night stand since the day we made them. It is one of the only artistic things I have made all my life, and I thought it would be nice to put it in a place where I can see it."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it that much to keep it." I say with a genuine tone of gratitude. "I also have something for you too."

I fish inside my dress pocket and slip a white envelope in to Lee's hand. "It's my portion of the rent for the three months I'll be gone. I'd rather give it to you all in full instead of mailing it little by little."

My roommate stares down at the envelope for a moment before thanking me and placing it on top of the coffee table next to us. I then shift my eyes once more towards the kitchen clock. _Not much time left_, I sigh internally. My roommate follows my apprehensive gaze and directs his attention back to me.

"I think it is that time already for you to go. I do not want you to be late," he says softy. "Here - I will show you out."

"Okay," I nod my head as we both motion ourselves towards the front door. Next to the door frame are my suitcases. As Lee opens the apartment door I attempt to take my luggage outside.

"Let me help you with that," my roommate insists, grabbing both my suitcases effortlessly and placing them outside. I thank him and exit the apartment to stand in front of my bags. "Do you think you will need any help with your luggage? I could easily carry them for you to the main gate."

I shake my head vigorously, denying his polite gesture. "No, I'm fine. I can carry my own luggage from here. So…" My voice trails off as I extend my hand to initiate a parting handshake. "Thank you for everything, Lee-san. I hope to see you soon."

"You are most welcome," he replies, taking my hand. Yet, instead of shaking it he tugs on it gently and brings me into a friendly embrace. I choke on some sort of flustered sound made in the back of my throat as my face squishes into his chest. I'm even more embarrassed as I hear him chuckle against the top of my head. "Take care and be safe, Yamada-san."

"I should be the one saying that..." I mumble. The thought of his occupation alone persuades my arms to return the hug. And after indulging in his warmth and the smell of his mint body wash, I allow my self to separate from him. "You better still be alive by the time I get back, or else."

"Trust me, I will not even allow one hair on my head to be touched while you are away," he grins, patting my head like I'm some five-year-old child. I puff my cheeks in mock anger and swat his hands away. He laughs at my childish display and rests his hand on my shoulder. Although he's still smiling, I can feel this odd pressure applied by his hand. "See you in three months."

"Yeah, see you."

It's my final exchange as I take a step back, grab my two suitcases, and walk away. Each step I take down the staircase of the apartment complex pulls every heart string inside me. The sudden wave of reality is now washing over me like a monsoon, and all my thoughts are over-whelming. I don't want to leave, but I have to. After all the trouble my roommate has gone through just to assure me this job, going is the least I can do. Turning back now would only prove what little lack of self-sustainability I have left, and much more.

_This is for the best, for me _

…_and for him._

* * *

**The trip to Sunagakure spanned for three whole days.** A few stops were made at small neighboring villages in the Land of Fire to drop off and pick up a few passengers. Other stops included the time needed to eat, use the bathroom, and rest. Although one would expect many us to find going through the various security checkpoints around the country rather tedious, we were grateful for the opportunity to stretch our sore legs. Once we reached the border of the Land of Wind, a medical nin boarded in case of any medical emergency caused by heat stroke while crossing the dessert plain. Fortunately, nothing sever happened, except for the occasional headache caused by the unsteady levels of sand.

All the while, I kept the flower, which my roommate had given me close to my chest, relying on it whenever I felt sick or needed some form of relief during the ride. I recall one elderly woman who took note of my reluctance to let go, and inquired if the picture of my roommate was my husband or someone of romantic importance. I was incredibly embarrassed, realizing how much attention I had been giving it. I assured her that it was just a picture of a good friend. Her response to my answer was an interesting smile, seeming to hold a secret or some knowledge only she knew due to her experienced years.

Being polite, I sought to ask her what where her reasons for traveling. She professed that she had retired in the Land of Fire, but she was traveling to visit her children and grandchildren in Sunagakure.

And for the rest of the trip, we conversed over life and family. From conversation, I learned that the old woman's name was Ona, who had three children with one man whom was a traveling shinobi from the neighboring province. She explained her life before she met her current husband, and how she was engaged to a man she was supposed to marry back when she was younger. Although she admitted to have been guilt ridden for cutting off the engagement, she never regretted falling in love with the man that still remains by her side today. She told me that she would have held a heavier burden if she had carried on with her previous engagement, and would have had second thoughts through out their married life. It was a life she didn't want to live, and for reasons I seemed to understand without having the slightest clue.

"Now, tell me, dear," Ona spoke softly, messaging the wrinkles on the top of her palms. "This friend of yours, the one in the picture. What place does he hold in your life?"

"It's like I said before, he's just a good friend of mine." I repeated myself once more, staring down at the picture. "He's…someone who has helped me a lot, even if he doesn't really realize it. You know, he's thanked me a lot too, but I can't seem to find any reason for it. I just wish I could do more for him, but…I don't know how. Leaving Konohagakure was the only thing I could do." I took a moment to pause, reflecting on my words. I shook my head lightly, trying to free myself of my inner turmoil, "I'm sorry. I'm just rambling on with my thoughts here. Maybe it's all this hot air getting to me."

"It's quiet all right, dear. We have plenty of time for your thoughts." The old woman said, patting my knee accordingly. "You shouldn't worry so much about wanting to repay your friend, or else you'll end up with more wrinkles than myself. I'm sure if I were your friend, your friendship would be more than enough for me. You seem very kind and thoughtful, and I'm sure he knows that."

"You really think so?" I asked faintly. She just smiled and nodded, giving rise to my own lips curling. "Thank you, Ona-san. I feel much better now. I'll definitely be sure to send him, along with my family and best friend, a postcard as soon as possible."

A few hours later and the carriage arrived at the main pathway leading into Sunagakure. It was a vast crevice with high fortifiable walls, made out of sturdy rock and hardened sand. It was an incredible sight, to say the least. Once we approached the threshold to the village, we were transported to an international security facility. There, our bags were checked one last time, followed by our passports, which were stamped and returned. As soon I was checked and free to go, the relief of arriving at my destination welcomed me fully. After saying my final farewell to Ona, I spared no time to locate the address of where I would be staying in Suna. I will mention that it did take some time, since I wasn't familiar with anything around me. I went as far as to ask a few villagers, whom a few were kind enough to tip me with a few directions. I was even given a small map which, albeit, wasn't the most reliable looking, but it helped nonetheless.

I arrived at my new apartment located in the central part of Suna at approximately 10:25 p.m. As I entered, it was apparent that this apartment was one-third of the space of the apartment that I shared with my roommate. I was greeted instantly by the kitchen, which made up the whole entrance of the first room. There were two doors on either side, one leading to the closet sized bathroom and the other to the bedroom. Entering the bedroom, the first noticeable feature was the raised bed; which was practically touching the ceiling, while underneath it was a love seat couch. In front of the couch was a coffee table, and against the wall was a television on top of a low dresser. My first opinion of this apartment started off luke-warm, but gradually, after soaking in the quaint and charming use of space, I came to like its intimacy.

As of right now, I just exited the shower after unpacking most, if not all of my things. I take a pleasant breath; feeling refreshed after forced to smell like cattle for three-whole days.

Entering my new room, I drop my towel on the floor and slip on a pair of underwear and a sleeping shirt. Nearing the couch, I glance at Lee's poorly crafted flower, which I placed on the coffee table. I come to smile as a revelation dawns on me.

_I'm finally living on my own!_

"You know what, I could really get used to this." I say out loud, firmly staring at my roommate's picture. Then, as if possessed by my own insanity, I glance down at my slightly exposed body. "Oh - what was that, Lee-san? I should put on some pants and a bra? Well, normally I would care about your opinion, but as of right now, I don't. So get used to it because I'm going to be walking around this place naked almost every day."

I even go as far as to turn on the television, changing it to a channel broadcasting music. I start dancing informally, with no coordination what so ever. I wave my arms and hands in the air, and it looks like I'm trying to put out a fire on the ceiling. Boredom is the least of my worries as I swoop the flowerpot into my hands and twirl inconsistently.

"This is the best!" I cheer and laugh, waving the flowerpot in front of me. "Thank you, thank you! God, there are so many things I can do now. I can chew with my mouth open, I can sit spread-eagle, I can sleep on the couch with a hang-over, and I can even grab my breasts at anytime out of frustration-"

There's a loud knock on my door and I squeak and almost stumble over my open suitcases. After gathering my composure, I take cautious steps towards the door, making sure to tightly hold the flowerpot just in case I need to use it against a potential threat. Tip-toeing to the apartment entrance, I take a peep inside the small hole in the middle of the door.

There's no one outside.

I'm hesitant but I open the door at a slugs pace. I gradually relax, feeling no lingering presence on my skin. I then shift my eyes towards the floor and spot a letter on my welcome mat. I quickly gather it into one of my free hands and close the door. I set the flowerpot on one of the kitchen counters and examine the envelope and the mailed address, but of course, I'm not familiar with the directions. I rip it open and scan through its contents:

Dear Yamada Sho,

It has come to our attention at the Kazekage Reception office that your time of arrival at Sunagakure was approximately 9:57 p.m standard time. By choosing Sunagakure as your choice of destination, you are hereby approving the Sunagakure's National Security office to monitor your time and attendance here at Sunagakure. Be advised that you are to follow the wishes and laws set by the Kazekage, which have been attached to this letter for your viewing. If you do not comply, you may be subject to various monetary penalties, and subject to the degree of offence, corporal punishment set by the Admistration of Law in the Village of Sunagakure.

We are also writing to you to inform you of your pending position at the Kazekage's Office. Be advised that you are scheduled to attend a formal briefing at 8:30 a.m sharp. Tardiness will not be excusable, and will effect the deliberation of your position for future employment.

If you have any further questions, comments, or concerns, contact us immediately.

Sincerely,

The Kazekage Reception Office

"Wow, they really don't play here," I whisper to myself, closing the letter and setting it on the kitchen counter. I rub my forehead and glance at my roommate's picture. "I can do this, right? I mean, you wouldn't send me here if you thought I couldn't."

I gather the flowerpot in my hands and walk back into my room, setting down the picture back onto the coffee table. Just as I'm about to turn off the lights and television, I smile one last time at my roommates photo, "Don't worry, I won't mess this up. Things are going to be different from now on. I'm going to be a whole new Yamada Sho – just you watch."

_Starting tomorrow, my new life will begin._

* * *

_**AN:** Thank you everyone for sticking around for what I'd like to say is the 10th installment of New Girl! I would never have imagined for my fanfic to come this far, honest to God. At first, I thought it was silly of me to write an OC faniction, and had this horrible lack of confidence of anyone even bother reading I'm so glad I kept on, and it's mostly thanks to everyone following and reviewing._

_Again, sorry for the late update and well...lack of length - ah! I just felt so bad for leaving everyone hanging for so long, so I hope you forgive me. I know this chapter was kinda of..."fillery" but everything will start picking up immediately in the next chapter._

_So I hope to see everyone next time!_

_(PS. I deleted the **Special announcement** since its outdated and didn't want it to break up the story. **So for anyone who missed out**, check my profile page, and you will see a link to my personalized Tumblr for this story, which features my fanmade art. Please feel free to follow it or leave a message, I love getting messages!) _


End file.
